A Little Too Personal
by Jen813
Summary: RobStar. BBRae. 'Robin...' Starfire put a hand to his bangs, letting it travel over his mask and cheeks, stopping at his lips, 'I...'
1. Urgent Presents

Jen: Hey you guys. I'm back with a chapter story. I hope it's good. Only reviews will tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did -insert sarcastic and witty comment here-

Urgent Presents

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin waited nervously in an office in Jump City's City Hall. He wasn't in just any office. This office had had big oak doors leading into it. There was a huge desk with a state-of-the-art computer and printer. Even as Robin waited, a maid came in and was dusting, organizing, or making adjustments to the big stack of papers on the desk. Robin could feel that this room was expensive. He was in the office of Andrew Hearting, mayor of Jump City.

Robin had received an urgent call from the mayor's secretary saying that he needed to be at City Hall as soon as possible. He was instructed to come alone. Robin did so and was now waiting for the mayor to arrive. It was odd for the mayor to have Robin _wait _to see him when his secretary asked him to be there in less than ten minutes if he could.

Robin had been patiently standing there for well over twenty minutes when the big oak doors swung open. A tall woman with a clipboard scurried through. Her light brown hair had been messily pulled back into a bun. She looked tired, but still moved with amazing speed. She had on a tan business suit.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw Robin, "You're here! Did you have to wait long?"

Robin recognized her voice as the mayor's secretary, "Well, I"

"That's good." She interrupted, "Mr. Hearting will be here in a few moments. Now before your meeting with the mayor begins, we must go over the rules and regulations of interacting with Mr. Hearting."

"Rules?" Robin asked. He had met the mayor before at a few award ceremonies the Titans had attended. He'd never had to follow any rules.

"Yes." She said and glanced at her clipboard, "You are always to stand up when the mayor enters the room and are not to sit down until he does."

Sheesh, what was Mr. Hearting, a judge?

"You may not speak to the mayor unless he has spoken to you." She continued, "You are to agree with everything he says even if he asks your opinion. You may _never_ criticize his work or anything he does."

These rules were ridiculous!

"Always address him as Mr. Hearting unless, of course, he asks you to call him otherwise." She said, "And most importantly, refrain from fidgeting around. Mr. Hearting hates that."

"Now," Robin began, "Wait just a second"

"Oh, yes!" She said, "Where are my manners? My name is Elda Richards. I'm Mr. Hearting's secretary."

"Alright, but"

"Don't worry." Elda said, "Everyone's a little nervous when they formally meet the mayor for the first time. I'm sure you'll do fine. As leader of the Teen Titans, you've faced greater challenges than this."

"Yes, I have. It's just"

Before Robin could finish, Elda had scurried out the big oak doors and shut them behind her. Robin sighed. This was frustrating.

After a few more minutes, the doors burst open again and a stout man stomped in, followed by a worried Elda.

"I KNOW I SAID THAT!" The man roared.

Robin's eyes widened. Was that man shouting at him?

The man turned and Robin saw he was on his cell phone. He also saw that he was Mr. Hearting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T HAVE IT BY THE DEADLINE!" Robin had never heard such a booming voice, "I KNOW I SAID IT WAS DUE NEXT MONTH!" Mr. Hearting paused to listen, "TELL HER SHE'S FIRED!" He paused again, "I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S MY ONLY DAUGHTER AND I DIDN'T GIVE HER THE RIGHT DATE! FIRE HER!" With that, Mr. Hearting pushed a button on his cell phone and shoved it into Elda's arms.

Mr. Hearting stomped angrily to his desk and sat down. He took a deep breath.

Robin gaped at the mayor.

All of the sudden, Mr. Hearting started smiling, "Why, Mr. Robin, so glad you could come."

"Erm," Robin said, "Yes. I…came."

"Good, good." Mr. Hearting acted as if he hadn't just been in a fit of rage, "You must be wondering why I called you here."

Elda was standing in the corner. She shook he head up and down, trying to signal to Robin.

"Uh…" Robin said, "Yes."

"But before we go into that," He frowned again, "ELDA! COFFEE!"

"Yes sir." Elda instantly replied and nearly ran out.

Mr. Hearting smiled and cleared his throat, "Mr. Robin, you're a smart lad." Robin nodded, "Of course you are. You lead the Teen Titans." Robin nodded again, "And, as a hero, you perform a public service to the city."

"Yes. All of the Titans do." Robin said. He was not about to let Mr. Hearting give him _all_ the credit.

"Yes." Mr. Hearting said, "And I thought you and your team deserved…a present!"

Robin stared for a while, "A…present?"

Mr. Hearting could hardly conceal his excitement, "Yes!" He clapped his chubby hands twice and the oak doors swung open, revealing the Titans' presents.

Robin's eyes widened, "You're giving the Titans?"

"Yes!" Mr. Hearting replied, "Don't you love your gifts?"

Robin looked at the presents, "Um…yes?"

"Splendid!" Mr. Hearting said happily, "I'm sure you'll want to show your team. Go ahead, call them!"

"Mr. Hearting, I'm not sure if the team needs…the presents you got us." Robin said, "We really do fine on our own."

Mr. Hearting's eyes narrowed, "Call your team up to show them Mr. Robin."

"But"

"NOW!" Mr. Hearting roared.

Robin found himself nearly fleeing the room. Once outside the mayor's office Robin contacted the rest of the Titans on his communicator.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven sat on the couch reading one of her many Edgar Allen Poe poetry books. Most of the time she liked to read the Book of Azar or something from Azarath, but ever since she picked up Poe's poem entitled _The Raven_, she couldn't stop reading his work.

Raven glanced up to see Cyborg and Beast Boy still playing that pointless video game. God, what a waist of time and energy.

"No fair!" Beast Boy yelled, "You can't do that!"

"I just did!" Cyborg said proudly.

Raven sighed. Didn't they have anything better to do? They could read. Or perhaps make something. Or, if it amused them, start a journal. Anything! Why did they have to sit there playing that stupid game?

She heard Beast Boy and Cyborg scream in agony and looked up, "What happened?"

Cyborg pointed a shaky finger at the screen. Raven smirked. Robin's face was on it. He had interrupted their game.

"Erm…did I call at a bad time?" Robin asked.

"Ignore those two." Raven said.

Starfire flew from out of the kitchen into the living room, "Robin! I trust your meeting with the ruler of the city went pleasantly?"

"Sort of." Robin said, "Titans, I need you to come to City Hall."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"The mayor wants you guys to see…the presents he got us."

Beast Boy and Cyborg instantly recovered from their depressed state at the mention of the word "presents."

"PRESENTS!" They both yelled with glee.

"Why would the ruler of the city bestow upon us such an honor?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, gee, I dunno." Beast Boy said sarcastically, "Maybe it has to do with the little fact that WE SAVE THE CITY FROM CERTAIN DOOM, LIKE, EVERYDAY! It's about time he rewarded us!"

Robin frowned, "Don't talk to Star like that."

"Sarcasm is _my _thing." Raven stated.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Beast Boy said, "Can we just go already?"

"We'll be there in ten, Rob." Cyborg said.

The TV turned off and Robin's face disappeared.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin hung up his communicator and put it back on his belt. Boy, were the rest of the Titans going to be surprised when they saw the presents Mr. Hearting had gotten them…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Thus we conclude chapter one. Hope you liked. Review please!


	2. Personal Assistants?

Jen: Hey, guys. Back with chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I also don't own the Teen Titans Go! comic book issue #4, where Starfire and Robin go out on a date, entitled "Love Hurts." WHY! I want that issue soooo bad! Why can't I have it? Why? Erm…you're not still reading this, are you?

Personal Assistants?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Robin hung up his communicator and put it back on his belt. Boy, were the rest of the Titans going to be surprised when they saw the presents Mr. Hearting had gotten them…_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire arrived at City Hall and got out of the T-car. The four teens walked up the marble staircase to some really big doors. Cyborg pushed them open. Before the Titans could even go inside the building, Elda came scurrying out.

"Oh, thank heavens you're here!" Elda said, "Come. Mr. Hearting's office in on the third floor. We have to hurry!"

Elda pushed the Titans into an elevator that she got into as well. She pushed a button that had the number three on it and the elevator began to move.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin stood outside the mayor's office. Man, that guy had a temper! How the heck did he get to be mayor?

Robin saw Elda and the Titans walking towards him.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to him, "I am eager to see these gifts Mr. Hearting wishes to bestow upon us!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, please keep your voice down." Elda said tersely.

"Sorry."

Elda gave Beast Boy a look before continuing, "Titans, Mr. Hearting is in his office." The Titans stared at her, "Go on. You mustn't keep him waiting."

Robin led the Titans through the big oak doors and into Mr. Hearting's office.

Cyborg whistled, "This is an expensive room."

"You like?" The Titans jumped at the mayor's voice.

"Uh, yeah. Mr. Hearting, it's nice." Cyborg said politely.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, "You have presents for us?"

Mr. Hearting nodded and pointed to the far end of his office.

The Titans saw a group of teenagers they weren't aware were in the room. Beast Boy looked around for brightly wrapped boxes, but found none.

"Um…" Raven said, "You're giving us…_people?_"

"In a sense." Mr. Hearting said, "Titans, meet you're new personal assistants!"

"So, I take it there's not a moped behind one of these people?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course not." Mr. Hearting said, "These five individuals were chosen out of thousands of teenagers who auditioned to assist you. They will manage your schedule, sort through fan mail, work on cases with you, and things of the like."

"Uh…thanks?" Cyborg said.

"What a wondrous gift!" Starfire said with excitement, "You are thanked!"

Mr. Hearting smiled, "You are welcomed. Your personal assistants will assist all of you, but each will especially assist one of you in particular. Now, to assign them!"

Mr. Hearting sifted through some papers on his desk. He pulled out a blue piece of paper, "Boris Dodger, please step forward."

A bulky guy stepped away from the line. Boris had black hair, which he had slicked back with grease, and brown eyes. His nose was wide and he wore a blue jumpsuit. He looked more like a car mechanic than a personal assistant.

"Mr. Dodger is an expert in mechanics." Mr. Hearting said, "He can especially assist you with any of your rockets, cars, or submarines. Mr. Dodger is to be Mr. Cyborg's assistant."

Boris stepped over to Cyborg, "Hey, man." He had a deep voice.

"Yo, Boris," Cyborg said, "Cool to meet you."

"Yeah."

Mr. Hearting cleared his throat, "Emily Sweet."

A cute girl with blonde hair stepped forward. Her blue eyes looked at the Titans with curiosity. Emily wore tight, white petal pushers with a light blue spaghetti-strapped shirt. Her smile lived up to her name.

Beast Boy brightened up considerably. Raven didn't seem amused.

"Miss Sweet is in charge of your image. How the public sees you. She will also help with public relations." Mr. Hearting said, "Miss Sweet will go to Mr. Beast Boy."

"YES!" Beast Boy yelled.

Emily walked over to him, "Hi, I'm…oh, well I suppose you already know my name." She giggled.

Raven glared.

"Next," Mr. Hearting said, "Michel Former."

A tall, hansom boy stepped out. Michel had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore baggy pants and a loose fitting shirt. Starfire smiled when she saw him.

No one saw Robin's worried look.

"Mr. Former will have the meager task of sorting through fan mail. He'll dispose of any inappropriate letters, but more importantly he will be organizing your work-out routines and physical fitness schedules. Mr. Former has been assigned to Miss Starfire."

Robin's eyes widened.

Michel walked to Starfire and looked her up and down.

"Michel Former, I am happy to meet you!" Starfire extended her hand.

Michel was taller than she was. That bothered Robin.

Michel took her hand and, instead of shaking it, spun her around, "Happy to meet you, too." He said when he had finished spinning her, "Sweetheart."

Starfire blushed.

Robin growled, "Mr. Hearting? Does Mr. Former have to go with Starfire." He cringed, "I'm sure Raven would be happy to…"

"Please, Mr. Robin." Robin could feel Mr. Hearting's temper rising, "I selected Mr. Former to go with Miss Starfire. Trust my judgment."

Robin didn't want Mr. Hearting to get angry again, so he nodded and began glaring at Michel.

"Bambi Babs." Mr. Hearting said.

A short girl took a step forward. Bambi had put her brown hair up in high pigtails. She wore a pink tank top with pink shorts. And when I say shorts, I mean _shorts_. She had on white tennis shoes. She winked one of her chestnut eyes at Robin, who was to busy scowling to notice.

"Miss Babs is to manage your diet. Many witnesses say you five have been dining at the local Pizza Parlor. This simply cannot do. Miss Babs will be Miss Raven's assistant."

Raven gave the mayor a don't-give-me-that-crap look. Mr. Hearting smiled, blissfully unaware.

Raven looked at Bambi, then at the mayor, "You're kidding."

Mr. Hearting shook his head and Bambi skipped over to Raven. She threw her arms around the Goth.

"I am, like, so happy I get to work for you!" Bambi sounded like a valley girl.

Raven pushed her off, "Rule number one: **_never_** touch me."

"Oh, Ravie!" She playfully hit Raven on the shoulder and giggled, "You are, like, so funny."

The lights flickered. Raven took a deep breath and they returned back to normal.

"Moving on," Mr. Hearting said, "Alyssa Davidson."

A girl with glasses stepped forward. Alyssa's black hair was pulled back into a loose, low ponytail. Her green eyes studied each of the Titans intently. She wore black pants and a lime green sweater over a shirt the same color.

"Miss Davidson…"

"_Ms._ Davidson." Alyssa corrected. "You cannot tell if a man is married by 'Mr.', so I do not believe a woman should have to divulge such information."

"Quite right. I respect that. Ms. Davidson is a criminal profiler. She will tell you certain characteristics a thief or madman might have simply by examining the crime. She will also assist Miss Sweet in public relations. By process of elimination," Mr. Hearting said, "I am sure you know that Ms. Davidson will go to Mr. Robin."

Alyssa walked to Robin and shook his hand firmly, "Robin of the Teen Titans. A pleasure."

"Likewise." Robin said quickly and turned back to the mayor, "Mr. Hearting, these gifts are…interesting. But what if…"

Robin stopped when the phone rang.

Mr. Hearting's face turned red in rage, "This had better be important." He muttered and answered the phone, "What?" He paused and listened, "Why in God's name would I be concerned that I wasn't invited to a charity ball!" He paused again to listen, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAURA RAVEL WAS INVITED!" The mayor yelled.

Laura Ravel was the mayor of Gotham City and Mr. Hearting's ex-wife. Ever since they split up they always wanted their city to be better than the other's. Their three-year-long feud was well know throughout both cities.

"Do what you can, Mrs. Richards." Mr. Hearting said into the phone, "Of course I'll be there…I know. In ten minutes." He hung up the phone and turned towards the Titans, "You must excuse me Titans. Urgent business." With that, he left.

Everyone stood in silence for awhile.

Alyssa cleared her throat, "Well," She said, adjusting her glasses, "All of our luggage is in a separate room." She turned to face Robin, "We'll just get that and then we can discuss our methods of transportation, living space, and other things vital to a healthy work environment."

"Sounds cool." Michel said, "Later Star." He winked at the young redhead.

Robin's teeth clenched.

"Indeed." Alyssa said raising a brow, "Come along."

Boris, Emily, Michel, and Bambi followed Alyssa out the big oak doors.

As soon as they shut, Starfire threw her arms around Robin, "Oh, Robin! This will be most fun! I am sure the Michel Former will make a wonderful assistant!"

"Um, yeah." Robin said, "Star, about that…"

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy yelled as he tackled the Boy Wonder to the ground, "Yes! Yes! Yes! How can I thank you buddy! You're awesome dude!" BB gave Robin a noogie before Robin pushed him off.

"Uh…you're welcome. But…"

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

A wave of black energy pushed Beast Boy to the other side of the room.

"What were you thinking?" Raven asked slowly in a threatening tone, "Oh, wait. Let me answer that for you. You _weren't _thinking, Robin."

"I…"

"You are going to let five new people into our home." Raven said, "Five new people who we know nothing about. Five new people who are going to assist us with crimes. Five new people who soon will know all of our strengths and weaknesses. Five new people who could easily betray us and cause our downfall. Am I correct?"

"Um…yes?"

Raven shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"I gotta go with Raven on this one." Cyborg said, "We haven't exactly had the best luck with taking in other teens."

"Aw, c'mon you guys." Beast Boy (who was now on the other side of the room) said, "It'll be different this time."

"Yes, it'll be different this time." Raven muttered, "This time there are _five_ liars. Not just one blonde little…"

"Shut-up Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven stared at him for a minute, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said seriously, "Don't go talking like that about her."

"I have every right to talk about Terra in any way I want." Raven said.

"Whoa, guys." Cy said, "Take it easy."

"No…you…don't." Beast Boy challenged.

Raven made a sound of disgust, "Beast Boy, she tried to kill you! How can you sit here and say…?"

"No!" Beast Boy cried, "Terra never wanted to kill me! She was my friend!"

"Please," Starfire said, "Friends…"

"She threw you down a canyon!" Raven said, "You-you could've…she…I…" Raven trailed off as if unsure of what to say.

The room fell silent as the doors swung open, revealing the Titans' new assistants fully packed and ready to go.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: La, la, laaaaaaaa! Chapter two is done! Review loyal reviewers! Bye!


	3. Meet 'n Greet

Jen: Hellooooooooo fan I'm here with…CHAPTER THREE! _Three_ exclamation points for chapter _three_. Hahahaha! Dang, I'm hyper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I DO own a copy of Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven_. And I've memorized five paragraphs of it! Yay! Seriously, though. Poe was a fantastic poet and anyone bored enough to still be reading this mindless babble, which has nothing to do with the disclaimer, should take a look at a few of his poems. Oh, and if you can figure out what the raven stands for and stuff like that, email me! I'd love to hear your interpretation of the poem. Wow, this is a long disclaimer.

Meet 'n Greet

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_The room fell silent as the doors swung open, revealing the Titans' new assistants fully packed and ready to go._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

After much arguing, screams from Cyborg that the luggage was scratching the interior of the T-car, and yelling because someone was on top of someone and whatnot, Raven finally snapped. Then after _more_ screaming, everyone decided that it would be best to take two trips. The first trip Cyborg would take all the luggage, two Titans, and two assistants. Then Cyborg would drive back and pick up the remaining three assistants. Starfire and Robin would fly home.

"Okay," Cy said, "Who's coming on the first trip?"

"Me." Raven said as she sat in the front seat.

"You too, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Aw, man!" BB said, "But I don't wanna…"

"Since the two lovebirds are going home together, you gotta come Beast Boy." Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah, since Star and I are…HEY!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered.

"May I sit in the front seat?" Emily asked nicely.

"No." Raven said in a blunt tone.

"It's okay Emily." Beast Boy said, "Sit in the back seat with me and Bambi."

Raven's eyes widened, "Emily, front seat's yours."

Raven nearly ran into the back seat.

"Um…okay." Emily said, "Thanks."

'Um…okay. Thanks.' Raven mimicked Emily in her mind, 'Snobby little brat.'

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

After the T-car left and Starfire insisted that her and Robin keep Michel and Alyssa company, the four were sitting and talking.

"Interesting." Alyssa said to Starfire, "On your planet…Tameran, correct?…everyone is arranged to marry another? No one is allowed to choose their own spouse?"

"No." Starfire said, "It is usually the Grand Ruler who chooses for us. However, I have decided that next time I am to be married, it will be to the groom of my choice."

"Next time?"

"Oh…yes." Starfire said, recalling her last trip to her home planet, "It is quite a long story, but if you wish to listen…"

"Hold on one moment." Alyssa dug through her pockets until she found a small notepad and pen, "Go on."

Starfire began to tell her the tale as Alyssa took detailed notes.

"Psst." Michel said, "Robin." He jerked his head and Robin followed him a few feet from the girls.

"Starfire." Michel said, "She your territory?"

Robin was taken aback by the question, "Excuse me?"

"Starfire. The redhead." Michel pointed to her, "Is she your territory?"

Robin felt offended, "Starfire's not territory! She's a living, breathing…"

"Hottie." Michel said completely unaware as to how mad Robin was, "She yours or not?"

If there weren't so many people, Robin might have ground Michel into a pulp right then and there, "No, she's not mine. She's not anybody's! Starfire's…"

"You sure, man?" Michel asked, "If I go after her, I don't wanna be on your turf."

Robin almost fainted. Michel go after Starfire? Michel go after Starfire! MICHEL GO AFTER STARFIRE! Never! Not in a million years. Robin would never, ever let that happen. Michel was a punk who didn't care about Starfire, he only cared about how good she looked in a bikini.

Robin tried to keep his cool, "Michel," He said sternly.

"I like Mike better."

"Fine, _Mike_. You're Starfire's employee. You can't develop any kind of relationship with her. You _can_ be a good personal assistant and stay away from her."

"The hell I can." Mike said looking Star up and down, "Man, she's got a great figure. Haven't seen one like that in awhile. Say, you got a swimming pool?"

"Hey!" Robin said and turned Mike to face him, "Don't ever think of her like that. Ever."

"Look, Robin." Mike said, "Maybe you and Star had a past, but from what you say, it don't look like you got much of a future. So I'm gonna move in. And there ain't nothing you can do about it."

Robin had had enough. He slammed Mike against a wall and bared his teeth, "Stay away from Starfire."

"That a threat, Bird Boy?" Mike asked.

"You're completely out of line. I'm your boss." Robin said threateningly, "And I think you're about to be fired."

"Actually, _you're _not my boss." He motioned to Starfire, "_She_ is. And you better let go of me."

Robin hesitated, but let go.

"Good boy." Mike said under his breath as he walked to join the girls.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The car ride to Titans Tower was pretty uneventful. Cyborg made polite conversation with Emily and Bambi while Beast Boy poked at Raven.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Raven said with little emotion.

"But…but…" Beast Boy stammered, "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

Raven sighed, "No, Beast Boy."

"Fine!" He said, "I'll just…I'll just talk to Emily, then."

Raven shook her head and looked out the window. What the hell had possessed her to sit in the back seat with HIM? God, sometimes she could be so stupid and crazy…

'Yeah, crazy in love.' A voice said in Raven's mind. It was soft and dreamy.

'Oh, god. Not you again.' Raven thought.

'Of course it's me. Lo…'

'Don't say it.'

'You can't deny your emotions,' The voice told Raven in a more stern tone, 'You can't deny that you lo…'

"Shut up!" Raven said.

Everyone in the T-car stared at her.

"Um…Rae, no one was talking." Cyborg said gently, "Are you alright? You seem…"

"I'm fine." Raven lied, "Are we there yet?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin was pacing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin?" Starfire said, "You are…okay?"

Robin smiled, then frowned, then smiled again, "I'm fine, Star. I just want to talk to you about something."

Starfire nodded excitedly. Robin grinned. He loved when she was excited.

"Your personal assistant, Michel…"

"Oh, he has informed me that he wishes to be called Mike." Starfire stated.

"Right." Robin said, "Mike, he…uh, has he…ever said something to you that struck you as…odd?"

"I cannot say that he has, Robin." She said, "Of course I have only just met him."

"Yes, but has he maybe, I don't know, touched you or…"

_Honk! Honk!_

"C'mon y'all!" Cyborg said. He had just drove up, "Titans Tower is waiting."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg, Boris, Alyssa, and Mike were at Titans Tower within twenty minutes. They were all in the elevator going to the main room. Instead of elevator music, the Titans' theme song was playing.

_When there's trouble you know who to call,  
Teen Titans__  
From their tower they can see it all,_  
_Teen Titans!_ _  
When there's evil on the attack..._

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Cyborg, "This is…an interesting tune."

Cyborg shook his head, "Not really. Some weirdos with way too much time on their hands wrote it. Robin's idea to put it in the elevator. Always with the 'they made an effort to show us how much they like us. We should at least humor them.' Pfft. I usually take the stairs."

…_Never met a villain that they liked,  
Teen Titans__  
They got the bad guys on the run,__  
They never stop 'til the job gets done…_

"No." Alyssa said, "This would be great for your fans to hear. Do you have it on CD somewhere?"

"Probably." Cyborg shrugged as the elevator came to a stop.

Everyone stepped into the main room. It was deathly quiet.

"Hello?" Cy said.

"Like, over here." Came a quiet voice.

"Look." Boris said pointing to the coffee table.

They looked to see Bambi and Emily quaking in fear under the table. One of Bambi's pigtails had come loose and all of her hair was thrown messily about her face. One of her white tennis shoes was missing. Emily's eyes were very wide and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Half of her pant leg seemed to have been torn off.

"What are you doing down there?" Cyborg asked bending down to see them.

"Um…hiding." Emily said timidly.

"From what?"

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash and then something that sounded like breaking glass.

"You're so dark and gloomy!" Came Beast Boy's yells from the hall.

"And you're an idiot." Raven shot back, "But you don't see me stating the obvious."

"Yeah? Well, you need to be more optimistic!"

"You need to be more pessimistic."

"Huh?"

Raven made a sound of disgust as she stormed through the doors into the main room, things melting and breaking behind her.

"Anyway, why do you have to be like that?" Beast Boy whined.

"Because I can. Drop it."

"No! You spend half the day locked up in your room! Then when you finally do come out, you never talk to any of us! You're always reading your creepy Elmer Fellan Doe books!"

"That's Edgar Allen Poe." Raven said, "And don't insult him. He's a brilliant writer and poet. Better than you could ever be."

"Oh, so you can insult Terra but I can't insult an old dead guy?"

"That's completely different. Poe's a gifted man and he never betrayed us or gave our arch enemy our weaknesses!" Raven's temper was rising, "Unlike certain other people."

"Shut-up!" Beast Boy said, "Don't say that!"

"Say what?" Raven asked in a mock innocent tone, "Say that Terra was an evil witch who got what she deserved? Say that she became what she always was: dirt! Say that we never should've…?"

"SHUT-UP!" Beast Boy roared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys!" Cyborg bravely stepped between them, "Take it easy. We've got guests in the house."

"Uh…yes." said Alyssa, who was now under the coffee table with Emily and Bambi, "I think it would be a good idea to show us to our sleeping quarters now."

"I'm game." Mike said from behind Boris, who was crouched behind the kitchen counter.

Raven scowled, "You do it. I'll be in my room." She began walking.

"See? This is what you always do!" Beast Boy screeched.

He tried to walk after her, but Cyborg stopped him, "Let her go B."

"Fine." Beast Boy perked up, "Come with me ladies, I'll show you to your room." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bambi giggled.

Emily giggled.

Alyssa cocked an eyebrow, "Indeed."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Sorry you guys have to share a room." Beast Boy said as he entered the combination on the keyboard in front of the door, "It was kinda short notice."

"Access denied." The computer said in a robotic tone.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly before trying to enter the code again, "Password's always a little hard to remember…"

"Access denied."

"Are your sure you know what to type?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…yeah." Beast Boy had no idea what he was doing as he tried to type the password in again.

"Access denied."

"Oh, for heavens sake!" Alyssa shoved Beast Boy out of the way, "What's the access code?"

"I don't think I supposed to tell you." BB said defiantly.

Alyssa sighed in an irritated way, "Very well. Have it your way. Cyborg set this, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What is this room usually used for?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I think it's just a spare room that came with the tower."

"There are, like, spare rooms in this place? That people don't, like, go into?" Bambi asked.

"Of course." Alyssa answered even though the question was directed at Beast Boy, "This tower is over ten stories high and in the shape of a giant T. Dr. Stone…the scientist who sketched the blueprints for this building…designed most of it's nine hundred and seventy-six rooms to fill out the shape, not for living purposes." Alyssa typed something on the keyboard.

"Access granted. Welcome to Auxiliary Room Five Seven Three."

Beast Boy gaped at the raven-haired girl as she adjusted her glasses, "What did…but I…how…?"

"Simple," She said, "I took what I know about Cyborg and thought of what he would most likely use as a password."

"But you just met him!" Beast Boy said, then scratched his head, "What was the access code, anyway?"

Alyssa tilted her head and gave him an innocent look, "I do not believe I'm supposed to tell you that."

Bambi and Emily laughed.

"Your luggage is inside." Beast Boy said sharply.

"He is so cute when he's trying to be serious." Emily commented as the girls headed to their room.

"Trying to be serious?" Beast Boy said to himself.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

When Robin and Starfire finally arrived, the team and their assistants had already begun eating dinner.

"What took you so long?" Cyborg asked with a grin.

"Oooh," Beast Boy said, "Did you stop to make out?"

Robin's face turned red. Not from embarrassment, as Beast Boy would have liked, but from anger.

Starfire merely looked confused, "Make out? Make out what? Were Robin and I supposed to decipher a code?"

Mike got up, "Not exactly, Sweetheart. You know what? Since you've been so kind, I will gladly show you what making out is."

Starfire smiled and was about to say something when Robin said something instead.

"That's okay. She can look it up in the dictionary." Robin scowled, "C'mon Starfire, I'll get you a plate."

Mike mumbled something under his breath about "birdie jerks" and how they weren't fit to be in charge.

Cyborg and Beast Boy still weren't satisfied.

"Well?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Well nothing." Robin said, "Leave it alone."

"Oh, please." Cyborg said, "You must have got some action."

"We can talk about this later." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Yes." Alyssa agreed, "This is hardly a proper time to discuss Robin's personal life."

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy said, "It's always a proper time to discuss Robin's personal life."

Alyssa made a sound of exasperation and rolled her eyes, "Very well."

Alyssa got up from the table and walked straight up to Robin so that they were eye-to-eye. She put on some rubber doctor's gloves. Emily and Bambi whispered to each other and giggled. Boris stopped shoveling food in his mouth and watched. Mike had refrained from mumbling long enough to know what was going on. Even Raven glanced up from her book.

"What are you…?" Robin began.

Alyssa spoke, "Say 'aaaah'."

"Aaaah?" Robin said opening his mouth.

Alyssa kept his mouth open with her hands and examined it, "Nothing." She said, "They didn't kiss." Alyssa sounded somewhat disappointed. She pressed her ear to his chest and looked at her watch, timing his heart beats.

"Uh…this is uncomfortable." Robin told her.

"Quiet." Alyssa in an annoyed tone.

"Robin, why do you allow her to do such a thing?" Starfire said in a tone no one had ever heard her use before.

"I'm not…"

Alyssa sighed almost angrily, "Nothing. His heartbeat is at normal rate exactly. He hasn't experienced any adrenalin rush or nervousness in the past half hour." She looked at his mask, "Hmmm…always mysterious, aren't we Robin?" Alyssa dug through her pockets, "Darn. Raven? I know this is a lot to ask but…would you mind getting my bag? It's leather. Right next to my suitcase."

"You can't go ordering Raven around." Beast Boy protested.

"That's not what I meant." Alyssa said looking hopefully at Raven.

Raven seemed to be considering it.

Robin noticed this, "Raven!"

"What?" Raven said, "As pointless as this is, if it'll get everyone to shut-up, I'll do it."

Alyssa smiled. Ravens hand had a black glow around it when she lifted it up and pointed her index finger at the floor. A black hole grew on the floor and a brown bag flew out of it, landing with a soft _thump_ on the floor.

"Thank you." Alyssa stated and looked in the bag. She pulled out a pair of what looked like sunglasses, "Hold still." She said to Robin. She put them on over her regular glasses, pressed the side of her glasses, which made a beeping noise.

Cyborg and Boris' eyes widened, "You don't think those are…" Boris said.

"They can't be…" Cyborg added.

"Omnipotent Radiation Goggles." Alyssa said.

"No!" Starfire said excitedly, "Do they perform the task they were invented to accomplish?"

"Of course." Alyssa said pushing the side of her glasses some more, "I developed the technology used in them. They're my invention."

"What do they, like, do?" Bambi asked.

"They temporarily disengage certain atom's visibility, depending on how much radiation is produced." Alyssa answered.

Beast Boy, Mike, Emily, Bambi, and even Robin blinked at her.

"And that in English?" Beast Boy said smartly.

"They're X-ray vision glasses." Cyborg said, "They see through things."

Alyssa stared intently at Robin.

Robin's brain finally registered what she was doing, "Hey! Hey! HEY!" Robin turned around so she couldn't see the front side of him anymore.

"Honestly, Robin." Alyssa said, "I was looking at your eyes." She turned to face the group sitting at the table, "Nothing. He hasn't experienced any pleasure either. Just a few hints of lust, which I assume is merely teenage hormones."

Everyone gave a disappointed "awwww…" except Robin, who was too angry, Starfire, who was confused, and Mike, who was after Starfire and wasn't the least bit frustrated that nothing happened between them.

With a sigh and a head shake at Robin, Alyssa returned to her seat and everyone resumed eating dinner.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Done with chapter three! R and R people. Bye!


	4. Assistants Take Action

Jen: (in British accent) 'Ello, and welcome to Chapter Four of A Little too Personal. I am your hostess Jen813. Please sit tight as I babble on about how I do not own Teen Titans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I will someday. I WILL SOMEDAY! Sigh, who am I kidding?

And…here is chapter four:

Assistants Take Action

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_With a sigh and a head shake at Robin, Alyssa returned to her seat and everyone resumed eating dinner._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy was sleeping soundly when:

"GET UP! YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!"

A whistle blew as a very dazed Beast Boy fell out of his bed. He looked up to see Emily dressed in a camouflage outfit, complete with army boots.

"Ugh…what…time is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Time to GET BACK INTO REALITY! YOU WORTHLESS GRASS STAIN!"

B.B. stood up, "Well, you don't have to call names."

"Just for that little remark…I want you at attention when I am talking to you!" Emily yelled.

The shape-shifter put his feet together.

"Right." She said, "Now, just for that little remark you're gonna do laps around this tower until you have made a permanent dent in the floor!"

"Jeez." Beast Boy said, "Miss Moody."

"MOVE!"

Beast Boy did as he was told without hesitation.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin woke up to the blurry image of Alyssa hovering over him.

"Get UP!"

Robin's heroic-ness kicked in and he sat straight up, "Why? What happened?"

Alyssa held up a clipboard, "We are four minutes behind schedule!"

"Right. You get the Titans and I'll…" Robin stopped, "Wait, we're what?"

"Behind schedule!" Alyssa cried, "It is my first day on the job and I will have no slacking off! Hurry! Brush your teeth and take a shower!"

"Alyssa, you're supposed to assist me." Robin said, "Not wake me up at all hours of the night and…"

"Robin! It's 6:09!" Alyssa glanced at her watch, "No! 6:10! We're _five_ minutes behind schedule!"

"Let me see that!" Robin said, grabbing the clipboard. It read:

Agenda

6:00AM-6:05AM wake up/brush teeth

6:05-6:25AM shower

6:25-7:30AM morning workout

7:30-8:00AM free time

8:00-8:30AM cook breakfast

8:30-8:50AM eat breakfast/mingle

8:50-9:25AM Starfire time

9:25-10:25AM work on image w/ Emily

Robin stopped reading, "What's that?" He pointed to the 8:50-9:25 time slot.

"Oh, Starfire time? I wasn't sure if thirty-five minutes was enough, but the rest of your schedule was very tight and…"

"No. What do I _do _when it's Starfire time?"

Alyssa blushed, "Well…Robin, you…uh, you do what…um, you do what you would normally do."

"What?" Robin said, "Why would you…"

"I did not think you would be so angry, Robin." Alyssa said, "I was simply allowing you time alone with your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Goodness." Alyssa said, "There's no need to yell. Besides, I have spoken with Michel and…though it took much persuading…he has agreed to leave you and Starfire alone during that time to…do whatever it is you may do."

Robin sweat dropped.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg yawned, "What time is it?"

"Ah, 'bout eight thirty." Came Boris' voice.

Cyborg got up and stretched, "Oh. You want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

The two left in an awkward silence, headed towards the kitchen.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She sat up.

Phew, she wasn't in here.

Raven was hoping to make it to breakfast with out Bambi annoying the heck out of her.

After showering and dressing, Raven grabbed one of her Poe books. She was starting to read one of his short stories entitled, "The Pit and the Pendulum."

She slid the door open and jumped back when she heard the overly perky voice.

"Oh, Raaaavie!" Bambi said, "C'mon, you need to eat a healthy breakfast if you want to stay, like, healthy!"

Raven groaned as Bambi dragged her out of her room.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfie felt someone tickle her sides. She sat up laughing to see Mike's cool face.

"Get up." He said, "You need to eat."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

All the Titans and assistants (save Beast Boy because he was running laps around the tower and Emily who was following him) met at the breakfast table. Robin put a huge plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, and pancakes drenched in syrup on the table.

Bambi's eyes widened in terror, "Noooo!" She screamed and dove on the food to keep them from eating it. She glared at Robin, "What are you, like, trying to do, poison us!"

"It was just breakfast." Robin said.

"Just, like, breakfast!" Bambi yelled, "Do you, like, have any idea how much, like, calories and saturated fat is in one of your grease-covered bacon strips!" She paused, "Too much!"

Everyone gaped at her.

Bambi got of the food and took it of the table. She walked into the kitchen, "I'll fix you, like, a proper breakfast." With that, she went to work.

An alarmed Alyssa looked at her watch, "Please hurry up, Bambi! We're already behind schedule!"

"God, don't, like, have a cow."

"I beg your pardon!"

"So," Robin interrupted, "On my schedule it said we were going to work on image today."

"Where _are_ Emily and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

As if on cue, the doors slid open and Beast Boy, followed by Emily, came running through the them.

"YOU CALL THAT RUNNING!" She was shouting, "MY GRANDMA RUNS FASTER!"

"Emily!" Alyssa called, "Emily!"

Emily stopped, "PRIVATE!"

Beast Boy stopped as well, "YES MA'AM?"

"ATTENTION!"

Beast Boy's feet instantly went together.

"DISMISSED!"

Beast Boy fell to the ground panting, "What a workout." He muttered.

"What did you want, Alyssa?" Emily asked sweetly.

"What time are we going to work on the Titans' image?" Alyssa answered.

"Oh…uh, I suppose right after breakfast."

"Who are we working on first?"

"I actually wanted to do Raven first, you know, get the hard work over with?" Emily said.

"What?" Raven asked, "I'm _not_ changing my image."

"Of course you're not." Emily spoke as if Raven was a little child, "I was thinking of adding more color to her wardrobe."

"Well, of course." Alyssa said, "But if we add color there, we'll have to take away from somewhere else. I was thought we might want to dye her hair black."

"No!" Raven said, "You're not touching my hair _or_ my clothes."

"Breakfast is, like, served!" Bambi happily dropped five plates in front of the Titans.

On each plate was a brown-orange, gel-filled pill, coated in peanut butter.

"Uh…" Cyborg said, "Where's the meat?"

Bambi looked at him and laughed, "Meat? No, no, no. Peanut butter has, like, just as much protein, without the fat."

"What's in the pill?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fish oil." Bambi answered as if it was the most normal thing on the planet.

Beast Boy's face would have turned green if it wasn't already.

"What about _our_ food." Mike said.

"Oh…the assistants can, like, just fix up whatever." Bambi said, "Their diet is not my problem."

"Good enough for me." Mike said as he hurried into the kitchen to devour what Robin had made.

All the assistants except for Bambi followed, "Enjoy." She said.

"Wait!" Cyborg yelled desperately, "This is all we get for breakfast?"

"It's all you need!" Bambi gave a wave and joined the other assistants.

Cyborg slumped in his seat, "That little lady and me are gonna have a problem."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven couldn't believe Emily and Alyssa had actually convinced her to let them change her image. Well, she was paying for it now. She had just stood in the middle of a room for twenty minutes while Emily circled her like a shark and Alyssa stood shaking her head as if Raven was a near impossible task to take on.

Emily finally stopped and produced a clipboard from out of nowhere, "New clothes." She said out loud as she scribbled down what she wanted, "Goth…not preppy…no yellow." She resumed circling.

"That's it?" Raven said in disbelief, "You circle me for Azar knows how long and all you get from it is that you shouldn't put me in yellow!"

"Yes." Emily's face lit up, "I've got it!" She turned to face Alyssa, "What do you think of an…Avril Lavigne look?" Emily closed her eyes, as if she could already see it, "You know, like a ballerina-punk?"

"Ballerina!" Raven yelled. Something broke.

Alyssa shook her head slowly, "I don't know. You're talking all black?"

"Of course."

"I don't think that would work with her complexion." Alyssa said, "You look at Avril Lavigne and what do you see? A fair-skinned girl with light hair. Raven…"

Alyssa was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emily said.

An angry looking Cyborg stormed in. He lifted up Beast Boy, who looked terrified beyond all belief, and tossed him at Emily's feet.

"Next time you want to go around randomly pushing buttons, STAY AWAY FROM THE T-SHIP!" Cy yelled and left.

"Uh…" BB said, "Do you mind if I stay in here for awhile?"

"Not at all." Emily said.

"I mind!" Raven said.

'Why do I mind?'

"Nonsense, Raven." Alyssa stated, "I'm sure Beast Boy will be honored to give us his opinion." She looked at Emily, "Now as I was saying, Raven's skin is more of a gray color."

"I wouldn't say gray…" Emily argued.

"What do you mean? It's gray!" Alyssa wrinkled her nose, "It's a sad, gloomy, ugly, gray color and I'm saying that all black would be _entirely _too depressing."

Raven blushed. She had never thought that she was _ugly_. Not beautiful, she knew, but…ugly?

"And with the purple eyes?" Alyssa continued, "Black could work with that, but the violet hair? Never."

"Hmmm." Emily stroked her chin thoughtfully, "I guess so. The violet hair is a bit much, isn't it? It doesn't really even work with what she's wearing now."

Raven slumped a little. Was her hair that bad? Did her clothes not match? Raven glanced at Beast Boy. His brows were furrowed as if he was thinking very hard. Raven almost gasped out loud. Did _he_ think she was ugly?

"And the cape!" Alyssa said disgustedly, "The cape has got to go."

"Well, duh!" Emily cried, "We haven't gotten any further! We know she's in horrible clothes and looks like she just got worked on by a monster movie make-up artist, but we still don't know what we're going to do about it!"

Gee, that made Raven feel better. You know what? Who cares that she had no taste in clothes and was ugly? Not her, that's who! Fashion was pointless, anyway, when everyone died in the end. Everything was pointless, right? No one gets out of life alive so why should she care what other people thought of her? Maybe Beast Boy thought she was ugly. So what? It was so pointless to even _consider_ thinking about that she wouldn't waist another minute on it!

"I don't know about that." Beast Boy said, "I mean…she doesn't look that bad."

"What, are you blind?" Emily asked, "She looks awful!"

"No!" He said stubbornly, "You said you wanted my opinion, right? Well…well, I think she looks…nice."

"Nice." Raven stated as if it was an insult, "Now there's the compliment of the century."

"Hey, I'm on your side!"

"I don't need you on my side!" Raven shot back.

"Look, I'm trying to help you!" Beast Boy was frustrated, "Is it so offensive that I think you're pretty!"

Raven was about to retort when she paused to think about what he said, "Pretty?"

"What? No! I said…"

"You said you think I'm…pretty, but before you said I just looked nice." Raven shot an inquiring look his way, "Why?"

"Because…because…" Beast Boy didn't feel like elaborating.

Raven gave a slight smile as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Beast Boy couldn't let her know that he actually thought she was pretty. Raven wasn't into that mushy stuff, right? "I…misspoke."

The smile disappeared, "Oh." Raven thought she would be angry if anyone ever said something like that, but she wasn't. She really didn't feel anything. It was like she was…numb, "I'm done with this." She said emotionlessly, "My image stays the same."

Emily and Alyssa didn't even get a chance to argue with the Goth girl before she nearly ran out the door.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Thirty-five minutes earlier, Alyssa was shoving Robin into the living room where he was to have Starfire time with none other than Starfire.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, be quiet Robin!" Alyssa said tiredly as she literally pushed Robin through the doors, "Girlfriend or not, you still like to spend time with her."

"But…"

"But nothing! Oh, Robin!"

"What?"

"Would it kill you to find a decent hairdo!"

Alyssa looked around the room, not seeing Starfire or Mike.

"So…" Robin said, "If this is Starfire time, where's Starfire?"

"Take a wild guess." Alyssa switched on the TV to reveal a view one got from looking through one of the security cameras.

"WITH MIKE!"

"Yes."

Mike's face was inches from Star's as he whispered soft things into her ear. They were just outside the living room.

"He really has no right to do that!" Alyssa said, "Especially during Starfire time! Honestly! I swear if it wasn't completely uncivilized I'd…where are you going?"

Robin answered by merely growling.

Alyssa listened to what Mike was saying for a moment, "Robin wait! Listen."

Robin stopped fuming long enough to hear Mike compliment Starfire.

"You know you're very hot." He said.

"I am…warm?"

"And I think we should, you know, hook up." Mike continued.

Robin's teeth gritted together.

"I am sorry. What is hooking up?" Starfire asked.

Mike sort of half laughed, leaned in really close to her ear, and whispered something inaudible.

Robin was surprised to see Starfire's hand come in quick contact with Mike's cheek. She had _slapped_ him. Ha! Serves him right.

"I do not wish to partake in anything of that manner!" She said, "Please do not ask again!"

Alyssa turned the screen off as Starfire walked in as if nothing had happened and Mike stomped in rubbing the side of his face.

Robin smiled at her, "Hi."

"Hi." She said.

Alyssa tapped her foot, "Well?"

"Well what?" Mike removed his hand revealing a red mark that looked remarkably like a hand.

"You're late."

"Sue me." Mike said, "We have to leave them alone, anyway." He grinned in the way he had been grinning at Star a few moments ago, "In fact, we should discuss this legal matter over dinner."

Alyssa scoffed, "I'd rather dive into piranha infested waters dressed as a meatloaf."

"I'll take that as a yes." Mike grabbed her forearm and hastily pulled her out of the room.

"Unhand me you horrid, lazy, incompetent poser!" Alyssa managed to get out before the sliding doors shut, leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

"Robin! Make haste!" Starfire cried, "We must save Alyssa from…"

"Star, it's okay." Robin said, "Trust me. Alyssa can take care of herself."

"Alright." She paused, "Um, Robin?…What are we to do in this so called 'Bird Boy time'?"

"Bird Boy time?"

"That is…what Mike addressed it as."

Robin muttered a few dark things under his breath.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Might you like to go on the roof?"

Robin smiled, "That sounds good."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin and Starfire could've talked for hours, but a very annoyed Alyssa and a Mike who now had two slap marks on his face came and broke them up.

"Come on," Alyssa said, "It's time to work on your image. We are already late!"

Robin smiled and gave Starfire a wave before Alyssa successfully shoved him into the image room, as it has been come to be called.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg took a wrench from the toolbox, "How long do you think it'll take to fix the T-ship?"

Boris thought about it for a moment, "I'd estimate about…wow, a few days. Damage is pretty extensive."

Cyborg shook his head, "What kind of an idiot presses a big red button marked 'Do Not Push Unless Doors Are Open' while the doors are closed and not expect to get in trouble for it? Don't get me wrong, I love the little guy, but BB can be so thick-headed sometimes."

"Yeah."

"He's still cool though." Cyborg continued, "Robin…now there's a guy who's uncool."

"Yeah."

"Who does he think he is, anyway? Gets all obsessive over Slade and won't let me get a disco ball and lights!"

"Yeah."

"And how rude that guy can be sometimes!" Cyborg put the wrench down and got a screwdriver, "Especially to Star. Always slamin' doors in her face, amazing to me how she can still have a crush on him."

"Yeah."

"Starfire, there's the sweetest girl I've ever met." Cyborg whistled, "Never gives up. Will keep on fighting 'til she just can't fight no mo'."

"Yeah."

"Star even tried to be friends with Raven…and did it!" Cy wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Man, and those two are polar opposites! Raven's real unemotional, ya know? But at the same time she gets stuff. You could go to her and ask her for advice 'bout something really embarrassing and she would actually give it to you. Wouldn't laugh or anything."

"Yeah."

"You ever heard of the Titans East?"

"Yeah." Boris said.

"Well, their leader, Bumble Bee, now there's a pest!" Cyborg had stopped working and faced Boris, "She thinks she's so cute callin' me Sparky and bein' all…all…Bumble Bee-y, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"She talks like she can control you!" Cyborg sighed, "Man, she's beautiful, though."

For the first time since he arrived Boris smiled, "You like her?"

Cyborg, being the only member of the team mature enough to admit his feelings, answered truthfully, "Yeah." He kind of laughed, "A lot."

"Why?"

Cy had to think for a moment, "I think…I think it's because she's so...I don't know how to explain it, but…the Titans have lived together for two years now. Starfire's too nice and Raven's too…Raven. Bee is…"

"A nice break?"

"No." Cyborg said sternly, "Bee is perfect."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"No, no, no, _no_." Alyssa said rather angrily, "You can't put Robin in purple because it is too much like Raven!"

"But Raven wears navy blue!" Emily argued.

"I know! Her _hair_, however, is what color again?" Alyssa put on a dumb look, "Oh, yes. PURPLE!"

If Robin didn't do something quick, there was going to be a catfight.

"What," Robin said, "exactly, is my image going to be?"

Alyssa smiled excitedly and Emily spoke, "Robin," She giggled, "We plan to make you the hottest guy in Jump City!"

Beast Boy, who was seated on the ground because he had nothing better to do than watch the Titans get makeovers, laughed, "Robin! Hot? That's a good one!"

"We're serious BB." Emily said, "Robin will be the good-looking leader, Starfire is gonna be the cute girlie-girl that all guys like, and Cyborg will go gangsta!"

"What about me and Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven…we'll figure that out later, and you…you are gonna be not-so-good-looking funny guy." Emily giggled, "The one in clothes that _almost_ match and the one who can never be truly serious."

"Hey!" BB protested, "I can be serious!"

Emily answered by merely giggling again, "Riiiight." She faced Robin, "Hmmm…how about we go for a," Emily paused and put her hands together to gather her thoughts, "bad good-boy look?"

Alyssa looked Robin up and down, "I suppose if we dressed him in some darker colors…"

"…and got ride of the circus sideshow look…" Emily said.

"…WE COULD MAKE HIM THE COOLEST SUPER HERO EVER!" Both girls squealed.

Robin looked around nervously as Alyssa and Emily came at him with bloodthirsty looks…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Bwa ha ha! Cliffhanger! What will Robin look like after the girls are done with him? Will Mike succeed in winning Starfire's heart (or at least her body)? Should Bambi die because she's waaay to preppie? I think we all know the answer to that one…Review!


	5. New Images and Knock Out Gas

Jen: Hey! Hi! Greetings! Welcome! Salutations! How ya doin'? 'Sup dawg! What up foo'? And finally, hello.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. BUT THEY STILL ROCK! Oh…sorry. Got kinda carried away, heh.

Westward, ho!

I don't know why I just wrote that…um, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah! This is chapter five! Uh…you probably already knew that, I just…I…er…JUST READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER, GOSH!

Just one more thing! I promise! I have to say that…NAPOLIAN DYNAMITE IS AWESOME! Woo hoo! Vote for Pedro!

New Images and Knock Out Gas

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Robin looked around nervously as Alyssa and Emily came at him with bloodthirsty looks…_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire hurriedly flew through the living room. She had to get away from her crazy assistant. Mike had been continuously hitting on her ever since Bird Boy time was over. Star had been discouraging him from the start, but Mike seemed to become more determined the more she explained that she wasn't interested.

Starfire flew through random hallways, not really caring where she was going, as long as Mike wasn't there. She passed by Raven's room. Beast Boy's. Cyborg's. Rob…

Starfire stopped. She doubted that Mike would think to look in Robin's room. But Robin didn't usually allow her in there…

"Sweetheart!" Star heard the distant sound of Mike's voice, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Robin would make an exception just this once wouldn't he?

"Sweetheart!"

He would have to.

Starfire slid Robin's door open and quietly flew inside.

Robin's room was as she remembered it, though she had only actually been inside once. It was spotless, his bed was pushed against the off-white wall. A wooden desk was perpendicular to it. His closet was on the wall opposite of the bed.

Needles to say, Starfire felt that if she so much as touched her feet to the ground, she would soil his immaculate room.

She slowly flew over to his desk. Her hand found its way to the knob on one of the drawers. She stopped herself before she pulled on it.

Robin would not appreciate her rummaging through his stuff. But she was just so curious…

Before Starfire knew what had happened, the drawer was open and she was carefully setting the steel box that was in it on the top of the desk. She opened it gently…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven angrily slid her door shut and stomped into her room. Emily and Alyssa had no right to call her ugly! Why would anyone be that rude and inconsiderate!

One of her statues shattered.

Raven took a deep breath. She needed to meditate.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Inside the steel box, Starfire found…the cracked mask of Slade. She sighed in a disappointed way. She should have known. What was she expecting, anyway? A shrine dedicated to her?

Holy X'hal.

She _had_ been expecting that.

Why on Tameran would she ever…?

"Ahh! Don't touch that!"

Starfire heard Robin's panicked voice and shuffling coming from down the hall. Was he talking to her?

"Come back here Robin! We're in the middle of dressing you!"

That voice sounded like Alyssa.

"I can dress myself!"

Robin again.

"Robin!"

Emily.

Suddenly, Robin's footsteps seemed to be right outside the door. Starfire didn't have time to hide. She put the mask back in the box, shut it, and quickly placed it back in the drawer.

Robin ran in the room at top speed. The door shut automatically and he pressed some buttons on the keypad next to it.

Starfire heard Alyssa and Emily banging on the door.

"Robin! Let us in!"

"You're not fully made over yet!"

Robin turned around panting. Starfire was frozen. She stared at him a few second before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Part of Robin's cape was ripped of and so was most of his left pant leg. Half of his hair was combed flat on his head, revealing how surprisingly long his it was. A blue shirt had been forced over his head and arm over his uniform.

"Starfire!"

She sat up, "Oh, Robin…I am…sorry. It is just that you…you are…" She started laughing again.

Robin gave her an inquiring look until he felt something slide off his waist. He then felt something slide down his legs. Robin realized just how drafty it was.

All of the sudden Starfire stopped laughing. Her cheeks turned red, "Robin…"

Robin looked down.

God no. Please no.

His pants were down around his ankles.

He pulled his pants up with a yelp, "Starfire…I am so sorry! I didn't mean…they just…I was…!"

Hysterical laughter was heard behind them. Emily was on the floor cracking up while Alyssa looked thoroughly disgusted.

Beast Boy was grinning as he held up Robin's utility belt, "Who knew that was the only thing holding your pants up?"

"YOU PANTSED ME!" Robin yelled.

He lunged at the green teen but stopped in mid-air when a tape was held in front of his face, "Don't even think about it." Cyborg said. Behind him, Boris held up a video camera.

"Y-you got it on tape?" Robin whispered.

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg gave a hoot, "Booya!"

Robin reached for the tape, but Cyborg was quick to pull it away.

"Give me the tape, Cyborg."

Cyborg put his hands behind his back, "Oh, of course Robin. I would love to give you that tape. The only problem is," He showed Robin his empty hands, "I don't have it."

Beast Boy, in the form of a cheetah, was already bolting down the hallway with the tape in his mouth. Robin ran as fast as he could to catch BB, but even the Boy Wonder himself could not outrun a cheetah.

Beast Boy sprinted into the living room with Robin surprisingly close behind him. BB made a sharp turn left and leapt over the sofa. He transformed into a human and threw the tape across the room to Bambi, who was disposing of everything in the refrigerator.

"Bambi! Catch!"

"Wha…?" She looked up just in time to see the tape and successfully grab it, "Like, what the…?"

Robin roared and fell over because he turned so abruptly before going after Bambi.

"It's a tape of Robin being pantsed!" Beast Boy yelled.

Bambi brightened up considerably, "Like, really?"

"Yeah. Just run!"

Bambi finally noticed Robin, who didn't look very much like the Robin she had met, coming at her. She screamed and ran as the other Titans and assistants came into the main room.

"Like, catch!" Bambi hurled the tape at Alyssa, who caught it just in time.

'Phew,' Robin thought. Alyssa was horrified by anything immature. She didn't take crap from anyone. She would give the tape back, knowing how much unnecessary embarrassment it would cause Robin.

He stopped running, "Can I please have the tape Alyssa?"

Alyssa looked at the tape in her hands for a moment. She looked at the others who were in turn looking hopefully at her. She turned her nose up in a huff and set the tape down on the floor. She stepped back so Robin could take it.

Robin walking up to the rectangular object and stomped on it.

His feet went through it, "What…?"

He gasped.

It was a _hologram! _

He lifted his head to see Alyssa grinning as Emily dashed toward the kitchen clutching the real tape.

As Robin began to pursue her, Emily noticed Raven walk into the room. Knowing that Robin would soon catch her, she hurled the tape at Raven, who caught it with her powers.

"What's this?" The dark girl asked.

"It's a tape of Robin being pantsed!" Cyborg yelled, "Run Raven."

Robin stopped again. Surely Raven wouldn't torture him anymore.

Raven traced her fingers along the edge of the tape. It _would_ be rather fun to keep the chase going…but, it would be pointless. Robin would get the tape eventually, so why even let there be a chase at all?

Raven handed Robin the tape.

Everyone groaned as Robin smashed the tape with his fist and Raven sat down to continue reading _The Pit and the Pendulum_.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

By noon, Alyssa and Emily had gotten their claws on Robin again, but this time they did not let him escape. When Robin stepped into the living room to eat the 0 calorie, 0 fat lunch Bambi had prepared, all the Titans and assistants gaped.

Robin was dressed in a navy blue, connected, uniform that had a black necking and black shoes. His hair, as opposed to being longer because it was un-spiked as Emily and Alyssa had tried before, was cut slightly shorter, though still spiked. His mask was still firmly in place. Starfire was the only one of the Titans who recognized the outfit.

"N-Nightwing?" She said.

"How did you know!" Emily squealed.

"That was our new name for him." Alyssa said, "Let me guess, the time when you went into the future?"

Starfire nodded, recalling explaining that experience to Alyssa after she had asked about her betrothal to Gurgle…Gurdle…that perso…oh, that thing? Yes, thing was the word.

"I still don't know about the name." Robin said.

"Lunch is, like, served!" Bambi said dropping a platter of food on the table.

On it was fruit, five more pills, and five sandwiches consisting of homemade wheat bread, non-processed turkey meat, and spinach.

Cyborg was in a slight state of depression when he asked, "We get one sandwich each?"

"Yep!" Bambi said.

"What's in the pills this time?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Fish oil." She said, "Same as before."

"Joy." Raven said, "I'm not hungry. I'll just get some herbal tea."

"That would, like, be great!" Bambi was already boiling water, "Non-caffeinated tea is, like, great for the mind, body, and spirit."

Raven handed Bambi a cup and she poured it. Maybe Bambi wasn't all bad…

Just before she took a sip, the tea cup was snatched from Raven's hands. Emily glared and tapped her finger against the cup, "Tea turns your teeth yellow. Bad for your image."

"Um…" Raven started, but Bambi cut in.

"Yeah, but what about Raven's mind, body, and spirit?" Bambi pulled the cup toward her.

"Raven's teeth are _not_ going to be yellow." Emily tugged the cup toward her.

"Mind, body, and spirit!"

"Yellow teeth!"

"_Mind, body, and spirit!_"

"_Yellow teeth!_"

"_MIND, BODY, AND SPIRIT!_"

"_YELLOW TEETH!_"

With what could only be described as some sort of primal growl, Bambi jumped on Emily, scratching at full force. Emily reacted by attempting to yank all of Bambi's hair out at once.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mike, and Boris got up, simultaneously yelling, "Catfight!" Grins were plastered on all of their faces.

Alyssa looked angry more than anything as she tried to talk the girls out of clawing each other's eyes out, "Refrain from violent physical contact! Do not do this! You're acting like children! You are being unruly, uncivilized, and moronic! Do not…!"

Emily and Bambi did not even hear Alyssa.

When they kept fighting, Mike spoke, "Five bucks on the blonde."

"I don't know man," Cy said, "Bambi's looking pretty good in this. You're on."

They shook on it, and Robin and Starfire leapt to Emily and Bambi. Starfire grabbed Bambi, who had maneuvered herself on top of Emily and restrained her. Robin kept Emily from moving with the help of Raven, who was using her powers.

"…completely ludicrous that we must endure this unspeakable behavior!" Alyssa finished as Bambi and Emily began to calm down.

Raven was holding Emily fully and Robin released his grip on her, "Titans!" He said, his voice bordering anger, "Out. Mike and Boris too."

Everyone stood still for a moment. It had been a long time since Robin had barked instant orders like that.

"Go!"

The Titans and Mike and Boris did as they were told.

Robin faced the two girls, "First of all…" He started.

"First of all," Alyssa interrupted, "Let me just say that that was the most despicable act of lack of self-control I have seen in a long time! You two girls are teenagers, no, young adults! We should not have to separate you two using physical contact simply because you disagreed over something as trivial as tea!"

"Yes!" Robin agreed, "In fact…"

"In fact," Alyssa said, her voice very loud, "You are _extremely_ lucky that I do not force you to resign as Teen Titans assistants because of this incident. But know that if you ever put one toe out of line again, you will no longer be needed here and will be removed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Bambi said quietly.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Now," Robin continued for Alyssa, "I expect…"

"I expect never for anything like this to happen again." Alyssa adjusted her glasses, "I suggest you get back to work! Emily, work on designs for Starfire's new uniform. Bambi, go to the store and purchase new food for the Titans. _Move!_"

The girls scurried out, leaving Robin alone with Alyssa.

"Robin," She turned to face the Boy Wonder, "I apologize profusely for what Bambi and Emily did. They had absolutely no right to behave that way after you and your team have so kindly allowed us to stay in your home."

"Yes well…just don't do it again." Robin said awkwardly.

Alyssa walked out of the main room through the doors the Titans and Mike and Boris had left through. Alyssa jumped to the side quickly as, one by one, the Titans and assistants lost their balance against the door and toppled over one another.

Robin sweat dropped as Beast Boy pretended to be stretching, Cyborg started checking the scanner on his arm, Raven stuck her nose in her book, Starfire whistled inconspicuously, Mike filed his nails, and Boris looked anywhere but at Robin.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Later, after Alyssa and Emily had forced Cy into a pair of baggy, brown pants, an oversized shirt, a baseball cap worn sideways, and bright sneakers, Starfire had been tugged into the makeover room.

"What about a femme fatale look? Like in old film noir." Alyssa suggested.

"No. We're going for a cute look. Not a deadly, seen-too-much-of-the-dark-side-of-the-world look." Emily said, "I say we go for white and pink, soft colors. Or different shades of green, to accent her eyes."

Starfire was not one who stayed out of conversation, "Please…what is a femme fatale?"

"Nothing." Emily said. She snapped her fingers, "I've got it!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin was sifting through papers on his desk when he heard a knock at his door.

"Robin!" Alyssa yelled from the other side, "You must leave your sleeping quarters. I have to show you something."

"It needs to wait." Robin said stubbornly. He had just found a new lead as to who was behind the robberies of banks in the western region of Jump City. "Come back in three hours." He added.

Unfortunately, Alyssa had already punched in his access code and was stepping through his now open door.

"Come on!" She said, "You must see."

"I'm working on something." He said, "I have to get this done or…"

"STARFIRE!" Alyssa screamed so loud that Robin covered his ears.

"Yes?" Came Starfire's voice, though the alien princess herself wasn't visible.

"Come and show Robin!"

"Must I?" Starfire asked.

"Yes!" Alyssa stated, "He wants to see you."

With a sigh, Starfire flew in front of Robin's open door.

Robin's eyes widened, "Uh…" He had suddenly for gotten about the banks being robbed.

Starfire had on a pink, folded, plaid mini-skirt with a white tank top. Her tennis shoes were also white and her socks didn't show. Her hair had been done in a loose, middle pony tail, leaving a few stray wisps to blow freely in the wind. She still wore her neck plate and wrist guards.

"Uh…Star, you look…"

"Well hey, hottie." Mike's cool voice put a damper on the mood. He walked into view behind Starfire, "Didn't know the makeover would be such a success." He traced a wavy line down her half-exposed arm with his finger.

Alyssa nearly bolted to them and slapped Mike's hand away, "You are to refrain from touching her."

"Aw, baby." Mike said, "If you wanted me to touch _you_ instead, all ya had to do was ask."

Without warning, Mike planted his lips on Alyssa, who was too shocked to do anything at first. It only took a few seconds for Alyssa to recover. She struck fast, but she struck hard and Mike's nose was bleeding as he staggered away from her.

"You…you…" Alyssa made a disgusted sound, "You are not to do that again!"

Mike laughed, "You better watch your backside, Alyssa, 'cause I'll be watchin' it too." With that last lingering statement, he left.

Robin was surprised to see Alyssa turn a startling shade of red. So that girl did have feelings…

"Alyssa?" Starfire said gently, "You are…okay?"

"I'm fine, Starfire." Alyssa cleared her throat and looked at her watch, "Oh my," she said rather unenthusiastically, "I'm four minutes behind schedule. Robin, it's time for more Starfire Time. I have to go work on Beast Boy's image."

Alyssa walked calmly down the hall and through the door at the end.

"She did not seem fine." Star said absentmindedly.

"Starfire…" Robin began, "They…you're wearing…"

"I am aware of the cute-ness shirt they have forced on me." Star said, "Oh, Robin! I understand that they mean well but…I…Robin?"

"Yeah?"

Starfire looked down, as if suddenly uncertain of what she was going to say, "What…do _you_ think of my new uniform?"

"Oh…" Robin was stunned. He didn't want to lie. She looked…okay. Yeah, he was lying. She looked great! "You…you look…okay…"

"Merely okay?"

"Well, Star…" Okay, he had to put this in just the right way to give her self-confidence, but not give away that he liked her, "You always look…okay. I mean, more than okay…you don't…now in the…I think…"

Starfire said nothing as she left Robin in his room. Alone.

Robin just stood there. He had done a great job at giving Starfire self-esteem! This was perfect. There was some wako running around robbing banks _and_ Star was mad at him! What was he supposed to do?

More importantly, what had she wanted him to say?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg let out a groan, "I think the T-ship's totaled."

Boris stared blankly at him before falling over.

Cy laughed, "I know, man. I can't believe that little grass stain, but we're just gonna have to…" Cyborg was interrupted by his own yawn, "Anyway, you need to help me…Boris?"

Boris was snoring.

Cyborg would have shaken him awake, but Cyborg found it hard to keep his own eyelids from closing. He was…just so…sleepy…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos…" Raven felt herself crash to the ground. She paused for a moment, "Ow."

She tried to stand up. When she fell down again, Raven knew there was cause for alarm. She crawled halfway across her bedroom floor before closing her eyes and drifting off into an unusually deep sleep.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Hold still!" Emily said as she tried to fit a green shirt over Beast Boy's head.

"But I'm sooo tired!" BB whined, still squirming.

"Be. Quiet. Beast Boy." Alyssa said. She was not messing around.

Emily stopped dressing the changeling momentarily and put her hand on her head, "Oh…I think I need to lie down."

"You might as well." Alyssa said, "I can handle this."

"NO!" Beast Boy pleaded, dropping to his knees and grabbing Emily's ankles, "Don't leave me alone with her!" He was stunned to see her fall over, sleeping. "Emily?"

BB heard another thud and turned his head. Alyssa conked out, too.

Well, Beast Boy reasoned, nothing else to do but follow suit. Turning into a small kitten, he slowly let sleep consume his thoughts.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Mike watched Bambi's hips sway as she walked through the kitchen, hurriedly preparing dinner for the Titans. She suddenly scurried over to him. "Like, try this." She held out a spoon of some sort of red liquid.

Mike gave his most charming smile, "Later."

She sighed and put the spoon back in the pot the rest of the red liquid was in. Bambi walked back to Mike and sighed again, "Did it, like, smell that bad?"

"No, I just…"

Suddenly, Bambi fell on him, knocking Mike to the ground. After he got over the initial shock, he poked her arm. She didn't move. He poked a more sensitive area. Still nothing. She was sound asleep.

Mike felt his eyelids close and before he knew it, he was catching some Z's as well.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin laid down on his bed with a groan.

God, he was an idiot. Why hadn't he just told Star the truth? She was beautiful _all the time_. And it wasn't like he was the only one who noticed it. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, hell, even _villains_ took a moment to admire her beauty. It had always scared Robin that, if she wanted, Star could have any guy on this planet. On other planets, too, he suspected.

See, this was why Batman had always warned him never to get too involved with his teammates. Not only was he confused, but he found himself unable to focus on the bank robberies. Some leader he was.

The emotional side of Robin had told him to run after Starfire the moment she turned to leave. The rational side, however, knew it would be better to keep his defenses up. If she wanted to talk to him more, she wouldn't have left, anyway.

Robin heard himself yawn. Maybe he would feel better after a quick nap.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire stood in the middle of her room. Why had she done that?

Robin was in the middle of a sentence and she had just walked out. Looking back, she knew if she had stayed she would have cried. There was something about what Robin said, or was saying in fragments of thought, that made her stomach hurt.

He only thought she looked okay? Nothing more? She wasn't attractive? She wasn't beautiful? She didn't have any unique qualities?

He didn't notice her?

X'hal. Why was she gotting so worked up over this?

Starfire felt her knees buckle and found she was soon on the floor. She couldn't keep her eyes from closing and within seconds, she was asleep.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Blackfire let out a seductive laugh as she gazed at the screens. Wonderful. The knock out gas had worked and now all the Titans were sleeping, soon to be her prisoners.

So far, the only thing that had not gone completely according to plan was the fact that the Titans had five guests in their tower. No matter, they were mere Earthlings who did not pose a threat.

Blackfire grinned evilly at the screen that showed Starfire's angelic face, "You took Tameran from me, little sister. My home. So now, I will just have to take your little city…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Good God, finally! That took me forever to write! I hope it's good. Review please! Oh, and I'M ON SPRING BREAK! My school is, like, really weird so our spring break came two weeks late. I almost died this quarter. I have maintained straight A's since the third grade and for third quarter I scraped by with a 90.4 in science. I almost fainted.

Oh yeah. I was so happy that it was spring break that I was an idiot and went to Vegas even though I was kinda sick. By the time I got back I had a 100° temp. So I went to the doctor and the stupid nurse had to take my blood to see if I had a disease. God, I hate the doctor's.

Um…I don't know why I just wrote that, but I did so…yeah. Review! Bye!


	6. Goodbye

Jen: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? (invisible audience cheers) WELL, TOO BAD. This isn't a rock concert. So…go away. (invisible audience stalks away with fists clenched) Right. Anyway! Welcome to…CHAPTER SIX!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did I would be INCREDIBLY RICH! But I don't. So…boo hoo.

Anyway! On with the fic.

Good-bye

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Blackfire grinned evilly at the screen that showed Starfire's angelic face, "You took Tameran from me, little sister. My home. So now, I will just have to take your little city…"_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire awoke with a start. What had happened?

She looked around. She was in a round bed, much like the one in her room. The walls were an off-white color with swirls of light pink. The door leading out was substantially larger than Earth doors.

Starfire suddenly recognized where she was. She was in one of the Sklerch Hotel Suites on the Swamp Moons of Drenthax Four!

But that was impossible. It was very, very difficult to book a room on one of the Drenthax Moons. Even royalty was not always guaranteed a reservation.

The oversized door swung open and a dark figure stalked in.

"Blackfire?" Starfire said in surprise.

Blackfire gave her a smirk, "Did you miss me, little sister?" She walked up and pinched Star's cheek, "Last time we met, we didn't get a chance for proper good-byes."

Starfire powered up her starbolts, "That is because last time I banished you from Tameran!"

Blackfire kept on smirking, "Ah, ah, ah, little sister. Be careful with those starbolts, you might hurt someone."

A screen lowered from the ceiling and flickered on. The Titans were all chained to separate tables in a dark, dark room. There was an oversized Tameranian standing next to each table with a whip in hand. The Titans looked fearfully around.

"No." Starfire whispered, "You have placed them in a Drenthax torture chamber!"

"Well, Starbrat, your knowledge of the universe is improving. If you'll just relax, I can explain my proposition to you." Blackfire motioned for Star to sit down.

Starfire hesitated, but let her starbolts flicker out and sat down in a small chair that was hiding in the corner of the room, "What is this proposition?"

"It's simple, really…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin strained against the confines of his chains, "Where's Starfire? She's supposed to be with us!"

The Tameranian thug growled.

"Take it easy, man." Cy warned, "We're not in control here. And there's something funky about these chains."

It was true. Much to the Titans' dismay, the chains bounding them to the table somehow made it so they couldn't use their powers.

The chamber door burst open and Starfire, glowing eyes and starbolts charged, stormed into the room. The Titans had never seen her this angry. Scratch that. They had never seen her angry, period.

Starfire spoke rapidly in a tongue the Titans couldn't even begin to understand. She made elaborate arm gestures and soon the thugs slowly backed away from their tables.

Starfire flew over to Robin and destroyed his chains. She glanced apologetically at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Come, Robin." Starfire said, urging him out the door.

"Helloooo?" BB cried desperately.

"Forgetting something?" Raven asked.

"I am…sorry." Starfire shoved Robin outside and slammed the door.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Star, wait!" Robin yelled, "The Titans…"

"You must trust me Robin." Starfire said as she blocked him, her voice suddenly very shaky, "You must leave our friends for the moment."

"Why? What…"

Starfire suddenly gripped him by the shoulders and flew down the countless hallways to the suite Blackfire was waiting in.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Finally." Blackfire said, "You've got fifteen minutes." She got up and brushed herself off before exiting the room, leaving Starfire and a very bewildered Robin alone.

"Starfire, what's…"

Starfire threw her arms around Robin and began to noticeably sob, "T-this…this is the l-last…time I will ever…hug you…"

"What? What are you…"

Starfire looked up at him, her face sad and grief stricken as if she had just lost a loved one. Tears slid down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip, trying to keep from crying further.

Robin's face instantly softened, "Hey, hey. Don't cry." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "Now tell me what happened."

"Blackfire has taken us to the Swamp Moons of Drenthax Four." Starfire swallowed, still trembling, "She has said that she will return the Titans back to the city if I comply with her requests."

Robin was almost afraid to ask, "What are her requests?"

Starfire broke away from him and buried her face in her hands, "She w-wants to become a Teen Titan. And she w-wants me t-to…to…"

Robin gripped her shoulders, afraid she might fall down if something wasn't supporting her, "She wants you to what?"

Starfire tried to steady her breathing, "I am to stay here. With Karras."

"Who's Karras?" Robin asked with a clenching feeling in his gut.

Starfire burst into tears and jerked away from Robin's touch, "M-my…husbaaaand!" She wailed.

Robin nearly fainted.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Blackfire walked down one of the hotel's countless hallways until she came to a blue door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked more forcefully. The door creaked open.

"Yes?" An emerald eye was visible.

"Tell Karras his _wife_ is waiting for him." Blackfire said irritably. She hated when he had the Tameranian service maids perform special services on him.

The eye didn't even flinch, "Karras is…busy at the moment."

Blackfire let out an exasperated sigh before pushing her way past the maid into the room. Karras lay sprawled out on his bed whispering meaningless pleasantries into the ear of another maid.

"Karras." Blackfire said sharply, "Starfire is waiting for you."

"Which one is Starfire, again?" Karras said as the maid began to kiss his tan neck skin.

"Your wife." Blackfire said a little too smugly, "Your wife, the ex-Princess of Tameran." She said quite a bit louder.

The maid stopped instantly, buttoned her blouse, and hastily pulled her friend out of the room. You could get banished for messing around with the ex-Princess' husband.

Karras tiredly glared at Blackfire, "You know you could have waited a little longer to barge in. She was just about to…"

"_Enough_, Karras." Blackfire said quickly, "Get dressed and then you can see Starfire."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"YOUR HUSBAND!" Robin yelled.

Starfire was unable to look Robin in the mask, "Y-Yes…"

"But…how?" Robin sat down on the bed, "You went to Tameran to get married before. Were you going to have two husbands? It doesn't make sense."

"No, it does not." Starfire agreed, "I suppose, technically we are not wed until consummation takes place…"

Uh-oh. "What's consummation?" Robin asked. The term seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Despite all the madness going on, Starfire blushed, "Well, Robin…Consummation is…when two beings are wed…they…certain rules do not apply further…a-and they are allowed to…explore each other in an intimate way."

What? What does she mean "explore each other in an intimate way"? Kissing? Robin would throttle anyone who tried to kiss Star, but…no. People could kiss if they weren't married. What rules was she talking about? People not being allowed to hug? Touch? What other way was there to intimately explore someone's…

Holy crap.

Jesus Christ.

Dear frickin' God.

"Y-you mean…you would…with him…and…" Robin did not like to let people see him stutter, but he didn't care at this point.

Starfire burst into tears once more, "Yes, I must…"

"Don't say it." Robin pleaded more than ordered, "For the love of God, don't say it."

Starfire sat down next to him, sniffling, "I was wed to Karras when I was very young…we, that is, my family, thought he had been killed in the war on Tameran shortly before I left for Earth. I did not know I was still married to him." The last part came out in a whisper, "Please do not be angry."

Robin sighed before a determined look crossed his face, "I'm not angry." He jumped up, "Come on. We're leaving."

"But, Robin…"

"Now."

His rough tone caused her to lower her voice, "Blackfire will destroy the city…and our friends if I do not comply with her requests."

"I don't care." Robin said bitterly, "This isn't right. You're not married, you can't be. And we're just-just going to leave!"

Starfire swallowed, "Robin…you must…you must allow me to remain."

"No one's taking you away." If Robin said it enough times, it had to be true.

"Robin…you are my dearest friend." Starfire gave him a watery smile, "You have always been so kind…explaining things when others merely laughed. I have never had such a friend as you. I thank you…for all that you have taught me. I will always keep a special place for you in my heart."

Realization hit Robin like a tidal wave.

She was saying good-bye.

Starfire, the girl who had always been there for him, who always believed in him when others didn't, who kept the team from ripping each other's heads off, the girl he admired above all other people, was saying good-bye. Forever.

"Star…" For the first time in his history of leading the team, Robin was at a loss for words. He merely stared at her until she resumed speaking.

"Know that you are what makes me love Earth so much." Starfire wiped a tear from her cheek, "The Titans…will be released and Blackfire will serve as a good replacement and the city will remain safe. I will miss you Robin. More than I have ever missed another person."

Robin was overwhelmed with emotion. He had to let her go. He had no choice. He wanted to say so many things to her before she left. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, he wanted her to know that sometimes she was the only thing that kept him going, that she meant more to him than anything else in the universe.

But no words came. All he could do was lamely utter, "Good-bye."

Starfire hid her disappointment well. She placed a hand on his cheek.

Robin shivered. She had never touched him there before.

The door behind his beautiful alien princess opened revealing Blackfire standing next to a Tameranian guy Robin assumed to be Karras.

Starfire did not turn around, "Good-bye."

Starfire's hand left Robin's face as she took her place beside the man. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

Robin was surprised he didn't feel angry. Or at least repulsed. He felt…nothing. It was like he was numb. It was like seeing Starfire in another man's arms drained all life from him. It was like he was dead…but worse. It was like he was a ghost.

As Blackfire stepped into the room and Karras led Starfire out, Robin knew that life had just taken a devastating turn for the worse.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: This is a short chapter, sorry. Review guys! Bye!


	7. Climbing Out of the Pity Pit

Jen: Hey! Back with…CHAPTER SEVEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be married and having children by now!

On with the fic!

Climbing Out of the Pity Pit

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_As Blackfire stepped into the room and Karras led Starfire out, Robin knew that life had just taken a devastating turn for the worse._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin sat at his desk, staring blankly at the wall. He hadn't come out of his room since the Titans' and assistants (who had merely been contained in a jail cell) returned from the Swamp Moons of Drenthax Four. He had told the Titans that he was working on trivial things such as bank robberies and death threat cases, but in reality, he was sitting at his desk pretending there was something particularly interesting about the wall.

Robin was, of course, thinking about Starfire. Her long red hair…her emerald eyes…her innocent smile…but she was gone. She had been gone for three days, eighteen hours, and forty-two minutes.

Robin glanced at the clock. Forty-three minutes. Time had gone by slowly. Tick…tock…tick…tock…it was endless.

There was a soft knock at Robin's door.

"Robin?" It was Alyssa. Her voice was soft. Even she had become gentle with him since the Starfire incident.

"Don't want to talk." Robin said, but Alyssa punched in his access code and came in anyway.

She was carrying a tray of food, "You need to eat." She sat it down on his desk and hesitated, "You haven't come out of your room for…a while."

Robin grunted.

Alyssa continued, "Um…Everyone decided it was time for a break. A vacation from everything. We're going up to Gotham City. There's someone up there who would really like to see you."

She was talking about Batman. Robin grunted again, "Not going."

Alyssa sighed heavily, "Are you angry Robin?" The gentleness had left her voice.

"Don't want to talk."

"You have no right to be angry at Starfire." Alyssa said, her voice menacing.

Robin stood up and faced her, "Do _not_ tell me what I do and do not have the right to do!"

Though Robin was several inches taller than her, Alyssa refused to back down, "Starfire was a superhero. Her life, her _purpose_, was protecting those who could not protect themselves. She made a sacrifice. Saved a city. If anything you should be proud of her."

Robin sat down and turned so that his back was to Alyssa, "It's not fair." He said after a long pause.

"No, it's not fair." Alyssa said, "But you can't give yourself up to self-pity."

Robin's anger flared again, "I don't pity myself. I worry about Starfire!"

"No you don't!" Alyssa yelled. She spun Robin's chair around so he had to look her in the eye, "You've been in your room for over three days, sitting at your desk thinking about how unfair it is that Starfire was taken away from _you_. What a horrible life _you_ have to lead because she's gone. How awful it's going to be when she's not here to support _you_ when you obsess over cases." Alyssa put her mouth so close to his ear, he could feel her icy breath, "HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS?" Alyssa shoved him back and he fell over the chair, hitting his back to the ground.

"What the heck was I supposed to do?" Robin shouted from his spot on the floor.

Alyssa stopped for a moment, slightly shocked that Robin had used the word "heck", but regained her composure and glared.

Before she could respond, Robin continued, "The city would have been destroyed! Blackfire would have killed the Titans." His voice lowered considerably, "She would have killed Starfire."

"So that's your claim, is it?" Alyssa said disgustedly, "You're moping around in your room because you care about Starfire?" She laughed bitterly, "If you cared about her _at all _you would be moping around your room thinking about how horrible _her_ life must be right now! This is the second time she has been forced into marriage. She has to spend the rest of her life with a man she hasn't seen in years, a man that she doesn't love." Alyssa resumed yelling, "And then there is that little issue of consummation!"

Robin visibly winced and sat up, "I don't need to hear this. I've got problems too."

"I cannot believe how selfish you are being!" Alyssa began walking towards the door, "You don't need to hear this? I don't either."

"Selfish?" Robin was standing now, "You don't think I've had my share of problems?"

Alyssa faced him, "This isn't about you."

"I'm an orphan." Robin confessed, "But you know what's really sad about that? My parents were murdered. And I saw it!"

"So what?" Alyssa asked, "You don't think Starfire had any issues? You've been to Tameran, Robin. Did you see her parents anywhere?"

Robin was silent.

"You want more?" Alyssa persisted, "You want to know how your precious Starfire was brought to Earth? She was sold _by her parents_ into slavery. She was just a child."

Robin looked up, "What? Why would her parents do that?"

"There was a war on Tameran." Alyssa said, "The planet would have been destroyed if Starfire hadn't become a slave. Her mother and father sacrificed her."

Robin seemed to be drinking this in when that determined I-am-Robin-here-me-roar look crossed his face, "Where's Blackfire?"

"What are you doing now?" Alyssa said in exasperation, "I'm not done speaking with you!"

"I'm done with you." Robin said, "And I'm getting Starfire back."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't resist leaving off there. Review please! Bye!


	8. And So It Begins

Jen: Welcome to…CHAPTER EIGHT! Yeah! Alright! Woo! Okay…um, what was I doing again?

Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

On with the fic!

And So It Begins

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_"What are you doing now?" Alyssa said in exasperation, "I'm not done speaking with you!"_

_"I'm done with you." Robin said, "And I'm getting Starfire back."_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Blackfire cheered as her race car bumped Cyborg's off the track, "Ha! Beat you again, Cy!"

Cyborg glanced down at his untouched game controller, "Don't call me Cy. And I'm not playing."

"Well, fine, _Raven_." Blackfire said and flew out of the main room.

Boris looked at Cyborg from his spot behind the couch, "I don't really like her."

"No one does." Cyborg reassured him.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven walked through one of the countless hallways of Titans Tower, clutching her copy of _Angels and Demons. _Edgar Allen Poe was just too dark considering recent events.

"Hey." A rather depressed voice greeted her.

"Hey." Raven replied, equally depressed.

"So." Beast Boy continued.

"So."

"Quiet around here, huh?" Beast Boy said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Yeah." Raven was silent for a while, "Can't believe she's…actually gone."

"It's kinda weird." Beast Boy agreed. This time his voice was shaky, "I really miss her."

Raven looked at him with the blankest look she could muster, "I'm sure you do." She turned to leave but Beast Boy stopped her.

"Wait! Don't you miss her?" Beast Boy asked desperately, "You have to miss her Raven! Even you miss your friends, right?"

Raven didn't look at him. She remained silent.

"Raven…I know you're not allowed to feel them, but…you still have emotions." Beast Boy bit his lower lip, "Don't you?"

Raven still said nothing.

"Oh." BB said. He, too, turned to depart.

"Stop." Raven said. She faced him, "I mean…I…"

"What?"

"I do miss Starfire." Raven looked at the floor. "I miss her very much."

Beast Boy gave a half-satisfied nod and began to walk away.

"Wait." Raven walked in front of him, "We're both sort of…overly emotional now, right?"

"I guess." He said with a shrug.

"I find that…when I'm having trouble with my emotions, it's best to talk them out with somebody." Raven hoped he was catching her drift.

Beast Boy knew what she meant, but refused to let her go without him being dominant in this situation, "Probably."

Raven sighed. Of course Beast Boy wouldn't catch her drift, "Would you…I mean, can we…talk? You know, about…things."

"Sure." Beast Boy leaned against the wall, "Starfire not being here has really made me think."

Raven could have made so many snide remarks about that comment, but refrained. "I know." She said.

"And poor Robin." Beast Boy gave a bitter smile, "He's really kicking himself right now for not…" He trailed off suddenly.

"Yeah, for not asking Starfire…"

BB pointed behind Raven where Blackfire stood.

"Hey, guys!" She said in that voice the Titans had come to loathe, "Can I join the conversation?"

"No." Raven said bluntly, "Go away."

"What about you Beast Boy?" Blackfire put her hands on his shoulders, "You want to talk to me, right?"

"Not really." He said, removing her hands.

"I'm a Teen Titan." Blackfire flipped her hair, "All of you are going to have to deal with it."

"You _don't_ deserve to be a Titan." Raven's eye twitched.

"Easy Rae." Beast Boy said, "She's not worth it."

Blackfire smirked and left one last lingering comment, "Never thought I'd see the day when Raven was too terrified to stand up for herself." With that, she left, looking for someone else's day to wreck.

Raven's fists clenched and her book exploded. She watched as the shreds drifted down to the floor. The evil thought of Blackfire following suit crossed her mind when…

"Robin really missed his chance."

"Yeah." Raven agreed.

"It's amazing how something can be yanked out of your life like that."

"'You don't know what you have until it's gone.'" Raven quoted, "I hate that phrase, but it's true."

"Yep."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I'm…I've got to work on image with Emily. We got cut short last time." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, right."

"Bye."

"Don't say that." Raven asked more than ordered, "We're in the same house, right? No need for goodbyes."

"Yeah." Beast Boy smiled, "Uh…see you later."

"Yeah."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin stalked through a hallway at full speed, Alyssa nearly jogging behind him, "BLACKFIRE!" He yelled, "BLACKFIRE! COME HERE!"

Blackfire's head peeked out from around the corner, "You called?" She said sweetly.

"I want Starfire back." Robin got really close to her face, "Now."

"Is that an order?" Her voice was innocent again.

"Yes."

"No can do." Blackfire gave a look of mock sadness, "You know the rules. If Starfire comes back, your precious city goes kaboom."

"How would you do that, exactly?" Robin asked.

"Simple. There is a fleet of Drenthax battle ships on the swamp moons big enough to take out a planet three times the size of Earth." Blackfire smirked, "And I know an old friend who would be enthralled to lend the fleet to me for a while."

Robin's teeth gritted together.

"Back down Robin." Alyssa whispered, "Now is not the time."

Blackfire glanced at her imaginary watch, "Would you look at the time! Gotta go. See you, Boy Wonder."

Robin spun around and punched the wall.

"Robin!" Alyssa said. She was going to tell him to control himself, that punching the wall wouldn't get Starfire back. However, the thought of her being in the wall's place scared her a bit and she realized that it would be best for Robin not to have another reason to be angry, "What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know." Robin hung his head, "I…don't know."

Alyssa glanced around. She suddenly looked at her watch, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Robin asked desperately.

"I cannot tell you all of it now." Alyssa whispered, "You have to trust me. Go to the Titans one by one. Make sure Blackfire cannot hear…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Cyborg!" Robin called over the intercom, "Report to the T-Ship. There's been, ah, an emergency…gas…leak." He improvised, "Hurry!"

Cyborg leapt off the couch and bolted for the garage. Boris followed.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Do you understand?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg said. He hesitated, "This better work. Do you even know what the whole plan is?"

"It doesn't matter." Robin clenched his fists, "We have to get Starfire back!"

Cyborg put his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder, "Look, Rob…I know you care about Star, but if whatever the plan is doesn't work…well, a lot of innocent people could be hurt."

"I know." Robin turned his back to Cyborg, "I've thought about that. I know the consequences. But Cyborg, out of all of the Titans, Starfire deserves the most to be happy. She's been through the same kinds of things we all have. Did you ever hear her complain? Did she ever wallow in self-pity? No…she was going to make her life happy whether it truly was or not."

Cyborg thought about this for a moment, "Star was never the wallowing type…"

"Cyborg, please." Robin took a deep breath, "I need Starfire back. I need to know that she's okay."

Cyborg rubbed his neck, "I don't know, man. From what you've told me so far, the risk is just so high…"

"What if it was Bumble Bee?" Robin blurted out, "What if you knew that if you didn't act now, you would never get to see her again?"

Cyborg paused briefly, "You heard the man!" He said to Boris, "We gotta get the T-ship ready for a seven day trip!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"But how the heck am I supposed to fight crime in this!" Beast Boy cried as he looked himself up and down in the mirror, "It's so…lame."

"Y-You don't l-like it?" Emily broke down and started crying, "I knew it! YOU HATE MEEEEE!"

Beast Boy had grown accustomed to her mood swings, but still felt guilty when she cried, "Aw, Emily! Don't cry! I like it. I really do."

Emily's look turned from one of pure sadness to pure loathing, "Oh, I see what you're doing." Her eyes narrowed, "You think that by telling me you like my outfit design, I will go out on a date with you and somehow we'll end up making out!"

"No, I…"

"PERVERT!" She shrieked before storming out.

Beast Boy sighed and looked in the mirror again. Emily had made him wear a baggy t-shirt that had a zebra stripe pattern. The sleeves were spotted like leopard's fur. His pants were red.

That's right. They were red.

Not another animal print to match his hideous shirt, or even a neutral color to blend. They were red.

"Hey, Beast Boy, where are…" Robin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Beast Boy, "Oh, Beast Boy, what in the world did Emily…"

"Leave me alone." BB snapped.

"Not a chance." Robin said, "Gather all the assistants and make sure Blackfire's not in the room. Starfire's coming back."

Beast Boy's face brightened considerably as he listened to the plan.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin rapped on Raven's door, "Raven, open up!"

"Go away." The tone was menacing, as if the speaker was trying to cover up pain and hurt with anger.

"It's about Starfire."

There was a crash inside, then a pause, "I don't want to talk about…her."

"Raven, please." Robin leaned against her door, "I'm getting her back. And I…can't do it alone. I need…help."

There was no sound.

"Raven, please!" Robin said again, all though this time more desperately, "I need her back. She deserves to be back."

"It won't work." Raven discouraged, "We shouldn't even try."

Robin spun around and pounded on the door, "So that's it?" BANG! "You're giving up," BANG! "on Starfire?" BANG! "You coward!" BANG! BANG!

The door slid open and Raven walked out, "_Do not call me a coward_."

"The truth hurts, Raven."

A few doors blew off their hinges.

"You have no right to talk to me like that." She said.

"I was frightened too." Robin confessed, though his confident demeanor showed no such thing, "I missed Starfire, but the city…I didn't know what to do. Then I had to ask myself, what was more important? There are many lives at steak. I, however, refuse to be bound to this city. It can't keep me here and neither can you. I need your help on this mission, Raven, but if you're afraid to…we're going through with it, anyway."

Raven looked away and said nothing.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Wait." The word was hesitant, but she had still said it, "What do you need me to do?"

Robin almost smiled.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Blackfire," Alyssa motioned for her to come over, "There you are."

"Can I help you with something?" Blackfire said tiredly.

"Yes, in fact."

"Okay…what?"

"I need you to test out my latest invention." Alyssa handed her a blindfold, "Here. Put this on."

Blackfire sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She sighed again, but wrapped it over her eyes, "Now what?"

"Say goodnight."

"Goodnight? Why…?"

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Blackfire hit the floor before she could even register what had happened.

Raven hovered over the spot she had just teleported to, "She'll be out for a good four hours. When she wakes up, she'll think she's a monkey." Raven looked rather pensive.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Alyssa asked.

"Hey!" Mike called from the hall before Raven could respond, "The cage is ready, is she out?"

Raven visibly winced.

"She's out." Alyssa confirmed.

"Bring it in, boys!"

Cyborg and Boris stepped into the main room carrying an abnormally large cage.

"Set it down there." Alyssa told them.

They did so and tried to pick Blackfire up off the floor. It took a few tries and a few complaints ("Jeez, how much does this girl weigh?") before they successfully maneuvered her off the ground and into the cage.

"Good." Alyssa said. She turned back to Raven, "I am sorry. What was wrong?"

"It was pointless." Raven muttered.

"Oh, well…okay, then." Alyssa's eyes widened behind her glasses, "MICHEAL JAY FORMER, IF YOU DON'T CONTROL YOUR WONDERING HANDS, I SWEAR I'LL CHOP THEM OFF!"

Mike removed his hands from the cage, "Jealous again, Alyssa?"

Alyssa scowled. "Don't start with me."

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? You're cute when you're aggravated."

Alyssa raised a brow at this, but before she could retort Robin's voice filled their ears.

"The T-ship is ready for launch. Cyborg, Boris, Alyssa, report to the garage." The intercom made his voice unnecessarily loud and everybody cringed.

Those told to left.

Alyssa shot Mike a deadly look, but as soon as she was gone, his hands were back in the cage again, feeling around.

Raven sighed yet again.

This plan of Robin's had better work because it was going to be a looong seven days.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: There! Finally! That took me such a long time. Anyway! Review and…yeah. Bye!


	9. Of Birds and BoStaffs

Jen: Hello and welcome to…CHAPTER NINE…of A Little Too Personal. Like, ohmigod, I'm so, like, excited, like! (Sry, I'm being a retard.) Anyway, you all know the dreadful thing that comes next:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do, however, own their assistants. So BACK OFF! Ahem.

Of Birds and Bo-Staffs

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Alyssa shot Mike a deadly look, but as soon as she was gone, his hands were back in the cage again, feeling around._

_Raven sighed yet again._

_This plan of Robin's had better work because it was going to be a looong seven days._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Launch in T-minus five…"

"Ahhhh!"

"…four…"

"Ahhhh!"

"…three…"

"Ahhhh!"

"…two…"

"Ahhhh!

"…one…"

"Ahhhh!"

"…liftoff."

**FOOOOOM!**

"Ahhhh!"

"Shut-_up_ Beast Boy!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"They have successfully launched." Emily said, gripping the oversized headphones covering her head, "They'll be going through the ozone layer in just under fifteen minutes."

"Good." Raven said, staring at the machine that was directly linked to Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, "Alert me as soon as they reach space."

Emily nodded and returned her attention back to the machine.

Raven walked out of the room. She needed to meditate, but couldn't. She was way too stressed out for something that required no thought. What she really needed was something to steady her nerves, relax her. She needed herbal tea. And lots of it.

Raven stepped into the main room, headed to the kitchen. Blackfire was still unconscious in the cage, Mike was closing his eyes and guessing which body part he was feeling, and Bambi was bustling about the kitchen, searching high and low for bananas for when Blackfire woke up.

Raven glowered at Mike, "Hey, Mr. Touchy-Feely, go help Emily."

Mike opened his eyes for a moment, "No."

There was a crackle of black energy at his feet and it took no time at all for Mike to realize that she wasn't going to ask again.

He got up, "Fine. Whatever."

Raven glared at him until he left. She took a seat at the breakfast table and rubbed her temples. Azar, she felt lousy. Not even Blackfire deserved to be treated like this.

"Do you, like, want anything, Raven?"

Raven looked up to see Bambi's face, "Herbal tea."

"Like, comin' up."

Raven sighed. She needed something besides herbal tea. A good book? No, all of her books were entirely too depressing. Meditation? Nope, she had gone over that one already. Chocolate? Not really Raven's thing, though she heard that it made most girls feel better. Oh, wait, Raven wasn't like most girls. What the heck did she need?

Bambi set the mug down in front of Raven, "You, like, look like you need a friend."

Raven blinked. Then blinked again. Could that be it?

Not likely, and even if a friend was the solution, she wouldn't want to talk to Bambi. Raven took a sip of her tea, "I don't."

"Like, yes you do. You've, like, been acting all, like, annoyed at anyone who, like, gets near Blackfire." Bambi said in her overly-perky voice.

Raven was about to say something when:

"Raven, the T-ship has left the atmosphere. Robin wants to speak with you."

Raven got up and dragged herself into the computer room, leaving Bambi to her unanswered question.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven entered the computer room to see Robin's serious face on the giant screen. She sat down next to Emily and put some headphones around her head.

"This is Raven." She said, "You left the atmosphere successfully."

"Affirmative." Robin said while pushing some buttons.

The screen cut in half and Cyborg's face appeared, "Systems check complete. Everything's in working order."

"Confirming." Raven said. She ran another systems check with the mainframe, as was standard procedure. A light flashed green, "Confirmed."

The screen split again and Beast Boy appeared, "Dudes, are we there yet?"

Alyssa's voice was heard off screen, "_No_, we're _not_ Beast Boy and for the _umpteenth time_ we _will not _be there for another three days. _Stop asking!_"

"Bummer." He muttered before his slot disappeared.

"Cyborg," Robin said, "Set the coordinates for the destination."

Cyborg nodded and vanished.

"Raven."

"Yes, Robin?"

"I…I wanted to thank you." He said.

This certainly caught her off guard, "Oh…for what?"

"I know that…you don't like to mess with other people's minds." Robin looked down, "But you did. For Starfire."

Raven was surprised he had noticed this, "Starfire…like you said, she doesn't deserve this." Raven raised her chin high and graced him with smallest of smiles, "So go get her."

Robin gave her a slight nod before pushing another button. The screen went blank.

Raven removed the headphones, "Emily, stay in here at all times. Make sure if Robin needs to contact us again, he's able. Mike," She turned to the corner where he was standing, "Stay here too. Run a systems check every half-hour. Understand? Every half-hour. We can't take any chances."

"Got it."

Raven headed towards the kitchen. She was going to need way more than one cup of herbal tea.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin paced around the interior of the T-ship. They were nearing their destination. It was only a matter of hours before they reached the Swamp Moons of Drenthax Four. And Robin was way too anxious to sit down.

They had been in space for just under three days and hadn't contacted the Tower since they had left. There was no need to. It wouldn't be a good idea call now anyway, since it was nearly 2:00 am on Earth. Everyone in the T-ship followed the same sleeping schedule and was catching some Z's.

Everyone except Robin of course.

There was no way he could sleep, not with Starfire so close. Not with him mere hours away of getting her back. That is, if the plan worked.

The plan, Alyssa had finally explained, had to be executed in under one hour. Cyborg was to fly them a few hundred miles above the Sklerch Hotel. Robin, Beast Boy, and Alyssa were going to fly one of the escape pods down while Cyborg and Boris remained in the T-ship, hovering. Once the trio reached the Sklerch Hotel, they would have to get past a few guards.

That, Alyssa had said, was going to be the hard part. It was Beast Boy's job to distract them because Robin wanted to see Starfire and Alyssa was the only one who could hack into the advanced computer system. In order to distract the guards in a quiet, not alarming way, Beast Boy had to dress up as a female of the alien race called the Ugl-yans.

Robin sat down.

The Ugl-yans were a species that was considered one of the ugliest in all of the galaxy. Though, for some reason, sklerches found them intensely attractive.

Beast Boy had to pretend to be a female of the race and simply flash a little bit of skin to the guards. They would chase after him and he would run. Alyssa and Robin would sneak past into the hotel. Beast Boy was not happy about his assignment, but said he would do it for Starfire.

After they snuck in, Robin and Alyssa would go to one of the sign in machines (the idea of using actual sklerches to sign beings in was discarded when Anana, Queen of the Glass Planet Gretha, vomited after being touched by the sklerch who gave her the piece of paper which had her room number on it) and Alyssa would hack into some files. They would find out which room Star was in and go there.

Robin slouched in his seat.

Once they reached her room, Alyssa would pick the electronic lock. They hoped Karras wasn't going to be there, but if he was, Robin was going to fight. Once he brought Karras down, they would get Starfire.

They would move through the hotel to the entrance where the guards would probably have Beast Boy in custody. Robin would kick some more alien butt and they would run like hell to the escape pod. If all went well, they would reach the T-ship and Cyborg would cloak it, making them invisible.

Robin felt his eyelids begin to droop.

Then, once they checked her for injuries, Starfire would throw her arms around Robin. The others would leave. Robin would hug her back and out of the blue she would kiss him. Yeah, that's right. He would kiss her back and they wouldn't realize they had moved until he had her pressed gently against the wall. She would break away for only a moment to say:

"Oh, Robin! I missed you so much! I love you!"

They would kiss again, "I love you, too." He would mutter against her mouth.

She would push him back, her eyes full of want, "Robin…show me how much you love me."

He would happily oblige. And she would yelp out his name when he did something that particularly pleasured her.

"Robin!" She would moan, "Yes, Robin! Robin…"

"Robin! Robin! ROBIN WAKE UP!"

Robin's head shot up to see Alyssa's slightly blushing face. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep.

"Uh…Robin," She wouldn't look him in the mask, "I think you might want a towel."

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"A towel, Robin." She handed him one that was conveniently located next to his seat.

He looked at it in confusion for a few moments. Something caught the corner of his eye. He looked down, past the towel.

Oh, Jeez.

The seat was wet. His pants were wet. And it wasn't urine.

He grabbed the towel quickly.

Alyssa cleared her throat, "Would you like a different pair of pants?"

Robin reddened, "Yes."

She left for a few moments and returned with some clean tights. She turned around and he began to put them on.

"I came through here to get a glass of water." Alyssa explained, "You were, ah, sort of moaning and saying Starfire's name. Then, well…your pants, and I thought I should probably wake you up."

Robin took a deep breath after zipping his pants, "How far away are we from the Swamp Moons?"

"Approximately three hours." Alyssa looked at the watch she never seemed to remove, "On Earth it's five-oh-seven AM."

"Wake the team up in fifteen." Robin said.

"Right." Alyssa paused before she left, "Uh, Robin…not to pry but, the dream you had…it _was_ about Starfire, wasn't it?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." Robin crossed his arms, "You're dismissed."

"Dismissed? Robin…"

"You're dismissed." He repeated, only much louder.

"Yes sir." Alyssa spoke quietly, "Pardon me for talking back." The door slid shut behind her.

Robin took another deep breath. Where in the world did that dream come from? He was thinking about the plan then…he was thinking about Starfire. Starfire…he had imagined her…and him…doing…oh, man. He should have come to his senses early on. He should have known it was a dream and he should have stopped it. Somehow.

Robin pondered something else: Did he want it to stop? Yes, Robin thought reflexively, of course he wanted it stopped. Not only was it unwise to get involved with a teammate, but it was unwise to get involved with anyone at all. It would end in them leaving you no matter what. Everyone had to die sometime, even if you loved them more than life.

Then something stirred in Robin. Something, dare he say it, _human._ Something _natural_. Something _normal_. Richard Grayson had been awakened. Richard Grayson wanted more than a dream. He wanted something like that to really happen. He wanted Starfire.

Robin, however, knew that was a bad idea. Still, Richard was powerful and Robin would probably have to fight for control. As long as he wore the mask, Robin reminded himself, he was Robin. Not Richard.

Alyssa's voice boomed over the intercom, "Attention all organisms on this ship, please awaken and report to the main room. I repeat wake up and report to the main room. That is all."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"…That is all."

Beast Boy groaned. What time was it?

He had to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus before he swung his feet over the side of his bed. He stretched and got off the bed. He walked to his closet and threw on his new uniform. He really did hate those red pants.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin waited for everyone in the main room. Cyborg stepped through the door followed by Boris and Alyssa. Beast Boy was still nowhere to be found.

Robin sighed.

"I'll get him." Alyssa said.

She walked out of the room.

"BEAST BOY, IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE MAIN ROOM IN THIRTY SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE CYBORG KNOWS THAT YOU TAPED RAVEN…" There was a loud "NOOOOOO!" heard as BB sprinted into the room.

Alyssa's voice stopped momentarily, then: "You are thanked for your cooperation."

Beast Boy glared at the girl when she, too, entered.

Robin went into the center of everyone, "Titans, assistants," He said, "We will be reaching the Swamp Moons in two hours and thirty-eight minutes. Before we get there, lets go over the plan one more time…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg gave Robin the thumbs up sign as the escape pod lowered. The claw that was holding it to the T-ship opened and the pod was released. Robin took a deep breath and began to steer towards the small moons that were below him.

"Come out, Beast Boy." Alyssa ordered.

"No way." The changeling said slowly from behind a curtain, "There is no way I'm going out in this."

"Honestly, Beast Boy," Alyssa placed her hands on her hips, "Swallow your pride, be a man."

"That's the problem." He said, stepping out into view, "I'm not a man." Alyssa had forced him into a puke green frock, complete with house slippers, a bonnet, and a chest stuffed with toilet paper.

Alyssa kept a straight face, "You look fine. The sklerch guards won't be able to resist you. Trust me."

Beast Boy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "prude."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing."

Robin looked back for a moment, too focused on the fact that Starfire was mere miles away to even smirk at Beast Boy, "We're going to reach the Sklerch Hotel in nine minutes. Be ready."

Beast Boy sighed. Red pants were better than a puke green frock.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin eased the pod to the ground in front of the grand building that was the Sklerch Hotel. If front of the enormous doors stood two large…Tameranians. What?

"Alyssa…" Robin said, "Those don't look like Sklerches."

She glanced out the window. Her eyes widened for a moment, "…Cripes."

"Alyssa!" Robin said dangerously, "What happened?"

She looked at him. Her face held confusion, "I-I…" Alyssa took a deep breath and prepared to say a phrase she very rarely spoke out loud, "I don't know."

"What?" Robin was speaking very loudly, "What do we do? Starfire's still in that hotel!"

Alyssa knew if she didn't keep calm, no one would, "Settle down, Robin. There must have been some inaccurate information published when I researched this hotel. I suppose it's possible that the _Encyclopedia Galactica_ I read was out of date or…"

"It doesn't matter what you did wrong." Robin got up, "We're going to get Starfire back. Now."

"Robin, if we just barge in…"

"I don't care what happens." He looked down.

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something but suddenly decided against it. Instead, she let out a breath, "I have a plan."

Robin listened hopefully.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The Tameranian guard known as Bulrow stood quietly, spear in hand, in front of the doors leading to the famous Sklerch hotel. Three figures came into view and he instantly stiffened.

As they drew closer, Bulrow could begin to make out the figure leading them. She was an Earthling who had ebony hair and sharp eyes. She took proud strides and he could tell already that she thought herself important.

The being on the right of her was an Ugl-yan. What's worse, it was a female. She was wearing a frumpy looking dress with a polka dotted bonnet. She was green, like all Ugl-Yans, but had oddly shaped ears. Bulrow wondered briefly if that was why she wore such a hideous bonnet, to attract attention to it instead of her ears.

The lad on the right of her was human, as she was, and seemed as though his hair had gotten into a fight with a norken and it's gooey teeth. He was wearing skin tight blue fabric and by the look of his beyond angry face, the fabric was probably riding up in places it should not.

The girl approached him with a sort of confidence he found in few Earthlings and, to his surprise, spoke some words in his language:

"Hesbad dorfn'r c-canshilt."

She could work on pronunciation and she stuttered a bit, but Bulrow understood her all the same, "Dosk bahee norkfel eln'r?"

She paused a few moments before answering, "Seldor morkdel bessoner krel."

Bulrow raised an eyebrow at this. In response to his question of "What is your business here?" she replied, "We come seeking obsessive pins."

"Rolk blor?" He asked, which meant, "Please repeat that."

"Bessoner krel." She said, "Shellep Komand'r releem."

Bulrow's eyebrow arched further at this. She had said "obsessive pins" again, then followed it up by saying, "Blackfire sent us."

When he said nothing she repeated herself.

"Bessoner krel. Bessoner krel, forlal kenda Tameran!"

That one translated to: "Obsessive pins. Obsessive pins, she was royalty of Tameran!"

Bulrow tried to piece together what she really meant. The only royalty they had at the hotel currently was Starfire…Blackfire's sister. Oh.

"Ah, bes_san_or kr_ee_l." He said out loud, speaking the proper word for "princess" to her. "Komand'r releem selk?"

"Kel." She said, relief painted painfully obvious on her facial expression.

She claimed Blackfire had sent them to check on Princess Starfire and Karras. He knew that the privacy the Sklerch Hotel promised was one of the highest ranking reasons organisms elected to stay there. This girl would not know of Starfire unless she was speaking the truth.

"Lefd'r tuh." He said, stepping aside. That had meant "Please proceed."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Alyssa let out a breath after they had successfully made it inside the hotel. In all honesty, she wasn't completely sure her plan was going to work. In even more honesty, she hadn't really had that much of a plan. Starfire had taught her a bit of the Tameranian language and, with Alyssa's photographic memory, she had remembered nearly all of it.

The inside of the hotel was much like the halls Robin had seen on his last visit there. They were mostly white with swirls of pink and sometimes purple. The ceiling was very high up and several slot-machine looking things were positioned in the center of the floor.

A stick with at least ten arms looked up at them from one of the machines. It had one huge eye and made a screeching sound before scooting away towards a pair of doors on the opposite end of the room. An eerie silence followed once it was gone.

Alyssa broke the quiet without a thought, "Those are the sign in machines. Come."

Robin and Beast Boy followed her.

They reached the machine and Alyssa pulled a small cube out of her pocket. She placed it by a button on the machine and three small wires came out of it, poking at various buttons.

"What is that thing?" Beast Boy whispered.

"It's called a H.A.C." Alyssa said, "Hyper-active computer. Its primary function is, well, hacking. Most people will tell you it was developed by NASA, but what they don't know is that several very profound scientists actually brought it over from Russia to…"

"Alyssa," Robin said sternly, "Stay on task."

She looked like she was trying with extreme difficulty to keep from rolling her eyes. The wires from the HAC abruptly stopped moving and shot back into one of the faces of the cube. It blinked blue a few times, then beeped.

Alyssa smiled while looking at the small object in her hand, "How convenient." She said, "The sign in machines also provide a digital map for their guests."

Robin frowned, "So?"

"So, this is going to take much less than an hour."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The trio was silent as they walked down one of the many empty halls in the hotel. There must have been forty doors in that hall.

Alyssa stared intently at the HAC, "The one at the end. I'm sure of it."

"Starfire's in there?" Robin asked.

There was little hesitation, "Yes."

Robin sprinted down the hall.

"Wait, Robin!" Alyssa tried to keep up, "Something might be…"

Robin broke down the door with one powerful sidekick. What he saw in that suite enraged him more than anything else ever had…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Bwahahaha! I'm evil! Review please! See ya!


	10. Finally a Star

Jen: And I'm back! With…CHAPTER TEN! Yay. Anyway, on with…

The disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Please don't sue me. No, really, I'm broke.

Finally a Star

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Robin broke down the door with one powerful sidekick. What he saw in that suite enraged him more than anything else ever had…_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

He had her. That man, Karras, had Starfire pressed against the wall of the room as he forcefully kissed her. She was struggling, but his strength obviously outdid her own as her ran one hand down her body, the other one's elbow against her throat, keeping her to the wall.

Of course, at the sound of a door breaking down he momentarily stopped his assault on Star long enough to look at Robin's gloved fist before it came in contact with the bridge of his nose. Starfire quickly ran out of the way as Karras fell back and hit his head.

But Robin didn't stop. His bo-staff was out in a fraction of a second and he was hitting Karras with every ounce of strength he had. Starfire watched in horror as Karras' face turned to the left, to the right, up, then down. A loud crack was heard and Robin gave him one last hit before Karras sank to the ground.

Robin turned to face Starfire, who had wedged herself into one of the corners of the room. He was panting and he had that same look of blind fury she had seen so many times before. It was the look he had on every time he fought Slade.

Alyssa came running through the door, followed by Beast Boy who was, for some reason, wearing a frock.

Alyssa's eyes widened at the sight of Karras' bloody face, "O-oh my God…"

"Dude…"

"Star?" Robin said, retracting his bo-staff and putting it back in his utility belt.

She shook her head from her spot in the corner, "R-R…"

"Starfire?"

Starfire's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"How long until she wakes up?" Robin demanded as soon as Alyssa got out of the emergency medical room on the T-ship.

Getting Star back to the escape pod was easy enough. Robin was still steaming and when the Tameranian guard tried to stop them from leaving with her, Robin went a little crazy. Needless to say, there were now two dead Tameranian males at the Sklerch Hotel.

Alyssa remained silent.

"Answer me!" Robin yelled at her.

"I do not know, Robin!" She shouted, "Cyborg's looking at her. I believe she fainted from shock."

Robin sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing." Alyssa said rather bitterly, "You've done enough already."

Robin raised his head at that remark, "I didn't mean…Karras, he was…Star…"

"Save it, Robin." Alyssa turned her back to him, "For Starfire. She deserves an explanation."

Robin forced himself to calm down, "Is she going to be okay?"

"It depends what your definition of okay is." She said while pulling a clipboard from out of nowhere. She read from it, "From what I gathered," Alyssa took a deep breath, "Starfire was abused in almost all ways possible: mentally, physically, and…sexually."

Robin wrapped his hands around the edge of the control panel and the fabric of his gloves make a slight squeaking sound as his grip tightened.

Alyssa breathed again, "She's probably suffered severe trauma. First from Karras, then by witnessing him killed, and then seeing a person she never expected to see again and realizing that he murdered Karras."

Robin's gloves squeaked some more, "Anything else?"

"Well," Alyssa's voice was tired, as if she didn't want to say something but knew it had to be said, "in specifics, Starfire has two noticeable bruises: one around her collar bone and another on her hip."

Robin knew where the one on her collar bone had come from. He winced as he remembered Karras' elbow pressed against her delicate frame. The things that could have happened if he had come twenty minutes later…

"Cyborg is making a more thorough examination of the bruises. We cannot be sure what caused them until after he finishes." She opened her mouth, sighed, and decided to say something else, "As for her mental state…when she regains consciousness I expect she will be nervous about being touched by most people, males especially, and will most likely want to cover up more than she used to."

Robin looked up, "Why?"

Alyssa looked away quickly.

"Why?" Robin repeated, standing up.

"W-we cannot be sure." Alyssa replied, "But we think…we think Karras…"

"NO!" Robin suddenly shouted, "That's impossible! Starfire would never…"

"I told you Robin, we are not sure."

Robin took several steps back. Who could ever do something like that to sweet, pure Starfire? Who could ever be so heartless as to…force himself upon her slender body?

Robin was such an idiot! He shouldn't have wallowed for nearly three days, he should have been coming up with a plan! He should've gotten to Star faster. He should've saved her…

Alyssa set her clipboard down, "You are understandably upset, but…Robin, what's done is done. I know that facial expression. You can't blame yourself."

Robin felt sick to his stomach. His anger was drained and replaced with an entirely new emotion: worry. Was Starfire going to be alright? Did Karras really…? Was there anything Robin should do?

Alyssa coughed lightly, "I'm going to help Cyborg. I think you should entertain yourself. Read a book, play solitaire; that sort of thing. Something to get your mind off this, you know?" She left the room.

Robin knew she was right. Even so, he couldn't help thinking about Starfire's current medical state. It was a long time before anyone entered the room and Robin's thoughts were filled with Starfire for every second.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Alyssa watched as Starfire's eyelids twitched.

"Cyborg!" Alyssa called.

The metal man stood up and ran to Star, "Star, Star, you there?"

Another flinch, then, "R-Rob…"

"Get Robin!" Cyborg instructed.

Alyssa scurried out.

"Come on Star." Cy said to her, "Come back to us. We're all here, it's okay."

The doors to the medical room burst open and Robin rushed in at top speed, Alyssa a good six feet behind him. She stopped a moment to catch her breath.

"Starfire! Star!" Robin cried, running to her side.

"Rob…in…"

"Yes, Star!" He leaned over her, "I'm here, I'm here. Wake up, Star. Please, everything turned out fine. Karras is gone and you're alright. Come back to us."

Her eyes opened slowly, "Robin?"

"Yes!" Robin didn't care that, by now, Beast Boy and Boris had joined them and were watching. He hugged her. Robin hugged Starfire like nothing else mattered.

Star, of course, returned the gesture.

There was a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Come on, man." Cyborg insisted, "We have to run some more tests. You have to talk to her later."

Robin stiffened and let go, "Okay."

"R-Robin?" Starfire said, "What…happened? Why…"

"I'm sorry Starfire, Robin has to go." Alyssa said gently, "He'll see you a little later."

"Y-yeah." Robin assured her, "I'll be back as soon as you're ready, okay?"

"Okay…"

Robin tried to smile as Alyssa led him, Beast Boy, and Boris out.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin paced around the control room of the T-ship.

"Dude, _stop_ it." Beast Boy said after twenty minutes of nonstop pacing, "You're making me dizzy."

"How can you even think about that at a time like this?" Robin punched his fist to his palm, "Starfire's hurt! And Karras could've…h-he might have…" Robin half expected Beast Boy to interrupt him and when he didn't, Robin, with nothing else to do, trailed off.

Beast Boy tugged on the sleeves of the frock he still hadn't gotten a chance to change out of, "Look, Dude…I know you're upset about Star, but…you can't…uh, I mean, it's not…well, it kinda…no, I guess…"

"Beast Boy?" Robin said.

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It isn't working." Robin stated before resuming pacing.

Beast Boy made a face and slumped into his seat.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Forty minutes later, Cyborg stepped into the room.

Beast Boy looked up hopefully while Robin leapt at him.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she? Does she need anymore help? How long until I can see her?" Robin asked quickly.

"Whoa, calm down, Rob." Cy said, "One question at a time."

Robin took a deep breath, "How is she?"

Cyborg's mouth moved into something that might have been a smile, "She'll be okay. Alyssa and I ran some tests. Physically, it'll only take her a few days, if that, to heal. She only has two bruises and nothing is damaged on the inside. Except, well…"

"What?" Robin asked desperately, "Except what?"

"That's why I'm out here." Cy explained, "There are certain tests Alyssa needs to run on-on the more…sensitive parts of Star's body."

"Ew!" Beast Boy said, "Alyssa's running tests on Star's va…"

"Shut it, little man." Cyborg interrupted.

Robin looked down and gulped, not wanting to speak his next question out loud, "Cyborg…Did Karras…?"

"That's what Alyssa's finding out right now."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Alyssa's voice boomed over the intercom, "Cyborg, report to the medical room."

Cyborg tried to give Robin a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she's fine." He patted the distressed Boy Wonder on the back, "Why don't you call Raven? Let her know what's going on."

Robin nodded weakly as Cyborg disappeared.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven rubbed her temples after gulping down her fourth cup of tea for the day. Holy Azar, what a week it had been.

After Raven had told Mike and Emily to keep an eye on the T-Ship she had gone back into the kitchen. Not ten minutes later, Emily ran through the living room sobbing and screaming about all the indecent things Mike did or attempted to do to her. Bambi tried to comfort her by making her an all greens salad, but Emily took it that Bambi thought her to be fat and started crying again. Several things exploded before Raven was able to get the both of them to calm down.

A half hour later, Mike came waltzing into the main room, complaining that watching a bunch of numbers on a computer screen and buttons flash was "not his style." So Raven had Bambi take over the watch.

Mistake.

Big mistake.

Not only was Bambi clueless as to what she was doing, what was going on, and who was in space, but she also kept pushing random buttons and nearly destroyed the T-ship. At this point Raven was so aggravated that she called a meeting intending to explain to everybody that their attitudes needed adjusting.

Emily arrived four minutes late, Bambi got there seven minutes after Emily, and Mike didn't bother showing up for another hour. When he finally arrived, he had a blonde bimbo on each arm and was telling them what good friends him and Robin were. The girls would giggle and blush.

Raven lost her temper and threatened to chop off the very thing that had him so attracted to any member of the opposite sex. The girls went pale and started to back away slowly, towards the door leading outside. Mike tried to will them to stay, but they ended up making a mad dash for safety outside of the tower.

Meanwhile, Raven was still fuming and was in the process of shouting at Mike when the real trouble started.

Blackfire woke up.

As Raven had said, Blackfire now thought she was a monkey. She made chimpanzee sounds, hopped about, and scratched inappropriate places until Bambi gave in and fed her a banana. Raven hated seeing anyone with their mind so tampered with. It was just wrong.

The rest of the first day went pretty well (save all the things that broke when Raven's emotions got just a little out of hand). Everyone went to bed, even Blackfire.

On the second day, when Raven awoke, showered, and stepped into the main room, the alarm went off and she had to call in the Titans East to handle it. After the battle, for some reason or another, the team ended up coming over for some sort of victory celebration.

Mike was particularly fond of Bumble Bee until he made a pass at her and she turned around and decked him. Hard. Raven would have laughed had he not fallen to the ground unconscious. Bumble Bee apologized, saying sometimes she forgot how strong she was compared to normal teens.

Mike was taken to the medical room and needed to be examined. Emily refused to do it. Bambi didn't know how to. Bee took a rain check and hurriedly left with her team. The only person left was Raven and what a joy it was to be in the middle of her examination, while his shirt was off, and have him wake up and say, "Sent them away to have me all to yourself?"

Raven blushed and handed him his shirt before mumbling something about "herbal tea."

The third day was pretty uneventful. Raven had six cups of tea throughout the day while yelling at Mike for one reason or another.

On the fourth day, Raven went into the main room to find Bambi attempting to teach Blackfire sign language, though Raven wasn't sure if Bambi knew sign language herself. Emily tried to convince Raven to change her image again. The dark girl was almost happy when Mike pinched her behind and she ran off chasing him.

Day five: the morning was rather chaotic, but once Blackfire was found and more secure locks were put one her cage the day went without a hitch.

Raven was currently enduring day six. So far, Bambi had renamed Blackfire "Spunky", Emily had moped around eating chocolate, and Mike was nowhere to be found.

Robin's face suddenly appeared on the big screen TV, "Raven?"

Raven took a deep breath and flew over to the screen, "Raven here…whoa, what happened? You look terrible."

"I could say the same for you."

"Yeah, well."

Robin inhaled and exhaled, "We got Starfire."

Raven almost smiled for a moment, "Great. How's she doing?"

Robin frowned, "Uh, w-when we found her, Karras…he had her…pressed against the wall. He was…" Robin trailed off.

Raven frowned with him, "Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a considerable amount of awkward silence.

Raven finally spoke, "Do they know for sure if he, um…if he…"

"They're checking right now."

"Right." Raven searched deep in the maze of thoughts that were racing through her head for something optimistic to say, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's what Cyborg said."

"And Cyborg knows what he's talking about." Raven reassured, "Everything is going to be alright. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Robin said nothing. The screen just went blank.

Raven sighed. How could anyone be so heartless as to do that to Starfire? Just to add to her other worries and annoyances, Mike strode in with a group of guys saying, "That's right gentlemen. Get me a date with each of you're girlfriends and I can get you a date with the lovely Starfire."

And the yelling began.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin sighed and banged his head against the desk a couple of times before the amount of pain that jolted through him made him stop.

Beast Boy suddenly burst through the doors, the frock he was about to take off hung around his waist, leaving his surprisingly chiseled chest for everyone to see, "Wait!"

Robin arched a brow at Beast Boy's clothes.

"Did you just call Ra--I mean, the tower?"

"Yes."

"Did you hang up?"

"Yeah."

"Man!" BB whined.

"Why? Did you want to talk to Raven or some--"

"ROBIN!" In a flash of red, something tackled Robin to the ground in a bone-crunching hug.

Robin opened his eyes, which had reflexively closed, to see the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. He was looking at the beyond angelic face of Starfire.

"Oh, Robin!" She said pulling back, "How I have missed you."

For a brief second, Robin's mind considered the terrifying thought that this was a dream, that he had knocked himself out from banging his head on the desk, that Starfire was still in the medical room. But any doubt he had vanished when she leaned down for another hug and her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. Strands of her fiery hair tickled his neck. He could feel her arms wrapped around his chest, tightening with every word she spoke.

"I did not think I would every see you again, but you are here!" Starfire sounded grateful more than anything, "You are here and Alyssa has informed that Blackfire has been detained and Cyborg has informed me that Karras will not bother us again and--"

Robin put two gloved fingers on her fast paced lips, "It's great to see you, too."

She held on to him for several moments before someone cleared their throat, "Ahem. This can be continued later."

Robin and Starfire looked up to see Alyssa, Cyborg, and Boris at the door.

Starfire leapt off Robin and flew over to them, hugging at full force, "Yes! Yes! Yes! It _can_ be continued later because I will be here later!"

"Of course." Alyssa, who was squished between Cyborg and Boris in Star's death grip, said, "But we have to get back to work and--"

The entire T-ship jerked to the left, causing everyone to fall right.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy said from his new spot in the corner, "What was that?"

Cyborg typed something in on a computer, "We hit an asteroid. Autopilot was switched off somehow. That's funny. I don't know why autopilot would--" Cyborg stopped, "Oh, crud."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Like, Raven?"

"What is it _now_, Bambi?"

"You, like, know that button you told me not to, like, push?"

"Yes."

"Um…you, like, wouldn't be mad, like, if I told you that I pushed it, like, right?"

"Bambi, you switched off autopilot. The T-ship just crashed into an asteroid!"

"Like, oops."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The ship lurched to the right.

"Cyborg!" Alyssa cried, "Do you mean to tell me that no one is navigating this ship?"

"Uh…yes?"

Alyssa made a terribly irritated sound before storming out of the room, Cyborg and Boris close behind her.

Raven's face flickered on the computer screen, "Is everyone okay up there?"

"Affirmative." Robin said, helping Starfire up, "And look who's--"

"RAVEN!" Star shouted, "To see and hear you is wondrous! Please, you have had a pleasant time while I was away?"

This got Raven to smile, "More or less. I'm glad to see you Star."

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We had some minor technical difficulties." Raven said, "Won't happen again."

BB rushed to the screen, "Rae!"

She arched a brow at his appearance, "Why are you wearing a frock? And _why_ don't you have a shirt on?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy put a hand to his ear, "What's that Cyborg? Okay, I'm coming! Sorry, Rae. Gotta go!" He rushed out before she could get another word in.

"That was weird." Raven commented.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy shut his door behind him.

What the heck was wrong with him? Ever since the whole Malchior incident, Beast Boy totally lost it around Raven. His thoughts came out all wrong, his jokes didn't surface properly, and sometimes he was even at a loss for words!

Beast Boy knew something was wrong when, right after Raven hugged him, all he could manage was a pathetic "Uh…" before Cyborg had to hit him with a stankball. Beast Boy _always _had something to say, but when Raven was there…his internal organs did very strange things.

One time, they had both reached for the barbeque sauce and their hands touched. Beast Boy's stomach leapt out of his mouth, circled around the room, and entered him again via his nose. Yet, Raven seemed unaffected.

Beast Boy had so far considered all the possible reasons for these happenings that he could think off. (1) He could be deathly ill with a disease that made his heart stop beating momentarily, then speed up so fast that he began sweating whenever a half-demon was close to him. (2) Raven could have gotten so pissed off at him for one reason or another that she placed a curse on him so that whenever she was near, his mouth would betray him and start blurting out the stupidest things. Or, this one Cyborg was particularly fond of, (3) Beast Boy could have fallen victim to Cupid and his arrows commitment.

Whether the reason for him being more retarded around Raven was due to 1,2, or 3, he was screwed. Number 1sucked, because having a disease meant, well, having a disease. Number 2 was worse because that one meant Raven was angry with him, and number 3 was bad…because, well…because…wait, why _was_ number three bad?

_Think of the team_, Robin had said so long ago when Terra was still with them, _Don't let things get out of hand. Don't let things get weird if it doesn't work out._

Of course, now that Robin was finally giving in and him and Starfire were sure to get together (even Beast Boy could see it, so it had to come soon), that rule didn't apply, now did it? Then again, Robin and Starfire were made for each other. It couldn't get weird or not work out for them if they wanted it to.

So what about Raven and Beast Boy? Were they made for each other? It didn't seem like it. But Beast Boy couldn't help wishing…

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! How did we get here? It's not a for sure thing that Beast had a crush on Raven, right? So there was nothing to worry about.

For lack of a better solution, Beast Boy decided the awkwardness around Raven was due to number 2. Whatever voodoo spell Raven cast on him, he would have to avoid her at all costs. It would be tricky, especially since she had those gorgeous purple eyes…er, uh, not that Beast Boy cared.

Beast Boy shook his head. He needed something to keep his mind off of the Raven situation for a while. Anything remotely distracting would work like…like…oh God, did he still have to wear those red pants?…Red pants? Perfect!

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Phew, sorry that took me so long to write. The creative juices haven't really been flowing lately.

I SAW STAR WARS! Woo! Yeah! Anakin is HOT! (clears throat) Oh, sorry. I'm slightly obsessed with how much sexier he was in episode three than in episode two.

Anyway, I just finished the greatest book. It's called Girl, 15, Charming But Insane by Sue Limb. I highly, highly suggest reading it. It's great for anyone who's ever felt like an outsider, weirdo, second banana, idiot, or stand-up comedian. READ IT!

Oh, yeah, and…Review! See ya!


	11. Home Again and Off to Hollywood

Jen: Welcome to…Chapter eleven! Wow, this thing is getting long. Anyway, where was I…?

Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. ROBIN AND STARFIRE AND BEAST BOY AND RAVEN FOREVER!

Home Again and Off to Hollywood

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Beast Boy shook his head. He needed something to keep his mind off of the Raven situation for a while. Anything remotely distracting would work like…like…oh God, did he still have to wear those red pants?…Red pants? Perfect!_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin blushed. As soon as they had said bye to Raven, Star had thrown her arms around him again, pressing him to her bosom. Not that Richard minded, but Robin…Robin seemed be out at the moment, but he would be pleased to take your call as soon as he was free from Star's spell. Beeeeeep.

"…the happiest moment when I awoke and Alyssa said you were here!" Star finished, finally taking a breath.

"Mmm hmm." Robin nodded absentmindedly.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did…did you also do the missing of me?" Her voice was small and hesitant.

Richard had the sudden urge to look at her beautiful face, so he pulled up. Her eyes shimmered with hope just as they had when she had asked him about her new image. But this time it would be different. This time he wouldn't blow it.

"I missed you…very much." He said, looking into her emerald orbs. He pulled her into another hug, "So much."

"Robin, I--"

But Richard couldn't control himself anymore. His thoughts were coming out faster than he could stop them, "Don't you ever leave again, okay? Never again. Promise me."

"Rob--"

"Promise." Richard lowered his forehead to her shoulder, "Please?"

Starfire made him face her and, leaning very close to his face, pledged, "I will not leave. I do not ever want to leave you again, Robin. I…I…"

Richard held his breath, "Yes?"

"I believe…um, lately there has been this feeling…I…"

"DUDES! LOOK AT THESE CRAPPY PANTS I STILL HAVE TO WEAR!"

At the sound of Beast Boy's voice, the moment was ruined, the spell was broken, and practical Robin finally returned from his coffee break. He stiffened up considerably, and scowled and the green changeling, who had just burst through the doors.

"I MEAN, LOOK AT THEM!" He wailed.

Robin cocked an eyebrow at him, before returning to Starfire, "Star--"

"Do not mind it, Robin." She suddenly took flight, "It was not of importance."

As she left, Robin glared menacingly at BB.

"What?" Beast Boy said after awhile, "Something on my face?"

"I'm going to kill you, you know."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

As the Titans and assistants disbanded the T-ship onto the roof, Starfire was eager to choke Raven to death in one of her hugs. Raven let her. The goth girl didn't hug her back of course, but everyone could tell she had missed her.

Starfire began talking Raven's ear off as everyone headed inside. Robin stayed back and tapped Alyssa on the shoulder, "I need you to tell me some things."

Alyssa looked at her watch worriedly, but nodded anyway, "I suppose you would like to know of Starfire's experience on the swamp moons?"

"Yeah." Robin said, "But first, I must know something in particular. Was Starfire…uh, did Karras…" He took a deep breath and his features stiffened, as if he was determined to get the sentence out, "Did Karras r-r…ra--r…"

"Did Karras rape Starfire?"

Robin winced and in a defeated voice replied, "Yeah."

"No, Robin, he didn't."

A huge weight was lifted off of the Boy Wonder's shoulders. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. If Starfire had had to endure something like that, he didn't know what he would've done.

"But be cautioned, Robin." Alyssa adjusted her glasses curtly, "Starfire seems normal now, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I do not believe she is. Things…happened with Karras." Alyssa checked her watch again, "She gave me a full account of what happened. I know she's hurting inside. And I think you should talk to her."

Robin sighed, "I don't think I could handle that."

Alyssa's eyes narrowed, "You still think this is about you? Fine. You know what? If that's your attitude, don't talk to her. You don't deserve to talk to her." Alyssa's voice got very, very quiet, "You don't care about her at all."

"What? That's not it!"

Alyssa laughed bitterly, "Yes, it is."

"No!"

"Prove it!" She challenged and stormed off.

Robin stood with his mouth open. Alyssa was wrong. Of course he cared about Starfire! He cared about her so much that it hurt sometimes. He would not let Alyssa believe that he didn't. Robin was going to do exactly as she said.

He was going to prove her wrong.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"_Oui, oui." _Emily spoke into the phone. Everyone in the Tower had been surprised to learn that she spoke impeccable French, "_Elles aussi vouloir nulle fanatique aux le hotel chambre. Oui…Nulle…Nulle service de chambre. Elles aux consommer sur place le restau. Oui, merci monsieur. Au revoir." _She set the phone down daintily.

"Well?" Alyssa said.

"The reservations are made." Emily smiled, "I told them we want this to be kept very hush-hush. No fans, that sort of thing."

"Good, good…"

"The Titans'll be staying at _le Luxe_ for five days. Oh, Alyssa, think about it! Hollywood! I've always dreamed of going there!" Emily squealed, "The stars, the boardwalk…"

"…the hot babes, the models, the porn sta--OW!" Mike rubbed his cheek as Alyssa's hand returned to her side, "What was that for?"

Alyssa gave an indignant "humph!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The Titans all prepared themselves for the worst when Alyssa called them into the main room, but were pleasantly surprised that her intentions had nothing horribly embarrassing involved. In fact, Beast Boy and Cyborg were rather excited about the thought of Hollywood.

The packing began immediately, with Robin's okay of course, and Starfire was all jittery as Alyssa explained the purpose for going to Hollywood at all.

The assistants planned to release the New Teen Titans to the public eye. Make them celebrities. Make them stars.

"Mail's here!" Mike called, interrupting vivacious chatter coming from the main room, "Sorted and ready to go." He held up a bag that was half full, "Cyborg." The half machine mentioned collected his mail, "Raven." She took the sack with her powers and began to read, "Beast Boy." He let out a happy cry and grabbed his bag, "Robin." Mike tossed Robin his full sack. Mike smirked, "And for the lovely Starfire." He handed the remaining two overflowing bags to her.

Starfire blushed, "You are sure that all of the letters that are not of the alphabet are for me?"

"Every last one." Mike said, "You sure got a lot of fans, Sweetheart." Mike looked at Alyssa, "This came from Jump Prison." He threw the envelope Frisbee style, "They decided to move Blackfire to a Centari Moon jail. Couldn't handle her. Said she beat Johnny Rancid to a bloody pulp when he touched her a--"

"THEY'RE DEPORTING SPUNKY?" Bambi cried, "Like, no! They can't just, like, send her away!"

"Calm yourself, Bambi. It's for the best." Alyssa said, scanning the letter, "Robin, they want your signature as permission to move Blackfire. Sign."

Robin did so with the pen Alyssa handed him.

"Hey, hey! Check it out!" Beast Boy held a picture of something up for Cyborg to see, "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah!" Cy grabbed the photo and whistled, "Shoot, she's got a nice figure. I bet she'd go out with you if you sent her a picture of yourself."

The piece of paper was engulfed in black energy torn in half until it resembled confetti. Raven narrowed her eyes, "You two are already way too hormonally influenced to be looking at pictures like that."

"MICHEL!" Alyssa yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THESE LETTERS WERE SORTED!"

Mike shrugged, "Sorted enough."

"I can't believe you." Alyssa threw her arms up in exasperation, "Can I not trust you with the smallest amount of responsibility?"

"Sure you can." Mike said with a grin, "I'm completely responsible for kissing you."

Alyssa's cheeks turned crimson, "Well you--"

"She left her phone number!" Beast Boy squealed.

Raven stood up and snatched the letter from his green fingers.

_Beast Boy,_

_YOU ARE SO CUTE! I love the ears and green's my favorite color. I hear you're really funny. That's cool! I don't like serious guys. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I LOVE YOU!_

_Love love love love,_

_Jamie_

_P.S. My number is…_

At this point Raven crumpled the piece of paper before stepping on it several times.

"Like, Raven, what's your, like, problem?" Bambi asked while lugging her Cyborg-sized suitcase into the room.

Raven grumbled and sat down.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and was about to say something when Robin interrupted.

"We don't usually get this much fan mail, Alyssa. What did you do?"

Alyssa smiled and pointed at Emily who pulled back the giant curtains, which had for some reason been closed, revealing where Jump City met the shore. Jutting out above all the buildings and trees was an enormous billboard. The Teen Titans were all posed in crime fighting positions on it.

Robin was in the front, his blue uniform on, in a fighting stance. Starfire was by his side, also in her new uniform, with her starbolts charged. Cyborg was to the right with his sonic cannon pointed in said direction. Beast Boy was behind and to the left of Starfire, his hands above his head like he was about to claw something. Raven stood by Cyborg, hooded, her cape falling over her. The look in her eyes could have said "Go away" or "Come hither" depending on if you were Robin or Mike.

"Whoa…" All the Titans, save Raven, said.

"Dude!" Beast Boy continued, "I am one good looking' fella'!"

"Get over yourself." Raven muttered.

'Yeah, get over yourself so _I_ can fall head-over-heels for you.' That same voice in Raven's head taunted. Damn, she thought she had gotten rid of that.

"Mike?" Starfire said, rereading the piece of paper in her hands, "You are familiar with most Earth terms, yes?"

Mike shot Robin a smirk before answering, "Yeah."

"Please…what is the meaning of this word?"

Robin's mask widened. Why didn't Starfire ask him what the word meant? He was, after all, her unofficial question-answerer person. Wasn't he?

"'Making out'?" Mike said after reading, "Robin still hasn't explained that to you? Well, if you really want to know, we can step into my room and I can show you--"

Robin was ready to stab Mike, but it was Alyssa who intervened, "You do not need to show her anything, Michel."

Mike gave a fake sigh, "Jealous again, Alyssa?"

Alyssa scowled, "I'll have you know that I am a dignified, respectable--"

"OH MY GOSH!" Emily screeched, "Alyssa, look at your watch!"

Alyssa did so and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "We should have left a half hour ago!" She looked up, "Everyone, gather your things. Let's move!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Finally, after Alyssa nearly killed everybody because they were almost late, the Titans and assistants arrived at the Jump City airport. Robin was mobbed by fan girls on the escalators, Raven was stared at by a big group of Goths while they were checking in their luggage, Cyborg was attacked by women and poked at by nerds on the way to their private gate, and Beast Boy had been rejected by every blonde bimbo he had tried to flirt with. Though, a bunch of suspiciously feminine looking dogs chased him until they reached the private jet.

"And the jet came from where?" Robin asked while Alyssa shoved him up the steps.

"Jump City funds. Mr. Hearting let us get it as soon as I told him that Batman didn't have one. You know how he is about Jump being better than Gotham." She said.

The inside of the jet wasn't like all the private jets the Titans were used to seeing in movies. It looked like a normal plane. There were three rows of two seats each with an ugly pinstripe pattern on them. Alyssa explained that this was temporary until tax season rolled around and Jump City actually had enough funds to buy a personalized jet for the team.

Once everyone was in their seats, buckled in, and they had gone over emergency procedures, the plane took off.

It was to be a six hour flight and little did Robin know that his life would change forever right as they were flying over Nevada.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Beast Boy we are not there yet." Raven said, "And we will not be there for another four hours."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Are we there yet?"

"Errrgghh…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Like, ohmigod! Look at that!" Bambi squealed, "No, like, look at that!" She pressed her face against the window.

"Booohooo!" Emily wailed beside her, "Boooo hooo hoooo!" She blew her nose on a tissue she had pulled out of nowhere, "The plane is going to craaaash! We're all going to…t-to dieeeee! Waaaaa!"

"Look at, like, those people! They look like, like, tiny ants or something."

"Ants we'll squash when this plane craaaaashes!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg turned to face Boris, "Do you think this plane has a nuclear powered engine and thermonuclear filled wings or a gas powered engine with non-hydrological wings?"

Boris smiled, "Wanna ask the pilot and find out?"

They nodded simultaneously and scrambled to the front of the jet.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"I do hope you realize that I am absolutely not enjoying myself." Alyssa stated, turning away from Mike.

"I'm not the one who put us together." He scowled crossing his arms, "'Let Robin and Starfire sit with each other, Michel. Robin needs this chance, Michel.'" He grinned and continued his impression. "'Oh, Mike, you're so big and strong! I'm so jealous of Starfire. The truth is: I want to sit with you. Then, we no one's looking, we'll sneak into the lavatory and--'"

"I said no such thing!"

"You were thinking it." Mike said, pointing to her forehead.

She lowered his hand away from her face, "I was not thinking of anything that had to do with that or with you."

"Sure, Alyssa, sure."

"I wasn't!"

"Riiiight." Mike leaned in really close to her face, "So you're telling me that you weren't thinking of doing this with me?"

He kissed her quickly.

Alyssa just sat there for a moment, her mouth agape.

Mike took it as a good sign, closed his eyes, and leaned in for another kiss. He stole two more before she finally spoke.

"Stop doing that!"

"You mean this?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

She pushed him back and slapped him, "Yes, that!" She slapped him again.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Stop hitting me."

She slapped him twice more, "That was one for each time you made unnecessary physical contact!"

"You mean each time I kissed you?"

"You could refer to it like that, I suppose." She muttered.

"You liked it." Mike said, "Admit it."

"I most certainly did not like it!"

"Did too."

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"I did not! You-you jerk!"

"Prude."

"Poser!"

"Snob."

"Imbecile!"

"Nerd."

"Jackass!" Alyssa shouted and stomped as far away from Mike as she possibly could.

Mike blinked. Then blinked again. He smiled. She had never used a curse word around anyone else but him.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin had made up his mind. He was going to ask Starfire about her trip to the Swamp Moons and when she told him about it, he was going to be there for her, as all best friends should. There was just a slight problem:

"Oh, Robin." Starfire said, hunched over, "I did not know the flying of a plane could be so hazardous to my stomachs…" She barfed into the bag again.

Robin rubbed her back with his palm in an attempt to console her, "Jeez, Star. If I had known you got airsickness I would never have made you come on the plane."

"But you did not know. I did not know." She said miserably, "Nothing could have been done." More vomit was added to her bag.

Starfire had been throwing up since takeoff.

"I'm just so sorry, Starfire." Robin said, "Do you need anything else?"

Star ralphed again, "Another bag…please."

Robin sighed. So much for his perfect plan.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Five hours and fifteen minutes into the flight it was 11:45PM Jump City standard time. Cyborg and Boris had returned from their trip to the cockpit and were sleeping. Cyborg had brought a portable charger for the ride.

After Beast Boy's 727th "Are we there yet?", he finally got tired and dozed off into a deep sleep. Raven didn't dare wake him up even though he had started snoring and had fallen over onto her lap. Soon, Raven felt the sandman's effects as her own eyelids began to droop.

Emily had boo hooed herself to sleep and Bambi followed soon after. Their heads were to the side as they leaned on each other for support.

Alyssa had closed her eyes for a few moments after she had returned to her old seat for lack of someone to talk to, and after Mike waved his hand in front of her face several times, he attempted to touch the thin green fabric covering her upper chest. Right before his finger reached them, she had grabbed it, bent it backwards, and warned him that she would break it if he tried to touch her again. Of course, he did and was now holding an ice pack over his swollen finger, drifting in and out of sleep.

Starfire had stopped barfing after four and a half hours. She had apologized to Robin before saying that she wished to get some much needed rest. Robin didn't blame her. And Richard got butterflies in his stomach when she used his shoulder as a pillow.

Richard glanced at the clock.. 11:47PM. They had about forty-five minutes to go. He momentarily looked over Starfire's head to see the digital map that showed how far the plane had gone. They were crossing over Nevada.

Starfire stirred and Richard silently prayed that he wasn't the cause of it. She moved again, "Uhhmm…Robin?" Her head left his shoulder slowly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Have we landed?"

"Not yet." Richard said quietly, "We've got forty-five minutes to go. How are you feeling?"

"Slightly better." She said, smoothing her hair, "I do not believe I will 'up the throw' again." Her stomach growled quite loudly and she blushed, "But I am rather hungry."

Richard chuckled and called a stewardess over and asked for some food for Star.

Richard looked around. Everyone was asleep. He had to talk to Starfire now. It was his only chance.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, "I've been meaning to talk to you about…Karras."

Her relaxed demeanor faltered and she stiffened.

Richard noticed this immediately, "No, no. You don't have to talk about it if…i-if, you know, you don't want to."

"Do you…wish to know?"

"I…care about you." Richard was surprised at how naturally his words were beginning to flow, "I want you to be okay."

"We did not consummate our marriage. So, we are not married." Starfire took a deep breath, "On the first day, after you…left, he pressed his mouth to mine many times. On Earth it is called kissing, yes? He did not wish to go any further…and when a service maid came in…h-he ended up going after her."

Starfire seemed more upset with the fact that he went with another girl then him forcing his kisses on her.

"I remained in the suite for many days." She wiped a tear that stubbornly slid down her cheek, "K-Karras did not return for a long lapse of time. I was…lonely. I have not lived alone for over an Earth year. I was…frightened. I honestly did not know if he would come back at all.

"I did not understand. We were wed! Bound to each other for all of eternity and he did not want to…h-he left me…" She put her face in her hands, obviously embarrassed about something, "I did not love Karras, Robin, I am aware of that. But he was all I had…and he abandoned me w-when I needed someone…"

"Starfire…" Richard couldn't believe it. While on the Swamp Moons, had she actually prepared herself to live with that creep? Was she ready to stay with him and treat him like she willingly married to him?

"He knew I was not happy when he finally returned." Starfire continued, "He…did not like it that I was unhappy. H-he said I was ungrateful and that I should show more…gratitude. He performed the kissing on me again. Karras pushed me against the wall." Tears were seeping through the cracks of her fingers, "That is when the door was made sick." She looked up at him with a face so sorrowful that he felt a horrible pain shoot through his stomach, "You came back.

"I…witnessed what injuries you inflicted on him. I have never seen you so angry as you were then." Starfire looked down, "And I feel more horrible than anything because…I am glad that Karras is gone." Her emotions betrayed her as she broke down, quietly sobbing into her hand.

Richard had never seen Starfire so sad. Robin broke through for a moment and his first instinct was to put a hand on her shoulder. All of her troubles would be gone because of that gesture. At least, that's how it had worked before this whole ordeal.

But Richard was much stronger than Robin and he instantly pulled her into a hug, "Starfire…we're all here for you now."

"I have promised not to leave you." She said, her face buried into his shoulder, "Now you must promise not to leave me. I never wish to be alone again."

Then, something in Richard's heart clicked. He realized that Alyssa had been right all along: It wasn't about him. It never had been. It was about Starfire and she was all that mattered.

He felt something he hadn't felt in very long time. As he looked down at her emerald windows, cute nose, fiery tresses, his chest tightened. Richard saw what was beneath the surface. He saw a girl who was terrified of being alone, a girl who had made it a point in her life to surround herself with friends, and a girl who needed those friends more than anything.

She was still thinking about Karras, he could tell. And he was nearly drowned in the overwhelming sensation of wanting to make her forget. Forget about Karras. The Swamp Moons. Her loneliness. He didn't know how he would do it, but he would make her forget. No matter what it took.

He loved her.

The complexity of its simplicity was mind boggling. Richard couldn't understand why it had taken him so long to figure it out. Richard loved Starfire. It would have sounded so stupid to him years ago, but now it made perfect sense.

She wasn't a mere friend anymore. Quite frankly, both Robin and Richard didn't know if they could survive without her.

"I promise." He heard himself say in such a soft tone that Starfire brought her head up again so she could hear him better.

He mustered a half-smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks..

"Robin…" Starfire put a hand to his bangs, letting it travel over his mask and cheeks, stopping at his lips. "I…"

"Here's the food you ordered." A quiet flight attendant interrupted, "A chef salad and a large bottle of," she cringed, "mustard."

Star ripped her eyes away from Robin's mouth and looked at the stewardess, "I thank you." She took the tray and daintily began to eat, picking at her food with uncertainty.

Robin just stared at the alien before sighing and leaning back in his seat. Dear god, they had been close. If Robin still didn't have tingly feeling in his stomach from the way Star had looked at him, he might have yelled at the flight attendant.

With only thirty minutes left of the flight, there was not much to do but watch Starfire eat and pretend nothing happened between them.

But something _did_ happen. He had felt it. And she had felt it, too…hadn't she?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: And that's the end of this chapter. So…review please. Later!


	12. Flash

Jen: Hey! And welcome to…CHAPTER TWELVE! Oooooh, aaaaahhh! Anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did Robin and Starfire's offspring would be running around the Tower.

Flash

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_"Robin…" Starfire put a hand to his bangs, letting it travel over his mask and cheeks, stopping at his lips. "I…"_

_"Here's the food you ordered." A quiet flight attendant interrupted, "A chef salad and a large bottle of," she cringed, "mustard."_

_Star ripped her eyes away from Robin's mouth and looked at the stewardess, "I thank you." She took the tray and daintily began to eat, picking at her food with uncertainty._

_Robin just stared at the alien before sighing and leaning back in his seat. Dear god, they had been close. If Robin still didn't have tingly feeling in his stomach from the way Star had looked at him, he might have yelled at the flight attendant. _

_With only thirty minutes left of the flight, there was not much to do but watch Starfire eat and pretend nothing happened between them._

_But something did happen. He had felt it. And she had felt it, too…hadn't she?_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Raven," Beast Boy said very, very seriously, "I cannot stand it anymore! I love you!"

As he gathered her up in his arms her breathing quickened. His muscular chest pressed against her bosom…his strong hands beginning to roam…his lips lowering…

Before he could kiss her, Raven nuzzled her head under his chin. Odd, since when was he this tall? And why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Why was she wearing a sexy scarlet gown? Where the hell were they, anyway? Why in the world--

"Attention. This is your pilot speaking. We have reached the Burbank Airport. The time is 6:45AM and the temperature is 62 degrees Fahrenheit. Please wait until the plane comes to complete stop before unfastening your seatbelts. Thank you."

Raven groaned. It had been a dream.

She looked down, suddenly aware of the liquid dripping down her leg. With a disgusted sound, she shoved a drooling Beast Boy off of her lap and onto the floor. He awoke with a few loud snorts, wiping the spit off his cheek before getting up and giving Raven a strange look.

"What was that for?"

"You got your drool on me, you moron." Raven stated, suddenly angry that BB's shirt was on, he had no dimple in his chin, and wasn't scattering her thoughts with a mind blowing kiss.

"Gee, sor_ry_."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin yawned as the bellboy took the luggage into his room.

"Surprisingly," Alyssa said, gazing at her clipboard, "Jump City only had enough money to pay for four rooms. You'll be sharing yours with someone."

Robin really didn't mind. The room was huge. Lush carpet padded the floor, under all the mahogany colored furniture; a large dresser, three queen-sized beds, a mini fridge, and a cabinet housing the 48 inch plasma screen TV.

"Cool. Who's my roommate?"

Alyssa was hesitant, "Oh…well…you've actually got two."

"Alright." Robin said, "Who are they?"

"Um, Michel and Beast Boy."

"Mike?" Robin nearly shouted, "No, no…I don't want to room with Mike! I won't."

"You will." She persisted.

"No, I won't."

"Okay." Alyssa said, "You want your choices? Here they are: we're keeping the assistants and Titans together. I didn't want these to be co-ed rooms. Either Michel rooms with you, or he rooms with Starfire."

Robin shut his already open mouth, "Fine."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Titans." Alyssa said, "In fifteen minutes, the limousines will be arriving to transport us to Grauman's Chinese Theater. This is it. Your big premiere. You shall soon be released as the New Teen Titans!"

And everyone had gotten dressed up for it, too. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Boris, and Mike were forced into tuxes by Emily. Robin's was as black as his hair, with a red silk tie. Cyborg looked sharp in a white jacket and pants (Emily ranted about how long it had taken her to find a shirt his size), complete with bow tie and polished shoes. Beast Boy's was more of a suit. A blue suit. With brown shoes. And a nasty comb over hairdo.

After many minutes of persistent begging on Alyssa's part, Raven had agreed to wear a dress. It was a clingy black velvet cocktail dress with long sleeves. Raven wouldn't let anyone touch her hair.

Starfire, on the other hand, was a different story. She had actually been quite willing to let Alyssa and Emily put her in whatever they thought fitting. "Classy, elegant" Alyssa had said, "Funky, fresh" Emily wanted. They ended up with this: an emerald (to match her eyes) gown with one long sleeve, her other shoulder bare, wrapping around her hip, leaving her back exposed. The slit began at her upper thigh, revealing her perfect legs. Her hair had been done in a low bun, her two trademark strands left to hang.

Needless to say, Robin did a double take when he saw her. How in the world did they get Starfire to look more beautiful than she already was? It was amazing. Robin literally couldn't think straight for a few moments. When she asked him what he thought of it, fifty billion compliments came rushing out of his mouth into one word:

"Bealovgeornibreama!" Oh god, had he really said that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Oh…what is the meaning of that word?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Uh…"

"It's shortened definition," Alyssa intervened, "is 'beautiful.'"

Starfire's smile was radiant, "Thank you, friend Robin!"

After he was hugged to death and Starfire wasn't looking, Alyssa smacked Robin's forehead, "What, in the name of all things that keep me sane, is wrong with you?"

The pain had gotten Robin out of the trance, "She was just…so pretty. I don't know what happened."

"Well, pull yourself together before the premiere."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg's eyes sparkled as the limo pulled up, "Now that's what I call stylin'!"

"Totally awesome, dude!" Beast Boy added, ignoring the never ending snickers from Cyborg in regards to his hair.

"Why is this land vehicle stretched horizontally?" Starfire's questioning began, "Is there a task people are to complete in it that requires such space?"

"YES!" Mike shouted desperately as Alyssa attempted to wrestle him back before he leapt on Starfire, "And I can show you what it is! Or you can show me! Or, if you're into it, Alyssa can join us t--" Mike stopped suddenly, clutching the most sensitive part of his body and sinking to his knees, "Ow…"

Alyssa's foot returned to the ground, "We'll have _none_ of that Michel."

Robin gave him a look that would have intimidated Mike to the bone had he not been in so much pain. Mike watched the Boy Wonder help Star into the limo.

"_Jesus_, woman." Mike said as Alyssa forced him up, "What is wrong with you?"

She remained silent, fixing his collar.

"You're playing matchmaker, aren't you?" Mike puffed out his chest, "Forget it, 'Lyssa. Starfire can't resist my charms." His hands went up to his throat when she choked him with his tie.

"You resemble a penguin, you know." She said blankly. Alyssa turned and began to put on her jacket.

She wasn't mad--Mike had seen her mad--but what was that tone? Sorrow? Despair? Hurt?

"Hey," He tried to lighten the mood, "Finally showing a little skin, eh Alyssa?" He gestured to the legs her pale dress revealed, "What's up? Trying to enflame me with desire?"

She looked at him, shimmied out of her jacket, and shoved it at him. He grinned, stupidly thinking that she did want to show him some skin. His mouth curved into a frown when she disappeared into the hotel for a few moments and came out wearing a large trench coat.

Mike followed her silently into the second limo.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Alright, let's go over it again."

Everyone in the first limo groaned.

"Oh, hush." The hologram of Alyssa's head said, "This is more than likely going to be the most important night of your lives."

"But Alysaaaaa!" Beast Boy whined, "We've already been over it twice!"

"Well, we can't be too careful now, can we?" She adjusted her glasses, glancing at her clipboard, "Robin. Bad good boy. A bit of an oxymoron but--"

Mike's face shoved Alyssa out of the way, "--but great for attracting chicks! Props to ya, man!"

Starfire tilted her head, "Robin…you wish to appeal to baby chickens?"

"Uh…"

Mike's eyes suddenly bulged out of his head as he uttered a very inappropriate word. He disappeared and Alyssa, looking in the direction his head had gone, glared hotly.

"I swear I will remove _it_ if you ever touch me again!" She turned to the Titans, "Now, Starfire. The girl next door. So very innocent yet so very alluring at the same time."

Starfire nodded her head.

"Cyborg." Alyssa continued, "The techno gangsta. Ready to kick butt and do his science homework."

Cy cringed at the absurdity of his image, but forced a thumbs up anyway.

"Raven…is just Raven."

Raven granted the Titans a knowing smirk, looking very content with herself.

"Finally, last and least, Beast Boy." Alyssa chuckled, "Funny guy, hands down. Always ready to make a joke that has people laughing at him as apposed to with him."

"Hey! I don't--OW!" Beast Boy rubbed the spot on his arm where Cyborg had struck him as the metal man motioned for him to be quiet.

"Right then." Alyssa said, "Everyone in touch with their images?"

The Titans forced themselves to nod.

"Good." She smiled at them for what seemed like the first time, "I'm very proud of you, you know. All of you. Robin…look at what you've turned into. You had absolutely no fashion sense and now--"

Mike's head appeared again, "Can it, Alyssa! It ain't like you're his girlfriend."

Starfire's eyes widened just a bit at the implication.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, YOU MORONIC TWIT!" She shouted, "What kind of a self respecting, moral assistant would I be if I let my personal life get in the way of my work?"

"A smart one!" Mike insisted, "I do it all the time. For instance, as soon as my sweetheart over there," he gestured to Star, "lets me kiss her, she'll want to--"

"Do nothing more with you because of your breath problem!" Alyssa finished, "Besides, if she kisses anybody, it's going to be Robin!"

Starfire ad Robin blushed crimson as their outraged assistants argued about their love lives.

"No way! Sweetheart's gonna end up with me!"

"Only in your probably very frequent dreams, Michel!"

"Oh yeah, well you--"

The hologram suddenly flickered out and all the Titans let out a breath.

"Thank X'hal." Robin heard Star utter.

"Jeez." Cyborg said, throwing the wires he had yanked out of the side of the door on the carpeting, "I thought they would never shut-up."

They all sat enjoying the silence for a few moments until…

"Okay, dudes. Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

Everyone let out a groan.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The limo slowed to a stop.

"So…this is it?" Beast Boy asked, "Our reason for being here?"

"I guess." Cy shrugged.

Raven let out a sound of exasperation, "Let's just get this over with so I can go back to wearing something that allows me the freedom of movement."

They heard the driver get out and walk around to their door. It opened, revealing the largest amount of people they had ever seen crowded around a single building. A billion flashes nearly blinded the Titans as the screams filled their ears.

Robin emerged first, being leader, and a much louder cheer erupted as he began his walk past the security guards holding his fans back. Alyssa was next to him in a second with the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"Touch some of your fans' hands." She said, barely moving her lips.

He did so just as Starfire graced everyone with her presence. There were so many flashes, Robin swore he saw nothing but white for several seconds. When his vision returned to him, Starfire was blushing a bit as she gave a small wave to a group of young teenaged boys who had fashioned a banner that read, "WE LUV STARFIRE!"

Robin arched a brow at this, a slight feeling of jealousy beginning to fester in his stomach when he was pulled over the red ropes separating him from the fans. A bunch of fan girls had gotten a hold of his left wrist and were currently trying to rip it off. It had been suggested among them that they could sell it on ebay.

Three men in uniform appeared, took hold of his arm, and pried the girl's fingers off it. Alyssa was beside him again, not so gently urging him forward.

"Fan girls." She pushed him subtly, "Keep walking and wave." That grin was still plastered on her face.

A series of shouts erupted from the crowd yet again as Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped onto the carpet, Boris and Emily behind them. The flashing began again.

Starfire stepped up to Robin, "They are…" she waved causing a few of her fans to faint, "unquestionably happy to be in our presence, yes?"

"Yeah." Robin said, "It's kind of cool."

"I suppose--"

"_The Enquirer _will turn your talking into a secret love affair." Alyssa hissed through her teeth.

"What?"

"Tabloids, Robin, tabloids." She jerked her head forward, "Keep moving."

Before he could say anything more, shouts had again rumbled through the people as Raven stepped out of the limo.

A boy dressed in all black had slipped by a chubby guard and ran to her. He got down on his knees and ripped his shirt open before crying, "I WOULD DIE FOR YOU, RAVEN!"

Her eyes widened as he was dragged away.

"Are premiers always this crowded?" Robin asked Alyssa.

"Only those of teenage superheroes." She responded briskly as she ushered Robin through the doors.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin stepped out of the Theatre with a dazed expression. The premier had gone smoothly enough, save a few crazed fan girls who climbed on stage and stole Robin's tie. Alyssa muttered about it, obviously upset do to the fact that it was imported red silk from Florence. Other than that, it had gone just as planned.

They were now the New Teen Titans.

"So…" Robin began to Alyssa, "What now?"

"Now you get to do interviews." She said just as four reporters rushed up to him.

"Darla Hanson." A brunette in a red dress said, "_Seventeen Magazine_." She waved a tape recorder in his face, "How did you do it, Robin? How did you go from being a fashion don't to a full fledged hottie?"

Robin was more than a little disturbed by that question, "Uh…well, you see I got a call from the Mayor of--"

"Robin! Robin! Over here!"

He looked for the source of the voice. A microphone was shoved in his face, "Robert Corder. _Enquirer Live_." Robert's camera man rushed up to him, "Is it true that you and Beast Boy are having a secret love affair?"

"Uh…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So you _are_ single and ready for dating?"

"No, no. That's not what I said." Raven exhaled sharply, "I said I would rather not divulge that information."

The thin reporter blinked at the telekinetic before turning to her camera, "That's right, viewers. You heard it first. This is Christine Alloway saying, Raven: ready and raring to be in a relationship."

"_That's not what I said!_"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So what you're saying, Mr. Cyborg," the nerdy man with the tape recorder snorted, "is that all the readers of _Science Post _can be just as cool as you?" Hope lit up his pimpled face.

"Well…yeah." Cy prayed he sounded convincing, "It's--it's not really if you're as awesome as someone else…more that you're you. That's what makes you cool."

The nerd took a wheezy breath before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over.

"Oh, dang." Cyborg said as a guard dragged him away.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"I am sorry. How is it that I am shiny?"

The blonde woman laughed in an irritated way, "Oh Starfire, always so cheeky. I said with your sparkling personality and gorgeous looks, why is it--"

"Excuse me, please." Star interrupted, "I apologize, but how do you know of my personality? I do not believe I have ever been in your presence before."

"Oh, well, I--"

"What is more, why do you wish to know of my personal life? Is it of some use to you? Are you plotting against us? Are you one of 'the bad guys'?" She rambled, "Why do you--"

"Okay Sweetheart." Mike said, taking her accusing finger and pointing it away from the innocent reporter, "Time to go back to the limo." He gave her a gentle push forward.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Robin, is it true that you're going out with Lindsey Lohan?"

"What? I've never even met--"

"Robin, the readers of _Buff Weekly _are dying to know. How _do_ you tone that six pack?"

"What do you mean--"

"Fred Defy of _A.P. Mojo-mag,_ Robin. Tell us, how long has it been since you've had yourself a good shag?"

"Now wait just a minute! That was completely uncalled for! How am I supposed--"

"That's _quite_ enough." Alyssa interjected as she turned to face Robin's fans, "Robin has no further comment, thank you." She leaned back and whispered through her teeth, "The limo."

Robin didn't have to be told twice. He was drowning in unnecessary questions, not to mention he was embarrassed beyond belief.

He made his way back to the car, stopping only once when a fan attempted to kiss him. Security was their before she'd even gotten a chance to grab his collar. He hopped in the limo with a blush painted on his cheeks as the girl screamed about what she would do to him when they finished kissing. Lord, why didn't the guard just shut her up?

"Hello, Robin."

He jumped at the voice, but relaxed again once he recognized it as Starfire's, "Hey."

"The girl…she attacked you with her mouth?" Star said motioning out the open door where the crazed fanatic was still being hauled off.

Robin's blush deepened, "Uh…sort of. So do you…like it?"

"I am sorry?"

"The premier. I mean, do you like the fans and…such."

"Oh, I suppose I--"

"BLEAHHH!" Suddenly, Mike came tumbling onto Star's lap. He looked up at her and gave a grin, "Hiya, Sweetheart."

"Please ladies, control yourselves!" Robin heard Alyssa shout. Her back was visible as she was pushed against the open space the door left by a sea of arms and heads.

Mike let out a growl before attempting to assist Alyssa in pushing the fans away.

Robin and Starfire could only gape.

Alyssa turned to them, planting her heels on the edge of the floor while keeping the mob back with her arms, "Here." She said in a very strained voice. A card key was tossed at Robin, "Go…to the…hotel."

Alyssa was shoved forward and would have fallen had Mike not caught her. He spun her around and they both returned to warding off the fanatics.

"What are you waiting for?" Mike yelled, "Drive!"

Robin lunged into the driver's seat, turning the key that was conveniently left in the ignition. The limo started with an almost silent roar as him and Starfire hightailed it back to their hotel.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The limo screeched to a halt as the faint smell of burning rubber filled the air.

"I am…" Star began, "feeling the 'wracking of the nerves', yes?"

"I'll say." Robin said as he leaned his head back.

Starfire leaned forward. The moonlight cast a silvery glow around her copper skin. She slowly scooted herself through the back window so she could sit down in the passenger seat. She graced him with a smile before turning to the front, gazing at the stars.

"They are beautiful." Star whispered.

"Yeah." He said.

She looked at him once more, "Robin?"

"Hmmm?"

She glanced past him where their hotel was. Through the glass doors, she could see the many fans awaiting their arrival in the lobby. Luckily, from the employee parking lot, no one could see them.

"May we stay here?" She added quickly, "Unless you do not wish to. Then we may perhaps do the sneaking into the hotel--"

"Why?" Robin twiddled his thumbs, "I like the view from here."

"Wondrous!" Starfire said excitedly, "We must make the haste. Come!"

"What do you me--whoa!" He said as the alien princess gripped him by the wrist and yanked him out of the limo.

She gently placed him on the roof of the car, grinning as she took a seat next to him. Robin cocked an eyebrow at her until he realized what the low elevation of the inside of the stretched vehicle had not allowed him to see: the city. Hollywood, in all its glory, lay beneath the star covered sky. Their hotel was on the top of a giant hill and from their location they could see all the old style buildings and lovely lights that emitted from them. It reminded him strangely of Jump City.

"It's almost like the view we get at home." Robin commented.

"Home?" She said as if it was a foreign word.

"Yes, you know. Home-the place where a person resides and--"

"No…I am aware of what the term 'home' means. It is simply…you have never referred to it as that." She hugged her knees to her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"It has always been 'the Tower' to you. As in your house. Never your home."

"What's the difference?"

Robin studied her features as she explained, "The is so much difference, Robin! A house is a place you go because you need sleep. Because it is shelter, a necessity." As she turned to face him, her hand found her way to his, "Your home is a place you can go…to feel safe and secure. A place to go where you are not judged and where the people you love reside. There is an Earth phrase…what was it…oh, yes. 'Home is where the heart is.' It is very true."

His voice dropped down to a whisper at her intense gaze, "What does that have to do with me calling Titans Tower home?"

The air changed. Her smile did it. Her smile reflected so much beauty and radiance that he couldn't help grinning back. And when she spoke, it was in such a jovial tone that it made his chest ache, "The fact that you believe the Tower is your home makes me feel as if…your life is there. And that…you…" she seemed to be having trouble finding the right words, "you…well, love us. All that I--we--have ever wanted is for you to feel…that is just it. For you to _feel_. For you to be comfortable around us and to not be afraid of showing your true self. It makes me very happy."

He was feeling rather overwhelmed with emotion, these so-called feelings she was speaking of. Something in his stomach stirred as Richard broke through.

"I like making you happy…" Richard remarked softly.

She felt herself leaning forward, falling under his spell. Yet something told her that he was just as wrapped up in this as she was.

"Starfire…" He said quietly. So quietly that she had to lean in to hear him.

But as soon as she started she found she couldn't stop. Her eyes closed instinctively, allowing herself to let the sense of touch guide her. Star ran the pads of her fingers up the fabric that covered his arms, grasping his shoulders. His nose slid past hers just as the entire roof jerked to the left.

The both of them fell to the right, Star tumbling on top of Robin. A few flashes lit the back of their eyelids. They looked down to see a mob of fans pushing the limo almost violently. Screams and cries erupted as the two Titans looked in horror at them.

"Whoa!" Robin was yanked by the ankle, halfway into the crowd.

"Robin!" Starfire reached for him, intertwining her fingers with his, "Hold on!"

As she was pulling him up, she felt a tug at her dress. Then another. Until finally…

_Riiiip._

The shouts stopped for a few seconds. Starfire glanced at her now destroyed outfit. The lime green fabric had been torn to her upper thigh.

Taking advantage of the situation, Starfire pulled Robin free and took flight. She continued to the roof of their hotel, blushing the entire way.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Okay, I'll be honest with you: Hollywood is a little less than magnificent. In fact, even the supposedly glamorous parts are lined with litter and hoboes. But for my story, it needed to be…spiffed up. So. To all my readers who live in California and have been to Hollywood, please bare with me. And anyway, from Starfire's point of view everything is wonderful, right?

What is this now, the second time they've been interrupted when they were about to kiss? God, you have to know how much it _killed_ me to mess up the mood again, but I have a better plan for them.

I SAW THE END PT. II! My favorite part of the entire episode was when Slade told the Titans about the journey and the ring and yada, yada, yada…and then Robin said he would go. He takes the ring, places it in Starfire's hand, closes her fingers around it and says, "I know you can do it." They hug. It was absolutely the best hug of the series! It was so sweet and not as awkward as the hug in Stranded. I think Glen is finally going to put them together! Woo hoo!

So…review and you'll make my life happy. MAULING MONKEYS!


	13. It's About Time

Jen: Hello, hello, hellooo! CHAPTER 13! Booyah! (Cyborg: Hey…) Anyway, glad to see ya!

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own…uh…erm…myself? Yes! Myself. Because I am an individual and all that. Do you like my shoes?

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(so important, in fact, that I capitalized it to get your attention): In recent reviews, I have noticed that a few of you would really like it if Mike and Alyssa got together. I hope I'm not reading too much into this but, it means you like my characters, right? If there was ever a book about them or with them in it, would you read it?

One last thing, to those of you who have been complaining about Michel calling himself Mike: it's supposed to be that way. His real name is Michel, not Michael. He simply goes by Mike because he prefers it to Mitch which rhymes with bitch. He got tormented a lot in Middle School when he went by Mitch so he changed it.

It's About Time

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Taking advantage of the situation, Starfire pulled Robin free and took flight. She continued to the roof of their hotel, blushing the entire way._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin slid the cardkey into the lock. Two lights blinked red twice, then beeped. He turned the handle and held the door open for Star. She bowed her head and stepped in, him following her.

"Sorry we couldn't get into your room." Robin said, flicking the lights on, "Alyssa only gave us my cardkey."

"That is…understandable." Starfire commented, "She was in no position to be searching through her keys of the cards."

Robin sort of half-laughed, "So…" he gestured her ripped attire, "I suppose you'll want to get out of that dress?"

She gave him a strange look.

Robin mentally kicked himself, "Oh…oh NO! Th-that's not what I meant! I just…your clothes…the mob, they…with the…" His fast explaining lips were silenced with two fingers.

"I…understand what you…were meaning to say." She looked down thoughtfully, "I do hope Alyssa will not be too infuriated."

Star headed for the bathroom, "I will return momentarily."

Richard broke through again as Robin watched her walk away.

When she stepped into the room again, she was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Richard wondered where she had gotten them.

As if reading his thoughts she quickly explained, "They were in the room of bath…I did not think you would mind."

"Oh, they're not mine, I--"

"Robin?" Star was unable to look him in the eye, "We…before the fans of the Titans attacked the stretched vehicle, we were…I was…um…"

She finally dared to glance at him. Richard said nothing.

"We almost kissed." She said bluntly. So bluntly, in fact, that Richard was momentarily too stunned to speak, "But…we…were interrupted. More than once, I believe."

Richard nodded. He could've sworn he heard a faint thumping sound.

"I believe in fate, Robin…"

The thumping grew louder.

"…and I do not think it is in our destinies for us to be together…"

What? WHAT? Was she…calling it off? Before it had even begun?

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Wait, but--"

"Robin, please." Starfire's face was unnervingly stony, "There is a reason. I know. The fates always have a reason."

"Star--"

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_BOOM!_

_"Ahhhh!"_

Mike dashed inside the recently opened door, Alyssa hot on his heels. She was shouting insults left and right and making elaborate hand gestures.

"…pompous, egotistical, thick-headed--" She stopped very suddenly and looked at Robin and Starfire, "Oh. I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?"

Richard and Robin boiled in frustration. Star was about to break up with him because of these stupid disturbances. And, technically, they weren't formally together yet!

"Yes!" Robin yelled, "You are interrupting something!"

In a flash, he stepped to Starfire and pulled her into a fierce kiss. At the brief contact, his insides churned and everything changed.

He didn't know how or why it happened. It just did.

He felt his internal organs melt as his skin prickled. Richard and Robin prickled and melted as well, fusing together into one person. His thoughts were not split anymore. His mind finally found the refuge it had been seeking in her: Starfire. Then, he was reminded of the truth. His truth that he had only just understood:

He, Robin, fearless leader of the Teen Titans, ex-protégé of the Dark Knight, so-called Boy Wonder, was in love with her, Starfire, princess of a far off planet.

It made absolutely no sense. Yet, Robin was amazed at how together he felt. No torn emotions, or split decisions--just him and her. With each other. Perfection.

Peace.

That's what it was, peace. The broken clockwork of his mind had been repaired and now ran smoothly. He could rest now. He could just focus on being with Starfire.

Robin pulled away, feeling a little dizzy. In the fraction of a second their lips had come in contact, he had settled a long raging dispute between himself on his "normal" side. He was one person again. Robin.

Robin gave her a genuine smile as he walked quickly from the room. Even with the mental breakthrough, he was terribly embarrassed that he had just kissed Starfire in front of Mike and Alyssa.

Star brought her fingers to her lips.

Mike's jaw had dropped to the floor long ago, but all Alyssa could do was smirk, "Heavens." She said, "It's about time."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"No."

"Please?"

"Leave me alone."

"Please?"

"Go away."

"Please?"

"Beast Boy." Raven deadpanned, "I refuse to tell you if I think Mike is better looking than you."

"I saw you staring at him!" BB accused as they neared her hotel door.

Raven paused for the briefest moment, "Why do you care?"

Beast Boy hesitated, "I-I…don't." He clarified, "It's just Mike…he's--"

"Sleazy." Raven finished for him in a cold tone, even for her, "Look, if you don't," he could've sworn he saw her wince, "care about me, then you have no business asking me what I think of boys."

Raven instantly noticed her mistake and hoped Beast Boy didn't.

His super animal hearing was not easily outdone, "Boys? _Boys? _As in other boys? You think about boys in general?"

"That's none of your business." Wait, what? Why was she dragging this argument on? Why didn't she just say no and terminate this pointless conversation?

"What boys?" Beast Boy demanded as Raven rounded the corner, headed toward her hotel room.

"Must I repeat myself?" Hold the phone. Arguing over her love life, his jealous tone, their slightly playful banter…oh no. It couldn't be. Raven swore she would never ever degrade herself so. And yet…a nagging voice in the back of her mind kept repeating the horrid word.

_Flirting._

_Azar. This was Raven's way of flirting. She didn't bat her eyes or giggle like other girls--she got in arguments and purposely gave them fuel, building and building she finally felt a small spark of emotion. Emotion that she usually couldn't feel._

No wonder some people called her weird.

"Yes!"

Raven forgot, for a moment, that she was still talking to Beast Boy, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you _must_ repeat yourself."

She was about to retort, about to slam him into concrete for _daring_ to order her to do something, but a very red Robin stepped quickly by, knocking into her shoulder. He mumbled "sorry" without stopping and continued down the hall.

It was a small distraction, but it was enough. Raven swiped her cardkey and disappeared behind her door, all before Beast Boy could even turn to face her again.

The telekinetic leaned against the wall, her heart beating slightly faster than normal. All of her emotions were laughing and crying and screaming and shouting within the dark caverns of her mind. And wasn't it her luck, Love broke through long enough to utter a single sentence:

_You love him._

Simple. Only three words, right? Wrong.

Bambi's bed exploded, a lamp melted, the windows shattered, all in the span of two seconds.

Those words…that sentence…

Raven sunk to the ground as the entire door blew off its hinges. "No." She whispered.

Emotions. Her emotions were spiraling out of control. She could not feel, she'd kill them all. She had the power to destroy the world, her friends…everything. What she lacked was control. Her so-called gift was currently annihilating her hotel room.

Raven shut her eyes and willed herself to calm down. If she could regain control it would be okay. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

She heard a crackle of energy. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

"Raven."

She lifted her head and saw him. Beast Boy had run through a hole in the wall her powers had created and grabbed her shoulders. Raven saw the worry painted on his face and came to a very interesting conclusion about her situation.

That voice, the one she had locked in the back of her mind, Love, she had begun calling it, was…right.

Everything stopped. She gained complete control in an instant.

Those three words were true.

Raven stood up carefully before whacking Beast Boy's hands away, "You touched me."

"What? Well, yeah, but you were just--!" He was silenced with her kiss. An innocent peck, but a kiss all the same.

She smirked at Beast Boy's utterly confused look, "Returning the favor." Raven whispered. And with that, she straightened her cloak and stepped from the room, it billowing behind her. Before things progressed any further, she needed to explain her destroyed room to the front desk.

Beast Boy just stood there, love struck, for a good forty seconds before shouting, "Raven! Wait up!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin felt his already high spirits lift higher as he heard the roof door swing open and the gentle sound of slight wind as Starfire floated over to him. He enjoyed watching her move through the air hovering in front of him eye-to-eye. His legs dangled off the edge.

Robin smiled sheepishly, "Hey."

Starfire leaned in very close to him, "Why?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why…did you bestow the gift of a kiss on me?" Her tone was not demanding nor urgent. It was so innocent, so sweet, so…Starfire.

"I've been thinking." Robin admitted, and smiled when she tilted her head, "About you, mostly." Her look brightened.

"What have you…been thinking," Star's blush was obvious, "about me?"

Uh-oh. Here came the part that Robin wasn't so good at. Feelings. "I…you…I mean, on the plane…um…" He took a deep breath, "Look, I wish I could give you a big romantic speech about how I feel towards you, but…I'm not very good at that sort of thing." Robin secretly cursed Bruce for training him to be such an emotionless blockhead, "All I know is I can't…I think about you a lot and…"

Robin ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why was this so damned hard?

He exhaled and tried again, "I like you." Okay, good start. "And…I feel…I feel…" And he lost it. Robin almost growled before realizing he needed to stop beating around the bush.

He gestured for Starfire to come closer. She complied just as Robin whispered, "Wanna know something?"

She nodded her head.

"I love you."

Robin did not even get a chance to see Star's tear filled eyes before she flung her arms around him and captured his lips in a kiss. He made a mental note of her reaction and remembered to repeat those simple words that meant so much to her over and over again until she forgot there was ever an emotion apart from complete and utter love.

Her lips were warm and gentle. He caressed and enjoyed them, relishing in the taste and feel of Starfire. Robin could not remember ever feeling such happiness.

For the briefest moment, Robin thought of how cheesy their scenario was: kissing under the stars in Hollywood. But then, a sudden and overwhelming sensation of bliss overtook him and his brain simply refused to allow him the privilege of coherent thought.

Besides, Robin liked cheese.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

In the days that followed, Robin began to notice the little things about Starfire. Every detail about her.

He realized, for instance, that he loved the way she said his name: in that silky voice of hers, drawing out the o just a count longer than anyone else ever did. Nobody said his name like Starfire.

Robin also took special pride in getting her to say it as many times as he could. Hearing her say "Robin" while looking at him and only him, having her undivided attention almost gave him shivers.

He made sure to remember how to get her to say his name. "I love you" always worked, plus he just liked speaking that out loud and getting the same response in turn. She would gasp and squeak out, "Robin!" whenever he paid her a compliment. But the best way, and the most rewarding, was when he kissed her in public. Star would blush in the cutest way, smile, and say his name in a slightly reprimanding tone. Then, when they finally got a moment alone, she would give him her own kiss. Ah yes, a smooch from Star and the hearing of his name: a winning combination.

_The park would have been lovely. The birds were singing, oh yes, the bees were buzzing, but there were about a million flashes every time Robin or Starfire moved. The paparazzi had caught on to their newfound relationship and were getting as many pictures as they could of the two of them together._

_Robin was just praying for a distraction. It was bad enough that Alyssa had insisted that she and Mike accompany him and Star on a simple walk through the park, but the fact that they couldn't get any privacy at all was taking a toll on his nerves._

_Apparently, God was on his side because as Mike moved in to get a better feel of an attractive camerawoman, Alyssa tugged him by his ear toward her, and began to chastise him. Loudly. With elaborate hand gestures._

_This attracted most of the camera's attention and allowed Robin enough time to say, "Come on." to Star. They began to flee, but were blocked by a group of small children who had long since abandoned their monkey bars and sea saws in favor of meeting Robin and Starfire of the New Teen Titans._

_The two celebrities turned from them, only to run into a blonde reporter and her, you guessed it, camera complete with man._

_"Robin and Starfire, an honor it is." She said in a false happy voice, "Tell us, what brings you to our modest park?"_

_Robin and Starfire glanced at each other, "Oh, well--"_

_"If I may interrupt," the blonde said, "Rumors have it that you and Starfire are actually an item. Robin, any comment?"_

_Alyssa and a now bruised Mike appeared behind them, "No!" Alyssa hissed into Robin's ear, "A girlfriend is bad for your image. Robin, you're single."_

_The Boy Wonder looked from the microphone shoved in his face, to the blonde, to Starfire. Her look wasn't happy, but it stated clearly: I understand._

_Robin looked into the camera, "No, no comment."_

_Alyssa let out a breathy sigh._

_Robin gestured for the camera to follow him as he walked up to Starfire and planted a innocent kiss on her lips. Her cheeks reddened as she scolded him, though a smile was on her face, _"Robin…"

_"That answers your question, right?" Robin said to the reporter._

_She looked like a bloodthirsty predator who had just made a kill, "Definitely." She turned to the camera, "You heard, or rather saw, it here first. Ready for that promotion, this is Beatrice White, channel four." When the cameraman removed the camera from his shoulder, she squealed and hugged him, shouting about how channel two could take that and shove it where the sun doesn't shine._

_Robin laced his fingers through hers and cracked a grin, "Shall we?"_

_Later, after they had returned to their hotel, Starfire pulled Robin aside. He was expecting her to ask questions, to wonder aloud why he had just insured the entire world knowing that they were together, but she didn't. She merely smiled and rewarded him with the softest kisses he had ever received from her._

Robin had recently discovered that the best parts of her skin were the areas he rarely got to see. Her skin, in general, was amazing. But her neck and shoulders, her breast plate covered them, were positively gorgeous. He remembered the time he had noticed how beautiful those parts of her were.

_"Robin?" Whoa, there she was, saying his name again._

_"Just c'mon Sweetheart," Mike said irritably, "You don't need your boyfriend's opinion on everything."_

_"Oh hush, Michel." Alyssa ordered as she shoved past him to Beast Boy, "What did I tell you? Wear the red pajamas."_

_"I look like a Christmas tree!" Beast Boy whined._

_Alyssa had told them that there was a fundraiser down at the local high school. All the students involved were having a massive sleepover in their gym. The assistants decided the Titans needed to go and forced them into ridiculous pjs._

_"You always look like a Christmas tree." Raven informed Beast Boy with the slightest smirk on her face._

_To Robin's surprise, BB smiled back._

_"Robin?" Starfire repeated, her head sticking out from behind the bathroom door, "I am not so confident about these Ps and Js…"_

_"You look beautiful no matter what." Robin assured her, "Come on out."_

_She gasped and said his name once more in response to the compliment before stepping into view._

_It was then that Robin saw his newly found favorite part of her. Emily had implored that she wear baggy plaid pants and a solid pink tube top. The top exposed the hollow of her stunning neck and perfect shoulders. Robin was very, very close to throwing caution and ego to the wind and planting kisses on every inch of that glorious skin._

_"Robin?" Starfire said for the third time._

_After Robin got over the fact that she had said his name _again,_ he snapped back into reality, "S-see? Beautiful, like I said."_

_She graced him with a smile._

_"Robin!"_

_His responsive grin turned into a frown when his mask met Alyssa's frustrated face. "What?"_

_She gestured to his wife-beater and blue sweatpants._

_"So?"_

_Alyssa rolled her eyes, tugged his pants down around his hips, and nearly ripped the shirt off him, "Bad boys do not wear shirts to bed."_

_Mike sniggered._

_"Oh, be quiet Michel." She said loudly, tossing the article of clothing at him, "Immature moron." She added under her breath._

_Robin had heard once that nice feet on a woman was a big turn on for some men. Apart from the fact that he found that slightly creepy, Robin had decided long ago that he didn't like feet period. That is, until he saw Star's._

Robin could not get over it. How could someone's feet be pretty? What was wrong with him?

But as odd as it was, her toes, how they wiggled when she was nervous, the arch, which showed the most when she was in the air, her ankles…lord help him, he found intensely attractive.

_Starfire laughed as Beast Boy missed another volleyball. Raven sighed from her spot on the other side of the net._

_"Beast Boy, I can't believe you dragged me away from Angels and Demons for this."_

_"Aw, come on, Rae." Robin noticed, that for the first time, she didn't correct him, "We're at the beach!" Beast Boy gestured to the sand, sun, and fun around him, "You can't read at the beach."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Me!"_

_"You?"_

_"Yes, me."_

_"You?"_

_"Yes."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"You?"_

_Beast Boy burst out laughing and Raven even let out a miniscule chuckle._

_They had been acting differently around each other lately and Robin had been meaning to ask them what was going on. He was about to, but something caught his mask._

_Starfire had gotten bored with the game and was lying down on her purple beach towel. Alyssa had forced her into a pale pink bikini with a floral design.. Robin let his eyes travel over her shiny red mane and tour downward, over the curve of her spine, past her tiny waist, south of her calves, landing on the bottoms of her feet._

_He had the sudden urge to grab hold of them and tickle her. He pondered his situation. He had no barriers to stop him such as shoes or the line between friendship and more. So why not? Robin took hold of her ankle and tickled._

_Starfire caught on almost instantly, giggling and squirming, but he would not let her go. Soon it was an all out tickle war. Cyborg joined in first followed by Beast Boy, who was bold (or stupid, depending how you look at it) enough to try to give Raven's ribs a tickle. He was rewarded with a powerful blast of energy that sent him flying into the ocean. But hey, he tried._

_That day had ended with laughter._

There were so many other things Robin loved about Starfire. Normal things, of course, the hue of her hair, her eyes, lips naturally…her body. But then, there were a million tiny things that he had never thought of before they got together. How she always put her index finger to her chin when she was considering something she was slightly skeptical about, the way she moved when she fought villains (Robin found her butt-kicking side amazingly alluring), and how she kissed him.

Oh yeah, Robin was in heaven.

Great girlfriend, great friends, great job. Plus they were going to leave Hollywood that night. Finally, they could go home.

Whoever said a celebrity's life wasn't perfect?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I repeat, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. There are still a few more to go.

I tried to make Robin and Starfire's relationship really sweet and innocent. But, uh, I'm not very good with relationships. Anyway, I just hope this chappie was of satisfactory to you.

Well, you know what comes next. Review please, thank you.


	14. Here We Go Again

-1Jen: Hello, hello, hello. Welcome to…CHAPTER 14! Yeah-ya! The fic only has a few more chapters to go and (sniff) I-I'm just so h-h-haaaaaaaaaappyyyyyyyy!

TO READERS/REVIEWERS: But seriously--I really want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys rock beyond reason. I don't think a lot of authors say this but I couldn't have written the story without your guys' constructive criticism and encouragement. Thank you so, so much.

Anyway, to address some of your constructive criticism: this is a RobStar centered fic. Beast Boy and Raven are not the main couple. Please stop asking for me to do more with BB and Rae.

Um…oh yeah! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Here We Go Again

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Great girlfriend, great friends, great job. Plus they were going to leave Hollywood that night. Finally, they could go home._

_Whoever said a celebrity's life wasn't perfect?_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"What do you mean we're going to be here for an extra two days?"

"I never said a celebrity's life was perfect, Robin." Alyssa said, putting one of the uniforms he had packed back into the hotel closet.

"This is ridiculous." Robin sighed. He sat on the bed, "Come on Alyssa. You can't do this to the team."

Alyssa whirled to face him, "_Robin._" She said tersely, "In order for the New Teen Titans to truly be a success, we must stay. You have interviews and meetings and events to attend. There's no other option. I've already booked us for another two days in this hotel. It's final."

Robin ran his fingers through his hair just as Mike strutted in, brushing his teeth. He swung around to the rap song basting from his headphones, "…don' wa'a tell you why…can' loo' you in da eye…so'thing, so'thing, cu' dat ain't fly…" Mike banged his head and did a move that somewhat resembled a rhinoceros during mating season.

Alyssa let out a breath of air and rolled her eyes, "Michel." She waited, "_Michel_." And waited, "_Michel!_" Finally, she stormed over to his and yanked the noise pieces from his ears, "MICHEL!"

"Wha'?" Foamy toothpaste began to dribble down the corner of his mouth, "I wa' bru'ing mah tee'."

"Take your so-called music and brushing into the bathroom," Alyssa ordered, "if you don't mind."

"Maybe I do mind." Mike retorted as he removed the brush from his lips.

"Michel Former, I swear, if _one speck _of that gets on this carpet…"

"You can't tell me what to do. This isn't your room." He grinned, "Of course, it might as well be yours. You're in here more than anyone else. Tell you what, why don't you just move in here? I'll even let you share a bed with me."

Alyssa's cheeks burned, "You…you are the most corrupted…perverted…"

Mike gave her a bored expression, "Blah, blah, blah." He stepped into the bathroom. Before shutting the door, he peeped his head out, "No good comebacks today, 'Lyssi? Or is it just too early?"

Alyssa marched right after him, "I'll show you good comebacks."

There was a slam and shouts, which escalated as the seconds ticked by. Robin ran his hand through his ebony tresses again, letting himself flop down on the bed.

"Robin?" The voice was muffled and barely audible above all the yells, "Can I come in?"

Robin's heart fluttered at the thought of Starfire waiting on the other side of the door, mere inches of wood separating her lips from his. Quickly, Robin rushed to the door and flung it open.

"Oh. Hey, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy walked in and turned his head from side to side, "Is Starfire here?"

"Uh, no…"

"Good." BB flinched at a rather loud crash that emitted from the bathroom. He jerked a thumb, "What are they _doing _in there?" Without letting Robin answer, BB shook his head and continued, "I am in so much trouble, dude, so much trouble."

Robin sighed, his thoughts on a certain beautiful redhead, "Beast Boy, I really don't have time for--"

"But dude!" He insisted, "I _kissed _Raven!"

Robin's mask widened, then formed into squints, and returned to normal, "You what?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

A robotic voice spoke, "Battery charged."

Cyborg rubbed his eye with a yawn. He sat up and swiftly unplugged the portable charger cord from his back. Cy turned to swing his feet over the bed when he noticed something blocking his path.

It was…a lump.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he cautiously pulled the silk sheet away from the lump. Suddenly, the lump jerked up and pinned him to the bed.

"Hello handsome." It breathed. "It" actually turned out to be an out-to-lunch fan girl.

She had a long face, dark skin, and small eyes. As she leaned down, her lips puckered, Cyborg let out a shout, "Whoa! Listen, uh, please don't take this personally but, I don't know you and we shouldn't--ah!" Cy snatched her wandering hand from a sensitive area and gulped, "I'm going to have to ask you to get off."

She gave a breathy laugh, "Oh, Cyborg, I'm your number one fan…I love you so much…"

"Uh…"

"Aaaah!" She screamed as Boris carried her out of the room by the back of her collar.

"Thanks man." Cyborg murmured to Boris before he left.

"No problem."

"No!" She shrieked as she latched on to the door frame, "Tell him, Cyborg!" She urged, "Tell him how much you love me!" With an almost inaudible sigh, Boris pried her fingers from the nearly dented wood, "I thought what we had was special!" She yelled, drawing out the words into a dramatic cry of desperation.

Cyborg let out a breath. God help him if he didn't get out of Hollywood soon…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"I kissed Raven." Beast Boy repeated.

Robin raised a brow, stood up, and began inspecting Beast Boy for injuries.

"No. No, dude. Stop!" BB slapped his hands away, "You don't understand…"

"She didn't hurt you?" Robin asked.

Another crash echoed through the room, followed by a grunt of pain.

"No, Robin, she kissed me first."

He gave Beast Boy a look, "Right."

"I'm serious." The green teen urged, "But that's not the problem. I-I wanna do something, you know, with her."

Robin's eyes nearly burst through his mask, "Beast Boy." He said sternly, "I do not like to mingle in the personal affairs of my team, but you leave me no choice." Robin's voice had taken on a rather stern edge, "Under no circumstances are any members of this team permitted to participate in extremely intimate activities such as se--"

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted, adding a few more no's for good measure, "Not yet dude. Not for a long time. I meant I wanted to do something special for Raven, like flowers or something."

Robin let out a breath, "Oh. So get her flowers."

Beast Boy gave him an oh-please look, "Rob, this is _Raven_ we're talking about here."

"So…get her something else."

"But Rob--"

There was another crash, followed by a knock at the door and a, "Good morning wonderful friend Robin!"

Good morning indeed, Robin thought as he rushed to open the door, "Good morning to you too." He greeted. Beast Boy instinctively turned away as Robin gave Starfire a peck on the lips.

Her smile, if possible, was even more radiant than it had been when she had come in, "Were your dreams pleasant, Robin?"

Robin had dreamed dreams that Starfire may not have understood or needed to know about. Of course, most of them involved her. In fact, all the inappropriate ones involved her, though Robin would never admit that out loud.

"Yeah, you?"

Starfire sort of walked past him, hiding a blush, "They were most pleasant, yes."

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "_Dude_."

Robin shot him a glare.

"Was I interrupting the 'boy chat?'" Star asked innocently, "I apologize for my intrusion. Perhaps I could be of service?"

"Sure."

"No."

"Beast Boy--"

"Robin!"

Starfire floated over to Robin's bed, "What has happened, Beast Boy?"

"Nothing--"

"He kissed Raven." Robin informed her instantly.

Starfire giggled, "You are most funny Robin. What has truly happened?"

Robin bit back a chuckle, "Actually, I was telling--"

"--an absolute lie!" Beast Boy finished, "I wouldn't kiss Raven, I mean, come on!" He pulled his best grossed-out face.

Starfire's brows furrowed, before taking their normal positions, "Alright. What has happened then?"

"Nothing." BB said airily, "Nothing for you to worry about. I just needed Robin's advice on, er…fan…fan girls! Yeah, you know, fan girls are always mobbing me, and I just wanted to know how to beat them back." He gave a nervous laugh.

Robin shook his head at the absurdity of Beast Boy's story. Beast Boy didn't have to beat back fan girls. He obviously wanted to talk to Robin alone, "Star, I'll talk to you later. Beast Boy does need some help."

She smiled, "I will be in my room of sleep." She floated out of the room silently.

"Okay, what?" Robin asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"I kissed Raven!"

"We've established that already, you want my advice? It's Raven. Take her somewhere dark and depressing." Robin shrugged, "I can't really tell you anything else."

"But you have a girlfriend!" Beast Boy insisted, "I thought you would know what to do and--"

"Starfire's a little different than Raven."

"True…"

"Try a poetry reading or something." Robin suggested.

"Or maybe a play." Alyssa inserted herself into the conversation, brushing herself off from where she stood in front of the bathroom, "Poetry readings are usually at cafés, and they serve coffee." She explained, smoothing her hair back into a low ponytail.

Beast Boy let out a squeal and turned red.

Robin nodded in understanding to Alyssa's statement, "Last time Beast Boy had caffeine, the Tower was trashed."

"Anyway, a date is simply not possible, so it does not matter." Alyssa said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked hurriedly, "Why not?"

"We are only here for another two days," Alyssa reminded him, "Your schedule will not allow for frivolous activities such as dating." She almost laughed.

"Why? What are we doing?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Go on! Get out there!" Robin was shoved on the stage but Alyssa.

The lights flashed on, "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

Robin looked around until his mask met Alyssa's expectant stare.

"Sit down," She mouthed.

Robin noticed a small chair in the center of the floor and sat in it.

"Robin of the New Teen Titans…" The voice boomed, "He has severe athlete's foot…"

"Uh, not really." Robin said, "I don't have any foot disease."

"Robin…" The voice went on, "He ate Starfire's hair for lunch…"

"What? No I didn't!" This voice was starting to get Robin mad, "I don't eat hair."

"Sure you don't…you should be called Robin the Boy Hairball…"

"Hey! That is just--"

"Robin…he is secretly a monkey named El Bandito…"

"WHAT? Where did that even come from?"

"You know it's true, El Bandito…"

"Robin, my name is Robin! Hey, hello? I'm talking to you! Are you here? Hello?"

The voice laughed maniacally, "Now you know…El Bandito, the hair-eating monkey…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"What are we doing here again?" Beast Boy asked for the twelfth time.

"You are meeting the cast of Harry Potter." Alyssa said very slowly and distinctly.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"They wanted to meet you." Michel explained, "And besides, Emma Watson is one hot--OW!"

Alyssa's clipboard returned to her side, "Haven't you read J. K. Rowling's books?"

"I have." Raven deadpanned.

Everyone looked at her, "What? The fifth book is pretty dark."

"Please, I have seen these Harry Potter movies, but I am confused." Starfire put an index finger to her chin, "Why is the red-haired character, Ron I believe, so terrified of earthly arachnids when he could simply use his wang to dispose of them?"

Robin choked, "Wand." He corrected her quickly, "People in Harry Potter have wands, Starfire, wands."

Beast Boy laughed, "That's a good one!"

"Quiet." Alyssa ordered, "They're here."

The door of the trailer opened and two very large men dressed in suits filed out, followed by three teenagers, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson.

"Hey, hi!" Emma greeted Robin with a handshake, "I'm Emma. Oh, I've always wanted to meet you guys." Her accent was thick.

"Yeah, it's so cool to meet you." Dan chimed in, "I'm Dan." He offered a hand to Raven.

She looked at it, "Raven." His hand remained. She stared.

Dan laughed nervously, "Heh. Right." He withdrew his hand.

"And I'm Rupert." He waved. His eyes snapped to Starfire, "Hi."

Starfire smiled, "Oh yes. You are the character that is terribly afraid of spiders! Please, what is a wang?"

Rupert's mouth dropped.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"What," Raven began with a surprisingly large amount of emotion, "is _this_?" She shoved a copy of some magazine into Bambi's face.

"Like, God, Raven. Can't it, like, wait?" She asked pushing the Goth away and turning back to her computer screen, "This is, like, important."

Bambi's chair whirled around, compliments of Raven's powers. Raven showed he the front page forcefully, "Read." She ordered.

Bambi sighed, "Like, fine." She cleared her throat, then seemed to forget what she was going to do, "Like, oh my God, this is the latest _National Enquirer_!"

"Yes," Raven tried to respond calmly, "Read the front page."

Bambi scanned the glossy paper as she read aloud, "'Robin and Raven: Hollywood's Hottest New Couple.'" Bambi bit her lip as she glanced up to see Raven's beyond angry face, "'As any true New Teen Titans fan is aware of, it has been suspected and confirmed that Robin and Starfire are now an item. More recent and discreet rumors sate that Beast Boy and Raven have also caught the love bug. However, our very reliable sources say that it is in fact Robin, hott, daring super-hunk, and Raven, emotionless witch, who have been infatuated. The two love birds are seen above sharing a tender moment.'"

Raven looked again at the blurry photos of "her" and "Robin" in a lip-lock. She was seriously ready to puke.

"'"They are just so in love." A close friend told us in an in-depth interview, "I wouldn't be surprised if they tie the knot soon." Many fans have reported seeing them holding hands or hugging in public. Plus, a deeper look into old fight videos of the Titans reveals Robin and Raven saving each other numerous times.'"

_For Azar's sake_! Raven thought, _We were fighting a monster_!

"'How will Starfire cope when she finds out? Find out in our next issue!'" Bambi dared a glace at Raven, "Um, like, should I go tell Alyssa?"

Raven's eye twitched, "Yeah."

Bambi giggled nervously, "Um, 'kay!" And ran out of the room.

Raven took a deep breath and chanted in her mind, _Azarath, metrion, zinthos…Azarath, metrion, zinthos_… She slowly opened her eyes.

Raven held her breath. For the first time since the assistants moved in, it was completely quiet. Ah, silence.

Raven relished in it. She wasn't a very relishing person, but it had just been so long.

Peace.

Tranquility.

Solitude.

Azar, could it be? Could it be possible for her to--she glanced around, crazily thinking that one of the Titans would purposely come in to ruin this for her--meditate?

She took a seat and breathed, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Raven waited. Nothing. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She was getting somewhere. Just one more chant and she could calm her mind long enough to truly meditate, "Azarath, metrion, zin--"

"Raaaaaaaaveeeeen!" A whiny and angst tinted voice filled her ears, "Raaaaaveeeen!"

She fell the three feet she'd managed to levitate. She was going to murder whoever dared to interrupt her perfect moment!

Beast Boy burst through the door, "Rae, there you are! What is this?" He held up the latest edition of the _National Enquirer_.

Raven took the deepest breath she could muster, "Rubbish." She said finally, "It's not true. Any of it."

Beast Boy's brows furrowed, "Then why--"

"It's the _National Enquirer_, Beast Boy. They never report anything worth reading."

Beast Boy was shocked and slightly offended due to the fact that he got all of his news from the _Enquirer_. Come on! How could she say that? The Enquirer was as real as wrestling!

"But it has a picture of y-you and Robin ki-ki-k--"

"Kissing?" Raven suggested tiredly.

Beast Boy visibly winced, "Yeah."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Beast Boy," She said matter-of-factly, "I would never kiss Robin." She spoke as if were common knowledge.

He nodded weakly, "Right. Sorry I bothered you, I'll just--"

"Wait." She said quickly, "You do know that, don't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." BB let out a small laugh, "Yeah, you know. He's just--when I saw I thought--the way you look at him sometimes--I--"

"How do I look at him?" It really wasn't like Raven to pry, but she could detect his stress. His worry. What was that other emotion…? Was it…jealousy?

"Oh, I dunno." He waved it off, "It was stupid."

"I see." Raven felt compelled to do or say something else, she just didn't know what. Why would he ever think that she would want to be with Robin? He had to have believed her when she told him it was fake, right? She hardly kissed Beast Boy, let alone Robin!

Suddenly, she felt as if the problem lay in that last thought. Was she not giving Beast Boy enough…attention?

What kind of attention? Physical attention? Emotional attention? Was he truly feeling neglected or was that article just a blow to his ego? Did he want to touch more because of hormones or did he really want…well, her? Would he be better off turning into a wiener dog and humping something or did he honestly want to express his emotions through actions?

…Azar.

Why did boys have to be so difficult to handle? See, this is why Raven always told herself a boyfriend wasn't worth it. She never thought she could actually get one, but even if she managed to catch the eye of a young man her age, she promised herself that she would never under any circumstances become his girlfriend. With a commitment like that, it gets complicated.

Well, regardless she had a boy friend now. And if she was being honest with herself, she couldn't be happier. So, no matter what kind of attention he needed, Raven was going to be sure that she gave him _at least_ time to talk with her.

She looked up, "Beast Boy, I--"

Oh crap. He was gone.

Had he left while she was figuring this whole…ordeal out? No wonder he felt neglected! Raven suddenly felt rather guilty. Thinking about it, she realized that she never paid that much attention to him, that she never listened to him, and that times when he wanted to talk she would always say that she was reading or meditating. Raven never though she would feel this way, but a little nagging voice kept repeating:

_I'm a terrible girlfriend._

But what could she do to fix that? That was it! Raven decided she could definitely not handle this on her own. Now where was Starfire's overly perky voice when she needed it?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin and Starfire, fingers intertwined, raced down the hall, laughing.

"Get back here!" Alyssa shouted from across the expensive plush carpet, "Robin, I REFUSE TO LET YOU WEASLE OUT OF THIS HAIR APPOINTMENT!" She took long strides towards them, fast enough to catch up with any normal love struck teens.

But, of course, Robin and Starfire weren't normal.

Though, as quick as they both were, when Alyssa wanted something she rivaled the speed and agility or Kid Flash himself. She was hot on their heels.

"ROBIN!"

This erupted another round of giggles. Robin merely looked at Star and she understood. Wordlessly, she lifted them both off the ground, rushing past confused guests. The good news was Alyssa was getting further and further behind, the bad news was they were running out of hall. A few broken flower vases and a well aimed bird-a-rang later, Robin and Starfire were in the elevator.

The doors closed just in time for them to see Alyssa's look of fury. She was going to murder him, Robin could tell, but he would deal with that later. He realized soon after him and Star were together that not only had he confessed his feelings to her, but to himself as well. Since then, he had been trying not to stress himself so much over duty and what might happen tomorrow. One of the best things he realized when he was with Starfire was that he lived in the present. He couldn't haunt himself over things that happened in the past or that might happen in the future.

She looked at him then, he face slightly flushed and gave him a radiant grin. Her red bangs framed her eyes, which no matter what, always sparkled. That was one of the things Robin loved most about her: how she could always stay happy, be positive even in the worst of situations.

It often amused Robin how Emily changed from emotion to emotion so quickly, like a roller coaster. _God help the man she marries_. Bambi was so hyper and carefree until the first sign of danger; she then proceeded to fall apart. Alyssa wasn't exactly the jolly type, nor was she the panicky sort. She was level and in control if not calm. That is, until Mike walked into the room. Raven couldn't show emotion so she was generally pretty cold.

But now wasn't a time for thinking about the assistants or Raven, now was what Alyssa had tried to convince him to have so many days ago. The first work day she had presented him with her infamous clipboard which had his schedule on it. He had looked at her like she was crazy. And crazily enough, she turned out to be right: he wanted time alone with his girlfriend.

Now wasn't the time for past or the future. It wasn't the time to compare other girls to Starfire (Robin blushed and promised himself he would never do this again once he realized he had). Now wasn't the time to regret having lost so much time he could have spent with her, for that itself was a waster of time. Now wasn't the time for confusing himself.

Now was Starfire Time.

She let out some minuscule giggles, "What is it that you are looking at, Robin?"

He smiled freely and genuinely, "Just…you."

"Robin…"

He cleared his throat, "Where to, m'lady?" He gestured to the many buttons on the steel wall.

Starfire's brows knitted in confusion, but she remembered the book Robin had been reading to her. It was about a knight who rescued a princess from getting married to a man she didn't love. Starfire loved how it was so similar to what had happened to them on Tameran.

She attempted to give her voice an airy quality, the way Robin had voiced the characters, "Why, the rooftop, my lovely Knight. I wish to look upon the stars!"

They both busted out laughing. Robin pushed the top button as Starfire laced her hand with his. It didn't matter that she had referred to him as lovely. Starfire often reversed gender roles, but then again, who cared about those anymore, anyway?

It was going to be a very lovely night indeed.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Wow. It's been over three months. Let me just take the time to say:

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!

Things have been rough and if you can believe it, I've had writer's block through most of it. My mom moved back in with us and I'm applying for an arts high school--lots of stuff. But at least I got this written.

That said, allow me to wish you a Merry Christmas! I guess this is sort of like a present. So…uh, yeah. Happy holidays from me to you.

See you next year. Get lots of presents!

(Oh, and this isn't the last chapter, just so you know.)

Woo hoo! Don't forget to leave cookies out for Santa Claus. He's a personal friend and I know for a fact that when you do that he gives you better presents. Yay!


	15. Chocolate Tears of Misunderstanding

Jen: How y'all doin'? OMG, I'm going to start school tomorrow, so don't expect so many updates. I do, however, promise to try to write as often as possible even though all my psycho teachers think I can do four hours of homework every night without going insane.

On a more important note…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however I think Robin would make a lovely pet. ; )

Without further ado, I give you:

Chocolate Tears of Misunderstanding

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_They both busted out laughing. Robin pushed the top button as Starfire laced her hand with his. It didn't matter that she had referred to him as lovely. Starfire often reversed gender roles, but then again, who cared about those anymore, anyway?_

_It was going to be a very lovely night indeed._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg let out several more shouts as he was pulled ever closer to the growing mob of fan girls. One had her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck that he was beginning to feel the lack of oxygen. His infamous leg had been jerked off long ago and fought over by nerds and girls.

That was what Cyborg got for walking out to enjoy the view.

Robin and Starfire could do it. Why the heck did he have to get mobbed?

"Cyborg, I LOVE YOU!" A young redhead screamed as she leapt onto his shoulders.

Cyborg gagged at the new pressure to his neck. He was trying to be gentle, but if Boris didn't get there soon, he just might have to activate his sonic cannon.

Suddenly, Raven appeared in front of him.

"Cyborg, good." She said, seeming not to notice the noisy mass of unhealthy obsession behind him, "I found you. Have you seen Starfire?"

What, could Raven not see in the dark? Cyborg thought angrily. He was being attacked.

When he answered with a strangled cry, Raven glared at him, "Have you?" She urged.

"Sorry, R-Rae." He choked, attempting to pry himself from a death grip, "I-If you could…give me a hand--"

"Right. If you see her, tell me." And with that, she vanished.

Cyborg could not believe this.

A giant red fire truck screeched to a halt in front of the mob. Out jumped Boris, Emily, Bambi, and Mike. With heavy blunt objects.

Lord, what would he do without the assistants?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The elevator doors slid open. The nippy air rushed into the warm compartment. Robin shivered, but Starfire was unaffected. Robin suddenly found himself wishing that she was. That way, he could do something to comfort her. Put an arm around her or--

"Robin?"

He snapped into reality, "Yeah?"

She frowned slightly, "I cannot see Tameran."

Robin felt a strange pang deep in his stomach, "Oh, well, that's because of all the lights in the city."

"The lights?" Starfire sat down on the concrete edge, "They are beautiful Robin, but they pale in comparison to the stars."

Robin sat down next to her, "I know, I miss the view we get from the Tower."

Starfire turned to him rather sharply, but her voice was full of wonder, "Do you really?"

Robin raised a brow at her, "Of course. It's where I spent most of my time with you." He was surprised at how easily that confession had slipped out.

She turned away and Robin saw what looked like glitter drop to the floor. Closer examination revealed that the sparkles were actually tears. Starfire's tears.

"Star?"

She stared up at him as wetness made lines down her cheeks, "R-Robin--"

"Hey, hey," He said softly, "Why are you crying?"

"No, no. I'm happy." She assured him, gracing him with a brilliant smile, "I-I love you. Very, very much."

Before Robin could utter another word, her lips were on his and all thought left him. She was gentle, conveying all her emotions into a single action. Robin tenderly allowed both of them to drift down to the rooftop, wiping the liquid from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Suddenly, almost out of Robin's control, hands began to wonder, kisses became slightly rougher, tongues tentatively snaked past parted lips. The chilling air had been replaced with a ridiculously hot climate. Starfire gasped out a breathy sound that made Robin's pants fit tighter than usual…

They had to stop. If they didn't stop now…

Starfire rolled on top of him and did this amazing thing with her tongue to his bottom lip.

…something would happen. But for the life of him, Robin couldn't remember what it was. Something bad? Couldn't be, Robin reasoned, nothing bad could come of something that felt so right.

No! He was losing control! He couldn't give in…

"Oh." A voice said, "I'll come back later."

Starfire squealed and literally flew ten feet into the air, stopping just above Robin's head, "Raven!" She exclaimed, "You--I--um--"

"Seriously." Raven's eyes were very wide, "I think I should leave you two alone."

"No! No," Starfire's blink lasted a beat longer than usual as she composed herself. When she opened her eyes, Robin could tell she was completely over their little…session, "Do you require assistance with something?"

Robin was having a difficult time catching his breath. _Please go away_, he thought desperately, stealing a glance at his pants. If Raven noticed, he would be so embarrassed!

"Uh…yeah, actually." Raven answered. For a moment she looked as if she was about to ask just what the hell they had been doing with their hands all over each other on the roof, but only said, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Starfire responded quickly. A bit too quickly. Robin could see the redness in her cheeks, "Yes! Of course. I will meet you in your room momentarily."

Raven nodded halfheartedly, secretly suspecting that Star wouldn't be going anywhere in a while considering she had Robin panting. Raven left, anyway, realizing if that was what they were going to do, she certainly didn't wish to stay for it.

As the door slammed shut, Star dropped ungracefully to the ground, "Robin, you have…overexerted yourself?"

He willed his heart to stop pounding as the temperature slowly returned to normal, "It's, uh, nothing." He stated hurriedly, "I'll be fine."

She smiled at him before floating away.

Robin looked down at his pants once again. Heaven help him, what was he supposed to do with _that_! He couldn't just walk down the lobby with it just--just sticking out like that! He reached for his cape--maybe he could cover it until he was able to get to a cold shower--oh crap. He didn't wear a cape anymore!

Robin looked to the left. He looked to the right.

Robin tried to run a string of nasty and wrong images through his head. Beast Boy dressed as an Ugl-yan, Cyborg in the initiation tutu, Slade in tights…it wasn't working! He had to think of something. His brain was working at an unusually slow pace, however, as most of his blood had been directed elsewhere.

With deep breaths and images of anything that would cool his boiling blood, the pressure in his pants began to let up a little. He could do this, he could do this. He just had to focus…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire gingerly opened the door leading into Raven's room, "Friend Raven?"

Raven greeted her with an I-know-what-you-were-doing-but-I'm-not-even-going-to-ask look.

Starfire giggled nervously, "Robin and I--we would not--he would never--um, I--"

Raven's next statement shocked Starfire more than the time when she had asked Robin what the little balloon-like things she had found at the store were and he had awkwardly told her. What Raven said next was so…un-Raven. Raven even seemed to be a little surprised at herself after the question had left her lips.

"You wish to know…how I got Robin to…breath heavily?" Starfire repeated the question as she had understood it.

"Yes." Raven said without flinching.

"Um, I am…not sure." Starfire said, "On earth, is sexual arousal the same as it is for Tameranians?"

Well. Raven hadn't been expecting that, "Uh, I don't know. How are Tameranians, er, aroused?"

Starfire paused for some reason and looked almost ashamed, "They do the same thing that Robin was doing. Was he…aroused?"

"I would say."

"Oh. Then I suppose to get Beast Boy in such a state you would merely have to engage in kissing."

Raven's jaw dropped as she stuttered, "I never--that's not--I never mentioned Beast Boy."

Starfire laughed, "Who else would you wish to arouse?"

Raven assumed she had not seen the latest edition of the _National Enquirer_, "I don't want to…arouse anyone. I was curious."

Starfire bubbled with laughter, "Just as I am curious as to how my marriage to Karras would have turned out." She rolled her eyes.

Raven blinked. Was that…sarcasm? What was the world coming to? Robin was getting over his obsession issues, they had personal assistants that were making their lives a living hell but somehow helping them out, Raven had kissed Beast Boy--Beast Boy of all people--and realized she loved him, and Starfire had just made a sarcastic remark!

Embarrassment, dignity, and discomfort be damned! The world was crazy anyway, what did it matter?

Raven took a long, steady breath, "I, um, haven't been giving Beast Boy enough attention."

She then proceeded to tell Starfire everything.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Mike could almost see the steam coming out of Alyssa's ears as she entered Robin's room. Any sane person who wished to keep all of their limbs intact would have remained quiet or even left the room. Mike was not exactly what you would call sane around Alyssa.

"Hey, 'Lissy, come back for round two?" Mike waggled his eyebrows, "You know, if you are as rough as you were in the bathroom in bed--"

Alyssa's eyes flashed dangerously. Mike was a dead man.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg waltzed into Robin's suite whistling. He looked around, "Hey, Rob, you in here? Aw man," He continued after hearing a grunt which he assumed meant yes, "Did you see the tabloid you and Rae were in? Get this: 'Robin and Raven: Hollywood's Hottest New Couple!' Can you believe that?" Cy laughed. He waited, but Robin did not respond. Where was he? "Just, you know, giving you the heads up before Star sees it."

There was another groan.

"Er, Robin?" Cyborg ventured into the bathroom, "Oh…jeez! What happened to you?" He asked Mike as he helped him up from a fetal position.

"A-Alyssa…" Mike choked out.

Cyborg helped him over to the bed, "Man, did she beat you up or--"

"N-no…" The last bit came out as a sort of sob, and he shook his head, "Some of the words in her vocabulary…a-and the way she yelled them at me--I was all alone! She was closing in…she--she knows everything! She said it--she said the word that no one must speak!"

Cyborg reasoned that he had gone crazy. He would give Mike a few moments to calm down and if that didn't work, he would be forced to slap him.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Emily walked by Robin's room and heard Mike's angst filled tone, "Why-y-y-y?" He cried, "Why-y-y-y?"

Alyssa stepped briskly by her, "Hey," Emily said, "Are you hearing this? Mike seems upset. Do you know what happened?"

Alyssa stopped and glanced at her watch, "Well," She said matter-of-factly, "I simply told him I knew he was bluffing and that he's still a virgin."

"Ohhh. That explains it."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

…

"…And you feel that way towards Beast Boy when you are alone especially?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Yes."

"I have never thought of--"

Raven gave her a look.

"Well, just when you saw us."

"Ah."

Starfire's eyes were very wide, "I do not know what to tell you. Most of the questions you asked I have never thought of. It seems we both require assistance with earth males."

"Yeah. I have to say, I saw this coming."

They were silent.

"Do you like to kiss Robin?" Raven asked suddenly.

X'hal, it was going to be a long night.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy gazed intently at the blurry photo of Robin and Raven in a hardcore lip lock.

He sighed, "Why would someone print this?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin dashed through the corridor like a madman. It was still there! He tried counting down from ten again when he was in the elevator. As he neared his floor, he maneuvered himself against the ceiling so he was out of view from anyone that might attempt to get in. He had already had to carefully knock a man unconscious and push him out. Robin knew what he was doing sounded a little paranoid and crazy, but no one could see him like this.

The doors dinged and, much to Robin's relief, no one tried to enter. He dropped to the ground silently. He crept out of the metal box just as the doors closed themselves. He heard quiet chatter coming from down the hall and quickly wedged himself between a conveniently placed small tree and the wall. The talking grew louder.

Cyborg was walking with Mike, "It sounds like you've got it bad, man."

"Yeah." Mike agreed, "It's weird. We have the strangest relationship, only knowing each other by business, you know? Just think, if I hadn't applied for this job, I would've never even met her."

Robin suddenly found himself wondering how in the world Mike had actually landed this job.

Cy chuckled, "Why did you apply for this job, anyway?"

Mike let out a breath, "Needed the money. My dad left a few months ago. Almost got my family kicked out of the apartment. Jump City's dishin' out a bundle for us, though." He laughed at Cyborg's concerned look, "Hey, no worries. With the paycheck I'm getting now, I've got it covered."

Mike stopped sharply, staring directly at the tree Robin was hiding behind, "Oh my God."

Oh no, Robin thought. Maybe Raven let him slide or hadn't noticed but Mike would definitely notice his highly embarrassing state. But what could he do? Okay, okay, what if he threw the plant at the both of them and made a mad dash for his room? That could actually work as long as--

"What is it?"

Mike put his face in his hand and shook his head, "That plant just reminded me of her."

"You're kidding." Cy rolled his eyes, "C'mon man I just brought you back from the hospital, I don't want you getting delirious on me again."

Hospital?

"No, no, really!" Mike urged, "Look at the structure of it. It's just how she stands! Like it was modeled after her posture or something!" He looked at Cyborg, "Say, do you think I should tell her that? Maybe she'd find it romantic."

Cyborg gave him a stare, "Oh yeah. Girls love it when they are compared to fake trees that are stuck in ugly oriental vases. Man, I used that line on Bumble Bee and she was all over me! And I was like 'Baby stop. We can't, someone might--'"

"I get it." Mike interrupted, "It's just…hard to get her attention, you know? She's always with Robin."

Robin's mask widened. Starfire was always with Robin.

Cy pushed the elevator button, "Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to change."

Yes, Robin thought. Thank goodness Cyborg was his friend. He would stand up for him.

"Yeah, but it's hard to share her with another guy, you know? I mean," Mike pulled a face, "since Robin's considered to be such a stud now, sometimes I wonder if she might, I dunno, be thinking seriously about him."

"Please, man." Cyborg proclaimed, "Everyone can tell she likes _you_."

Robin felt as if he had been stabbed in the stomach. Everyone could tell…that Starfire…liked Mike?

"I mean, come on!" Cy continued, "Even Robin's going to notice soon."

"But she never hints that she likes me or--"

"That's because Robin is around. She just wants privacy is all." The doors opened, "Trust me, she's totally into you."

That was the last Robin heard as the doors closed. He detangled himself from the tree. The good news was that his incredibly stubborn erection did not wish to stick around to hear about how Mike was madly in love with Robin's girlfriend. The bad new was that Starfire apparently loved him back.

Robin heard Cyborg's words run through his head, _Even Robin's going to notice soon…_

What the hell did that mean? Unless, oh God, Starfire was planning on dumping him. How could she? Robin's heart was beating much too fast. He was out of breath, but now for a very different reason than before. His stomach was too tight, his head was spinning. He felt physically sick.

Robin loved her.

She couldn't leave him. He hadn't been this happy since…since, well, ever. How could she want to leave him for--for _Mike_ of all people? What did that ungrateful playboy have that Robin didn't? What--why--how--

Robin's eyes stung. He pressed his lips in a tight, thin line. _Get a grip_, he thought to himself. She was just a girl. She didn't matter. He was kidding himself to think he could pull a real relationship off in the first place. Girls were not important. Cases, villains, civilian safety--those were things that mattered. Those were the reasons he became a superhero, not to be seduced into the fake world of love.

Robin sighed, then stood up and marched to his room. He locked the door behind him. Turning to his computer, he plopped himself down in the chair and cracked his knuckles. He could easily access the Titans main frame from there. Within a few hours, he just might be able to find a lead on the recently escaped Dr. Light…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Mike shook his head at Cyborg, "I don't think Alyssa is _capable _of being into somebody. Why her, of all people? Dude, I've never felt like this for a girl before. It's like, I don't even look at Starfire anymore. Aw jeez, I _do_ have it bad."

Cyborg laughed, "Definitely. But what's wrong with that? Rob and Star are together. BB even landed Raven! If you and Alyssa were to go steady, it wouldn't surprise the rest of us. I mean, if _Beast Boy _and _Rae _can make it work…"

"True…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

As Starfire stepped from Raven's room, Alyssa caught her arm, "Have you seen Robin?"

Star shook her head, "Not for many minutes. I am sorry."

Alyssa let out an exasperated breath. Lord help Robin when she got her hands on him…

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy's communicator beeped. He stuck his tongue out at the magazine one more time before tossing it aside. He flipped the little electronic device open, "Beast Boy here--oh. Hi Raven."

"Um…hey." Her hood was up, "I, uh, wanted to say…um, sorry. For the _National Enquirer _or whatever."

"You actually kissed Robin?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"No, no!" Raven assured him, "I just meant sorry if it made you feel bad. I wouldn't kiss anybody," Raven had to get the words out. She had to tell him this. It didn't matter that it was mushy and Raven swore she would never allow herself to say something romantic. Raven knew Beast Boy needed to hear this. That was all that mattered, "except you."

BB grinned smugly, "Really?"

Raven arched a brow, "Don't be so egotistical. Meet me in my room in five minutes."

"Cool."

Raven's face disappeared.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Alyssa slid the cardkey through the slot. Cyborg had told her Mike was back from the hospital. Maybe she could get him to help with her search for Robin. She was just stating a fact, honestly. He didn't need to overreact. God, sometimes he could be such a pain in the--

Without turning away from the computer screen, Robin uttered, "I'm working."

Red flashed before Alyssa's eyes. Did he have any idea what she'd gone through to try to find him? She'd been on every floor, checked in every room, accused a maid of hiding him from her. She had been kicked off the third floor for attempting to break into a utility closet. Robin was so dead.

Alyssa clenched her hands into fists, "Just where have you been?"

Robin ignored her question, "We're leaving on the first available flight. We have to get back to Jump City. Call the airport and book something."

Alyssa shut her eyes, intently focusing on not murdering him, "I have been searching for you for over an hour! I've been through this hotel four times over!"

Robin once again chose to ignore her, "I need to work."

Alyssa expelled a harsh breath, "Are you mad?" She shouted, "You weren't on the roof. You haven't been out, I asked the doorman. You weren't even with Starfire! What were you doing for an hour?"

"Working." He grunted.

"For heaven's sake, Robin." She brought the tips of her fingers together, "Not only have you missed your hair appointment, but you haven't been around to see this!" She produced some sort of magazine.

Robin barely glanced at it, "Not interested."

Alyssa stared at him in disbelief, "Robin! Did you read what was on the front page?" Without pausing she shouted, "'Robin and Raven: Hollywood's Hottest New Couple!'"

Robin shook for a moment, then replied coldly, "So?"

Alyssa made a sound somewhere between a shout of fury and a grunt of rage, "Aren't you the least bit concerned what Starfire will say about this? Raven? She'll kill you if I don't!" She adjusted her tight ponytail, "See this, _this _is why I told you not to get a girlfriend! Not only did it destroy your image, but we are about to have a Brad and Angelina scandal on our hands! Are you listening to me?"

Robin sounded like he was choking.

Alyssa arched a brow, "Robin?"

He coughed and cleared his throat, "What?" He said sharply in a hoarse voice.

Alyssa walked beside him and placed the _National Enquirer _on the desk, "Are you…alright?"

Robin made sure his back was turned from her before answering, "Peachy."

She drummed her fingers, rapidly losing her anger, "Look, just don't…do that again."

Robin took an unusually shaky breath and nodded wordlessly.

Alyssa sighed and flipped his roller chair around with her foot, "Robin, what in God's name is--oh my, are you crying?"

Wetness streamed from his mask, but he hurriedly wiped the tears away, "No."

Alyssa put a hand on her hip and wiped one of the liquid paths roughly with her index finger. It glistened with moisture, "Then just what is this?"

Robin's back faced her once more as he stood up, "You can go now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Get out."

She rolled her eyes and magically produced a box of tissue. Alyssa waltzed up to him with a tissue between her fingertips, "Here." She held it up to his nose, "Blow."

Robin did nothing.

She waited.

He waited.

Alyssa's brows furrowed.

Robin arched part of his mask.

Her gaze issued a challenge.

His gaze met it.

Who would crumble first? The challenge was set. Neither of the teens moved. Somewhere in the background a clock began ticking. Alyssa's hand was steady. Robin's nose was snot-free. The tissue remained limp, siding with Robin in this matter, desperately hoping it would not get covered in goo.

Alyssa's look hardened.

Robin's lips pressed together.

She bit her lip.

His nostrils twitched.

Tick.

Tock.

They were both far too determined not to put up a good fight, even for something as ridiculous as this. Losing would mean failure. They couldn't have that.

Alyssa had to have his respect. It was bad enough he had directly disobeyed her and gone missing for an hour. She was in charge. He needed to realize that. She made the rules--they had a schedule to keep. Places to go, people to see, mobs to avoid--he couldn't ruin that for the team. She wouldn't let him.

Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans. She had barged and attempted to take over his team. He wouldn't stand for it anymore. He demanded respect from all Titans, even ones that were thrust into his hands without his consent. She would yield to him. He did the job better. He thought of the city and the people in it. That was what it was about.

Tick.

Tock.

His forehead wrinkled.

Her lip quivered.

Sweat formed on his brow.

Her toes curled in anticipation.

Tick.

Tock.

"You are so stubborn!" They both shouted, Robin finally blowing and Alyssa yanking the tissue away. His snot ended up all over his chin and her arm.

Eyes widened as a silence settled over them. Alyssa expelled a breath and wiped her arm with a look of disgust. Shoving the box of tissue into his chest, she sat on the bed.

"Honestly." She huffed, "Are you happy now?"

Robin wadded it up after rubbing it over his chin, "Sorry."

"I certainly hope you are!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Now are you prepared to explain to me what's wrong?"

Robin didn't know what possessed him. Maybe he just wanted to get her to leave, maybe it was the tone of her voice that sounded so much like his mother's, maybe it was the fact that he desperately needed someone to talk to, or maybe it was a little of everything. Regardless, he told Alyssa what he had overheard Mike and Cyborg talking about.

Twenty minutes later, she was still sobbing.

Robin awkwardly patted her back, "It'll be okay. _Please _stop crying."

She sniffled, "I cannot believe this! I've been stupid. So, so stupid!" She wailed, "I should have never even let myself believe…of course Michel would be in love with Starfire…I suppose I just desperately hoped…" She blew her nose harshly into a tissue and tossed it into a growing pile on the bed.

Robin mentally cursed himself for causing this as he handed her another, "I know. We've both been blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alyssa cried suddenly, "I shouldn't be surprised. But you! I never thought that Starfire, well…you know."

Robin ran a hand through his unruly hair, "Me neither. But what can we do? It's been confirmed."

Alyssa looked at him with red, puffy eyes, "Do you want some chocolate?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Chocolate." Alyssa repeated, then laughed in an embarrassed sort of way, "It, um, makes me feel better."

That was just ridiculous. Robin knew food couldn't bring comfort. Where was chocolate when Starfire was apparently dreaming about Mike? What did chocolate do every time she imagined Mike instead of Robin? Did chocolate rush to cover Robin's ears when Mike and Cyborg were talking so cruelly? Chocolate did nothing! Nothing but sit there being so silky and sweet, its creamy caramel center longing to be eaten…

"Yes please." Robin uttered.

Alyssa sniffled again and pulled the covers close to her. She hopped of the bed and reached under it, pulling out a large box. In were every type of chocolate and candy bar Robin had ever seen.

He arched a brow at her, "Holding out on us, were you?" He said playfully.

She blushed and told him to hush or he wouldn't get any.

They gorged themselves for the next half hour, both equally surprised that the other actually had emotions.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven stepped from her room just in time to see Beast Boy running towards her.

"Hey! Am I late?" His eyes widened, "Sorry!" He offered.

"No, I just thought…maybe we should talk somewhere else."

"Oh, sure." Beast Boy smiled, then frowned, "But where? The lobby's full of photographers right now. Some other famous dudette is staying here. Genevieve Amsterdam or something."

"Jennifer Anniston?" Raven suggested.

His face lit up, "Yeah! That was it!"

Raven bit back a chuckle, "How about the roof?"

"Helicopters."

"Helicopters?"

"Yeah. For that Annifstone girl." He shrugged, "Guess some people really live the lavish lifestyle, huh?"

Raven was going to comment on how they lived in a giant T-shaped tower with furniture in every room, a state of the art computer system, free heating, water, food, and electricity, and (a little known fact even to the Titans) a cleaning lady that lived in the basement. She decided not to say anything however when she realized that statement would take entirely too long to express and Beast Boy would probably freak out and say something like, "I knew Cyborg couldn't keep his room _that _clean by himself!"

"Uh, yeah. My room it is then." Raven mentally cursed her stroke of bad luck. The reason she hadn't wanted to discuss anything in her room was, not only because half of it was pink due to Bambi, but that it would be awkward being in there. They would have to sit on her bed, where she slept, and talk and, though Raven trusted Beast Boy completely, she just didn't want him getting any…ideas.

He flopped on her cushy bed instantly and put his hands behind his head, "So, whatcha wanna talk about, Rae?"

Raven wondered how he could stay so calm, "I…wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away."

She took a deep breath and seated herself next to him, "Do I, um…are you…" She took another breath and tried again remembering Starfire's strange but encouraging words, "Are you getting enough attention?"

The way he went stiff and sat up, Raven could tell he wasn't expecting that, "Huh?"

"I mean," She continued, "Do I give you enough attention?"

"Well, sure, I guess." He shrugged, or was he rolling his shoulders to loosen them? "You give me as much attention as you're willing to and that's fine."

"Oh." Raven could detect his lie. At this close position she could feel what he was feeling through her mind as well, but it was his tone that gave it away.

She needed to do something drastic. She had to make him see that she cared. That she…loved him.

Raven leaned over to him, and graced him with a small kiss on his cheek.

She found his smile contagious as he turned to her, "What was that for?" He whispered.

Raven felt so warm-hearted and sincere when she answered, "Because I care about you. And I just want you to know it."

Beast Boy laughed as they both lay down. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Oh, I don't know…"

"C'mon Alyssa, you did the same thing to me."

"But that was for--"

"Trust me, you'll look great."

"Are you sure--?"

"I bet Mike will notice."

Alyssa paused, eyeing Robin carefully, "Do you really think so?"

Robin nodded popping another Hershey's square into his mouth, "Of course. You'll look pretty."

"Refrain from talking with your mouth full." She admonished before complying with his request and letting her hair down. She shook her head and allowed it to fan out in ripples over her shoulders. Twisting some of it around her fingers nervously, she dared a glance at Robin.

Though Alyssa couldn't tell if he was grinning due to her hair or the particularly large amount of sugar he had consumed, she could tell he was quite pleased.

"Well…do you like it?"

"Yeah!" He lightly brushed his knuckles over her shoulder, "I told you you'd look good. Mike has got to…" Robin trailed off. He suddenly realized that he had wanted her to take her hair down in the first place because, in a strange and twisted sequence of events his mind had concocted, Alyssa would attract Mike, who would leave Starfire, who would in turn come back to Robin.

Robin sighed, "You look great." He said at a lame attempt of an apology.

Alyssa cocked an eyebrow, "Er, thank you." She yawned and flopped back on the bed, "For everything." She added, "I'm…not usually like this. There are not many people I can talk to."

Robin laid next to her, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I know they won't…you know--"

"Understand?" Alyssa suggested.

"Yes. And I thought Starfire did."

Alyssa gave him a sort of sad stare. Holding up another box she said, "More chocolate?"

It was just what Robin needed.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: (in cheesy announcer voice) Will Robin realize he's an idiot and go ask Starfire what's going on himself? Will Alyssa's long hair be enough to give her the self-confidence she needs to stop sulking in chocolate? Will Cyborg ever play an important part in this plot?

Find out in the next chapter of **A LITTLE TOO PERSONAL**!

Ahahahaha! (gets kicked by sibling)

…

Ahahahahahaha!

Elsa a.k.a. sibling: Shut-up!

Jen: AAAAAAhahahahahahaha!

Dad: Kick her again!

Jen: is kicked Haha--gasp--so…funny…

Please review or I will go crazier.


	16. The World's Biggest Idiots

Jen: HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY! Yay! I actually got three whole valentines! That's beating my record by two valentines! Sigh…I sound so pathetic…

Anyway, welcome chapter 16 of A LITTLE TOO PERSONAL! Today I have a very special guest here to introduce the chapter. Everyone give a big round of applause to………

BEAST BOY!

Beast Boy: What up dowgs!

(crickets)

Beast Boy: Don't be hatin'!

Jen: Okay, then. Thank you Beast Boy! I'll ask you to speak again once you stop trying to act like a gangster.

Beast Boy: Yo, that's cold G. But we're still ice, Jen. Catch ya on the flip side!

Jen: …

Right. Well, on the most depressing part of writing fan fiction…

Disclaimer: Like, omigod, did you hear about how Jen813, like, doesn't own Teen Titans?

Like, no way!

Like, yes way!

Omigod!

I know, can you, like, believe it?

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I am so demented…

So with no more preamble, I give you:

Birdbrain and Bossy Prude: The World's Biggest Idiots

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Alyssa gave him a sort of sad stare. Holding up another box she said, "More chocolate?"_

_It was just what Robin needed._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire was in shock.

Starfire was hurt.

But mostly, Starfire was in tears.

She had been wandering around, innocently searching for Robin, for the past hour and a half. She had paged Beast Boy, who looked unusually irritated to see her. He said that no, he hadn't seen Robin for most of the day. Directly after speaking with him, Star had beeped Raven, who also looked rather annoyed at the young redhead's call. Raven stated that no, she had not seen Robin. Before Starfire could even get the words out, Raven told her no, she wouldn't turn into her soul self to see what he was doing.

Glork mod'r, Starfire had thought anxiously. Where could he be?

Cyborg looked distressed when she called him. He was pushing hands away from his head, then a baseball bat was tossed at him and he started shouting threats. The bat was yanked from his hand and a flash of colors leaped on him before he could answer Star's question.

Bambi, Emily, and Boris had nearly run her over in the hall. She didn't even get the chance to ask them anything.

Mike was moseying down the hall. They both looked at each other and scurried to meet one another.

"Have you seen Robin?"

"Have you seen Alyssa?"

They had blinked at each other. Robin and Alyssa were probably together, they agreed, though neither of them would admit that that notion made them slightly worried. Side by side, they searched for them.

They reached Robin's door, which was ajar. Mike stepped in before Starfire and his eyes widened. Wait, don't! he had told her, grabbing her to try to stop her from looking.

She gasped.

Robin.

Alyssa.

Together.

Alyssa…that…that _glempork_!

Both were sound asleep in Robin's bed. Alyssa was snuggled against Robin's chest. His arms were wrapped around her small frame. Chocolate wrappers were everywhere.

Robin's eyes opened slowly. He caught a glance of Starfire and he was sitting straight up, causing Alyssa to roll off him. She made an odd gurgling sound. She received a sharp poke from Robin and yelped, snapping awake, "What in the name of--"

Alyssa gazed in the direction that Robin's shaky finger was pointing. Starfire was leaning forward, her mouth agape in shock. Mike's arms were wrapped around her waist and her…her--

Starfire suddenly seemed to notice the inappropriate places his hands were touching and shoved him off. Mike stumbled in a few moments later, still recovering from being thrust all the way down the hall.

Everyone stared at everyone else.

"Starfire…"

"_Robin_?"

"Alyssa--"

"Michel!"

Alyssa stood up rigidly and let out an exasperated breath. With a glance at Mike that rivaled Raven's dark side, she smoothed the thin cotton of her sweater. She scurried out of the room with long jerky strides, the muscles in her legs tense.

Starfire put her face in her hands. Robin made to get up, but Michel pounced on him. They rolled off the bed and Starfire screamed. Robin easily kicked Mike off of him with a well aimed roundhouse, just as Alyssa stormed back in for her glasses. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two teens wrestling on the floor, Mike having leapt on Robin once again.

"Stop it!" She shouted, "Stop fighting!"

Starfire timidly looked up, "No! Do not! Robin!"

It was the "Robin" that did it. The Boy Wonder looked at Starfire for a millisecond, his mask and mouth wide. Mike's fist struck his jaw and he toppled over himself. Starfire cried out something in Tameranian and threw herself at Robin before Mike could get another punch in. Robin, however, far from hurt to the point where he could not continue, dodged Starfire completely and aimed a bird-a-rang at Mike.

He would have been hit if it wasn't for Alyssa, who immediately jumped into the fray to push Mike out of the way. They bumped noses accidentally, both blushing despite the rather desperate situation. Alyssa promptly shoved herself away from Mike, only land on Starfire. Both girls shrieked as the boys lunged at both of them. Under the dog pile of upset teens a small but distinct _crack _was heard.

Mike pushed himself off Robin, who rolled off of Starfire, who floated away from Alyssa, who was lying on her back. Shakily, Alyssa turned to look beneath her. Tears streamed down her face as she picked up her now broken glasses. Stifling a sob, she wiped her nose and gently put them on.

"Well," Her voice was high-pitched and laden with cracks, "I've found my glasses."

She turned and left silently.

Mike immediately jumped up to follow her, slipping and sliding on his way out, "'Lissy! Wait!"

Starfire and Robin looked at each other.

She was the first to speak, "Y-you and Alyssa--"

"Me and Alyssa? What about you and Mike?"

"Please, I do not know what you are talking about--"

"Starfire, please." Robin said sadly, "Just…go."

Her expression looked as if she had just been ripped in two. Her eyes on the floor, she walked past him and stepped from the room. Robin looked at the door for a long time, wondering if what had just happened had really happened. He received confirmation when he reached up to brush tears off his chin and the ache of what damage Mike's fist did stung both his body and his pride.

He sat down dejectedly.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Mike dashed after Alyssa, panting due the incredible speed he had to maintain in order to keep up with her, "Wait up! Come back! 'Lissy!"

Alyssa jerked to a halt, facing him so fast he nearly ran into her, "Alyssa. My name is Alyssa!"

"Please, just stop crying." He said, "We can--"

"I AM NOT CRYING!" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I would sooner die than admit to being upset over you!"

His eyes narrowed, "Well, good! Because last time I asked you, we were 'not allowed to develop any more than a business relationship, due to the circumstances.'"

Alyssa winced at his ridiculously accurate imitation of a section of one of the many speeches she had given him. Why did he have to listen to that particular speech? It wasn't like his mind registered anything else that came out of her mouth, "What did you expect? You were madly infatuated--no," She corrected herself, "unbelievably aroused by Starfire."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything!" She took a shaky breath, though her voice only revealed anger, "I could not be interested in you if you were too busy ogling Starfire to pay me any attention. When you had your arms wrapped around her, I realized--at that precise moment--that I couldn't have you. Not truly anyway. You'll never commit to a single woman."

"I'm not like that!"

"Yes, you are!" She shouted trembling with emotion, "You are a shallow, underhanded, dispassionate, overly hormonal jerk with no concern whatsoever toward other people's feelings!"

He straightened his back, making sure he was at full height before responding, "So what? You don't think it gets on my nerves that you're a bossy prude? Well, it does!"

"You have no right to call me names after what you did!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Me? Jealous of _you_?"

"Yeah!"

"HOW?"

"BECAUSE I CAN GET WITH A HOTTIE AND YOU CAN'T!"

"I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU MICHEL FORMER: 'GETTING WITH' SOMEONE IS A LONG WAY AWAY FROM ACTUALLY LOVING THEM!"

"THEN IT'S A GOOD THING I NEVER DID _ANYTHING _WITH YOU, ISN'T IT? BECAUSE LOVE IS ABOUT THE FARTHEST THIS I FEEL FOR YOU!"

"FINALLY, SOMETHING WE AGREE ON! I _HATE _YOU!"

"I HATE _YOU_!"

Mike made to turn away from her angrily, but a small fist grasped the sleeve of his oversized t-shirt. Alyssa spun him around, her expression livid. She was more furious than Mike had ever seen her. Her nostrils flared, her face was flushed, she was panting breaths of rage. Suddenly, the broken glass clinging to the frames of her glasses looked very sharp, and Mike worried what would happen if Alyssa decided to use it as a weapon.

Alyssa let out a cry of fury and pushed Mike against the wall.

Mike braced himself for whatever she was going to do. _This is it_, he thought, _She's going to kill me or fire me or both…_

The fire in Alyssa's eyes developed into a raging inferno as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

Everything thing was a blur of passion and fierceness and Alyssa, and Mike completely forgot what he had been doing at any time before that moment. Her fists had bunched up the cloth around his shoulders…her lips were so demanding…all of her was pressed against him…

Then, just as quickly as she had rendered him speechless with her kiss, she pushed herself off of him. With a final seething glance and her fists clenched, she stormed out of the hall, obviously ready to murder anyone who dared cross her path.

Silence.

Mike's knees gave out and he sank to the floor. That was the most amazing kiss he had ever shared with anyone. He…he couldn't…think…

Wait…stop! She had to come back!

Oh crap. Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap_!

She had to know! He had to tell her how he felt. What was it she had been shouting about that one time? Something about emotions…love and hate! That was it! She had said that love and hate are close on the emotion wheel because they both involve extreme feeling. They are not opposites, contrary to popular belief, she had said. Her next words rang in his ears…

_"Occasionally, they can be one in the same."_

Mike sprang up from his spot on the floor and trucked down the hall in the direction she had gone.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin needed a place to think. He knew, he _knew_, that Starfire had gone to the roof to deal with this whole thing, but he couldn't talk to her. Not yet. It was still so painful.

Since the roof was out, he opted to stay in his room. He locked the door with a sigh. He walked over to the bed and sank down on the cushiony mattress.

He let his eyes drift closed.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to run up to the rooftop and fling himself at Starfire, to hug her and kiss her and be with her and tell her that it didn't matter what had happened between her and Mike. He still loved her, after all, and that was all that mattered. He would be happy to except her apology and then they would fly off into the sunset.

Yet, though this thought was enjoyed by all parts of his mind, body and spirit, his mind and body refused to be persuaded to move and his spirit simply locked himself in his room, promptly telling anyone who bothered him to sod off. Most of him didn't even want to give Star a chance to explain her self. After all, a fact was a fact. He had seen Mike with his hands wrapped around her…well, to put it bluntly, breasts.

And anyway, Robin had heard Cyborg and Mike talking about Starfire and his secret love affair. Cyborg was hardly ever oblivious and he never made assumptions, so he had to be correct. Plus, it was obvious that Mike had been madly in love with Starfire ever since he first laid eyes on her.

Robin flipped over onto his stomach, groaning.

_Great going Rich_, he mentally chided. No wonder Batman never attempted a relationship with a fellow heroine--he'd get himself killed. If Red X was to break the door down and brutally attack Robin at that very instant, he was sure he wouldn't care. He might just lie there and take the beating actually. He felt _so _depressed…

Though sleep was obviously not going to grace him with its presence, it was still slightly comforting to lie on the cushy mattress of the bed.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

_Beep, beep, boop, beep._

_BOOM! Creeeaaak. BOOM!_

Robin jerked upright, rubbing his eyes furiously. Alyssa stood before him, fists clenched, ears steaming, trembling with rage. She took three deep pants before screaming at the top of her lungs:

"THAT…THAT GREAT INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"

Well, that certainly woke him up. He had never heard Alyssa use a derogatory term before.

"Alyssa, what--"

"OF ALL THE THINGS, ROBIN! OF ALL THE THINGS HE'S DONE AND IS GOING TO DO, THIS ONE--THIS ONE JUST…JUST TAKES THE CAKE!" She let out an extremely loud angry sound of some sort, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THIS! I REFUSE TO EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF! IN FACT, I THINK I'LL GET HIM FIRED! YES, FIRED! SEE HOW HE LIKES TO BE THE ONE GETTING THE SHOCK OF HIS LIFE!"

So. She had gone off the deep end. Robin tried, several times, to calm her down, but she was in such a fit of fury that she scarcely heard him.

"Why don't you--"

"I SAW HIM GROPE HER!" Alyssa continued, shouting as if she needed to get these words out or she would die, "I SAW WHERE HIS HANDS WERE! DOES HE THINK I'M STUPID? DOES HE HONESTLY THINK I WOULD BUY AN 'I'M NOT LIKE THAT'? WELL, HE IS SADLY MISTAKEN IF HE DOES!"

"Alys--"

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? YOU HEARD HIM AND CYBORG CONVERSING, YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID! IF THAT ISN'T PROOF, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!"

Whoa. That was odd. That little statement was more or less what Robin had been thinking before, but when it was actually said out loud it sounded really stupid. There could have easily been a misunderstanding--Robin could have heard wrong. Come to think of it, Robin never heard Mike or Cyborg say "Starfire."

She continued, "IT'S SO OBVIOUS HE'S BEEN COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HER SINCE HE GOT THIS JOB! TO EVEN HINT AT THE POSSIBILITY OF NOT WANTING TO BE WITH HER IS…IS…I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

But Mike wasn't hinting at the possibility that he didn't want to be with Starfire, he was outright saying he didn't want to be. Starfire had also denied that they ever had anything going on. Perhaps the real possibility here was that they were telling the truth?

"NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY GLORIA ALLRED IS NO LONGER MARRIED! TO EVEN ATTEMPT A RELATIONSHIP NOWADAYS IS SELF-CONFIDENCE SUICIDE!" Alyssa suddenly dropped to the ground, wincing slightly as she landed on her knees. She brought a hand up to her face, "But the worst part is that I don't care anymore. I just…" She took her broken glasses off and looked up at Robin brokenheartedly, "I just want…to lie down…for awhile…"

Robin gaped, but still hoisted himself off of the bed and helped her up. She was biting back sobs as tears dripped down her face, sparkling as they hit the sheets of the bed. Alyssa was gasping as if she hadn't breathed in a week. She laid down and quickly pulled the covers over her face.

Robin barely heard her muffled voice, "You must think I've gone off the deep end."

Robin was surprised that she was allowing him to talk, "I, er--"

"It's so difficult to accept that they're together…Ugh, I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Alyssa really wasn't all that different from a regular teenager when Robin thought about it. She was like they all were: she tried to come off as in control, she liked boys, and she got her heart broken sometimes. Mental blocks and walls aside, she was just trying to deal with life. Particularly the Mike aspect of life. Her and Robin were a lot more alike than either was willing to admit.

"No, it's alright." Robin said, sitting next to the lump that was her and awkwardly patting her back.

She sniffled.

"Have you ever," Robin began, "considered that maybe I…heard wrong?"

"What?"

"That perhaps Starfire and Mike were never together?"

Her puffy eyes appeared, "What do you--?"

"I mean, we never really asked them what had been going on, did we?" Robin found himself unable to control his rambling, "Yeah, we saw Mike touching her but-but they found us in bed together! Isn't that worse? Star caught me sleeping next to you in a bed and she was willing to let me explain myself. And I…I didn't even give her a chance."

"But you heard Cyborg and Mike talking!"

There was a loud knock at the door, "Alyssa I know you're in there!" It was Mike.

"Go away!" Alyssa yelled.

"No--" Robin started.

"Stay away from me, Michel! I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

To Robin's utter surprise, Mike stopped. The shuffling of footsteps was heard.

Robin yanked the covers off of Alyssa, "Hey--"

"Go after him!" Robin shouted frantically.

"What?"

"Alyssa," his mask was very wide almost as if he was scared, "I never heard Mike say Starfire's name. Mike said if he hadn't applied for this job he would have never met the girl he likes."

"Right, Starfire."

"No! Don't you see? He said that it's hard to get her attention because she's always around me."

"Starfire is always around you."

"I wish." Robin said before he could stop himself, "Who is the one person who is with me more than Star is? Think about it. Who?"

Alyssa looked puzzled for a moment before her eyes widened as she began to understand, "…Me…"

Robin nodded, "Yes. Mike said that he was afraid that the girl that he likes might like me, but since Starfire was already my girlfriend, he couldn't have been talking about her. He must have been talking about--"

"--me."

"Next Cyborg said that everyone can tell that she likes Mike, but Starfire's never shown any interest in him. The only person who has shown any sort of emotion towards him is--"

"--me."

"And the only girl I've noticed that likes Mike is--"

"--me."

"It all makes sense! That's what Cyborg meant when he said that the girl that likes Mike wanted privacy and wouldn't hit on him when I was around. It wasn't because she wanted to hide a secret love affair, it was because I'm her boss! And the only person who works for me is my assistant. And that's--"

"--me." Alyssa finished.

Robin half-laughed, "Which means that the only person Mike is in love with is--"

Alyssa gasped, "--me!"

They sat in silence for a few moments until, "Oh Robin, we're both such enormous idiots!"

Robin nearly flew to the door, "I have to talk to Star--"

"Wait!" Alyssa said, "She's not on the roof."

"What? Where else would she be?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I've got all the Titans bugged."

"You _what_?"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't. But according to my tracking system," Alyssa produced a small side-kick-looking gadget a pressed a few buttons, "Starfire's on the moon."

"_What_?"

"Of Jupiter."

"WHAT?"

"Stop saying 'what' and go after her."

Despite this new and unusual information, Robin prepared to bolt out the door.

"Wait!" Alyssa shouted again, "Jupiter's got 63 moons."

Paying no attention to Alyssa's earlier demand, he shouted, "_WHAT_? ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well which one is she on?" He cried hysterically.

"Uh…uh…I…don't know! But it doesn't--"

"_What_?"

"For the love of God, Robin, stop saying 'what!' I can't remember what it's called. Oh, dammit, it starts with an A…but you can just--"

"Don't curse, and gimme that!" Robin snatched the tracking device out of her hands and glanced at its screen. There was a green grid with small dots. "Which dot is she?"

"The one with an 'S' next to it, birdbrain. And 'gimme' is not a word. Why don't you--"

"Don't mock me. Can't you look up what moon it is or something?"

"Yes I can, but--"

"Then do it!" Robin paused, "Wait a second. It doesn't matter what the moon is called--the coordinates are already known! Alyssa!"

"That's what I've been trying to--!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking this with me. Make sure Raven knows where I am." He stepped from the room faster than Alyssa could register. His head was poking back in before she could even sigh, "Oh, and good luck with Mike."

Many words came to Alyssa's mind: infuriating and interrupting were among the loudest, but she uttered only two syllables. "Thank you." She hugged Robin before she even knew what she was doing. As she pulled away, Robin mustered a smile before running down the hall.

Alyssa shook her head at the sight of him looking so helpless, yet so determined, sprinting down the hall, then stopping and waiting for the elevator. He soon grew impatient and opted for the stairs. Alyssa giggled as the elevator doors slid open just as the door to the stairwell closed.

She then took out her extra tracking system and looked for Mike's dot. His location was almost as unusual as Starfire's. Alyssa double-checked the coordinates three times before accepting that no, the small gadget wasn't malfunctioning. He was really there.

But what in the world was he doing in the library?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"No I can't built a rocket ship that will take you to one of Jupiter's moons today! That would take weeks! You know that, Robin."

"But the T-Car has a rocket feature, doesn't it?"

"Rob, the T-Car is my baby. I would never in a million years let you drive--"

"Starfire's on one of those moons, Cyborg!"

"Huh? Is she alright? Why is she there?"

"We had a fight and--look, it doesn't matter. She's there and she's sad and I really need to tell her that I was wrong and I need her to come home--"

"Say that again."

"We had a fight."

"After that."

"I need her to come home."

"Before that."

"I was wrong."

"Let me get this straight, Rob. You are willingly admitting that you were wrong about something?"

"Yes. Just let me take the T-Car and--"

"Wow. Is this, uh, the kind of thing that only you and Starfire can be involved in?"

"Yeah."

The jingle of keys.

"Thank you Cyborg!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Alyssa strode into the library quickly after tossing a one hundred dollar bill at her cab driver and murmuring, "Keep the change." She instantly spotted Mike at a nearby table reading a book. She sat down in the chair across from him.

Mike looked up. His eyebrows shot up.

"Hello Michel."

A loud shush cam from the librarian.

Alyssa winced.

"What do you want?" Mike whispered.

"I just wanted to say--"

"Shhhh!" The librarian implored.

"--wanted to say," she whispered, "that you shouldn't have been groping Starfire, but I'm prepared to let you explain yourself."

"Me explain _myself_?"

"Hush over there!"

"Yes."

"You're the one I caught in bed with Robin!"

A few heads turned their way and the librarian began walking toward them. Alyssa blushed, "And you're the one I caught grabbing Starfire's breasts!"

The librarian slammed her hands on the wooden table, "Would you mind taking this outside?" Her wrinkled lips were pursed.

Mike and Alyssa ignored her.

"What were you doing with Robin anyway? You said your relationship with him was just business!"

"It was! It is!"

"If you don't take this outside of my library I will have to call security."

"If you must know," Mike said, "I was trying to keep Star out of Robin's room because you two were having your little love fest. I was grabbing on to her to stop her."

Alyssa opened her mouth, her index finger pointed high to the sky. Suddenly, what Mike had said registered and she clamped her mouth shut, "Oh. Well. To be honest, Robin overheard you and Cyborg conversing about how much you adored a certain girl. He automatically assumed it was Starfire--"

"But it was you!"

Alyssa searched his face for some hint of humor. There was none, "It…you really like me?"

Mike was suddenly aware that the entire library was starring at them. He turned red, "Yeah."

She took a deep breath, "Robin told me what he thought he had heard and I…felt sad. Listen to me, speaking with such simple words. Honestly." She rolled her eyes, which sparkled with tears, "Anyway, I had a stash of chocolate hidden under the bed--"

"Why did you have your chocolate hidden under Robin's bed?"

_So I could say it was his if someone found it_, Alyssa thought. "That's not important. What basically happened was that we were both depressed so we overdosed on chocolate and fell asleep. Nothing else happened."

"Let me get this straight, Robin told you I was madly in love with Starfire and you believed him? You didn't even want to ask me first?" Mike asked.

"I was hurt. Besides, I didn't know you liked me then." Alyssa looked down, "And it was all rather confusing because I have never liked another boy the way I like you and you were constantly hitting on Starfire, which got me more confused. I scolded myself for entertaining the idea that you could have an actual girlfriend and then I realized that we were co-workers and that those types of relationships should be kept purely platonic--Michel Jay Former, what on Earth are you laughing at?"

He was shaking with effort to control his guffaws, "Just you. You're so…Alyssa."

She let out a huff, "Of course, who else would I be? Really, Michel, you can't possibly go around expecting me to act like a completely different person. That would mean you expect me to change for you and I'll have you know that I refuse to--"

He cut her off with a kiss.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire wiped more liquid from her beautiful face. So that was it then. She had lost Robin to Alyssa. While she was off helping Raven with her problem and revealing just how must she was completely in love with Robin, he had been doing X'hal knows what with Alyssa in his bed. How could he? What had she done to deserve--?

No! Robin would never have done something like that. And even he would've, he would not have been so careless as to fall asleep when Starfire was only a few floors up with Raven. Star _knew _her Robin. He was not that kind of person.

Determined to fly back down to Earth and demand to speak with Robin, Starfire stood up. All of a sudden, the T-Car pulled up in front of her.

Robin stepped out of the car.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Mwahahahahahaha!

…

Uh, yeah. So…review?


	17. Happiness

-1Jen: Ladies and gentlemen, it is finally here! The moment you have all been waiting for, THE FINAL CHAPTER! It's taken me over a year, but I finally got this darn story finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah…I'm too excited to be witty.

Enjoy!

Happiness

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Determined to fly back down to Earth and demand to speak with Robin, Starfire stood up. All of a sudden, the T-Car pulled up in front of her._

_Robin stepped out of the car._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Star!" He rasped. He was wearing a white space suit that looked entirely too large for him. Starfire almost giggled as he stumbled to her, tripping over the layers of fabric. He got very close to her and it looked as if he was going to hug her, which really was all she wanted, but then he stopped, his breath slightly fogging the fishbowl-looking glass that covered his head.

He waited.

Starfire took a deep breath, "…" X'hal, nothing would come out.

Robin leaned in, as if in anticipation. He then looked away and sort of fidgeted nervously. He peered up at her and gripped his hand into fists. There was a slight squeaking sound as the rubber rubbed, but other than that, there was silence.

Starfire attempted to speak again, this time being more successful, "I--your suit of space is…too large for you."

Robin swallowed, "It's, uh, it's Cyborg's. It was in the T-Car."

"Oh." Starfire sniffed and shifted her weight back and forth to the balls of her feet and her heels, "May you please tell me why you have come here?"

Two simple words would have completely mended the entire situation: _For you_. Starfire longed to hear Robin, her Robin, saying something so endearing in the midst of all this. To see him putting away his pride because of his love for her. Alas, she had no such luck.

"I--er, came to get you. The team is missing a member. You have to come back."

Starfire's tone suddenly turned cold, "Ah yes. The team. And did Alyssa send you here? You would come here if she sent you, would you not Robin? You seem to be very fond of her." She turned from him.

"Starfire--"

"You have accused me of unspeakable deeds. You believe that I have--with Mike--and I--you are--" She bit her lip, on the verge of tears. She cleared her throat and willed her voice not to crack, "You accuse me of doing these things when you do the very same thing with Alyssa."

"But we didn't!" Robin desperately ran to her, spinning her around with a gentle strength he wasn't aware he had, "That's just it! I--I was wrong. I jumped to conclusions about you and Mike," he gazed at her intently, searching her eyes for forgiveness, "…which I shouldn't have." He added lamely.

Starfire felt tears welling. She took a deep breath and said; "But if you and Alyssa--"

"We just had too much chocolate!"

Something so odd made even Starfire double take, "But--what?"

"We were feeling kind of down. Nothing happened. She had this huge box of chocolate and we ate, like, all of it. I'm sorry." His thumbs drew small circular patterns on her shoulders, "I'm sorry you had to see something that seemed--Star, please don't cry."

She looked up at him, hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully suppressing a laugh.

One side of Robin's mask got very large while the other side formed a squint.

This seemed to only make Starfire choke back giggles loudly. She shook her head and uttered softly in a relieved voice, "X'hal only knows what I am going to do with you." She let out a few chuckles before cupping his helmet in her hands, "Robin…do you mean to say that all this turmoil and anguish has been because you consumed too much unhealthy chocolate and fell asleep, leading me to believe that you had engaged in promiscuous activities?"

"Um…yes?"

Starfire's laughter drifted through the air. She yanked Robin to her and enveloped him in the very death hug the other Titans feared. Tears streamed down her face, though she did not know if they were due to the fact that she was happy, relieved, scared or anything else that fell under the category "emotion." At that moment, she didn't care anyway. Robin was with her. He had not been promiscuous with Alyssa. He loved her.

And she would never let him go.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Oh, oh, Mike I don't know about this…" Alyssa squeaked as Mike rolled her shirt away from her, revealing her milky skin.

He chuckled, either in happy disbelief that she would let him do this or just in the amusement of her being her, "You'll love it. Promise."

Her breath came out in short gasps, "Mike--" She breathed as she felt the bulge of cloth touch her bare skin.

Mike kissed her cheek lightly and whispered, "At your service."

"I--Oh, oh, oh! Oh!"

"Calm down. Shhh." He said gently, "I'm right here. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"N-no…it feels--" Alyssa tried to speak, but there was more breath than actual words, "Oh, Mike! Oh, oh, Mike, ah! MICHEL!" She suddenly shouted and arched up.

"Okay, okay, it's done. Sheesh." He said as he peeled the temporary tattoo shield away from the skin of her shoulder.

She let out a breath of relief and gazed at it as best she could. It was a small flower with a curved stem and yellow petals. Alyssa marveled how it wrinkled if she moved her shoulder a certain way.

Mike smiled at her and rolled the sleeve of her shirt down, "See? I told you it wouldn't hurt." He rolled his eyes and murmured, "Honestly," in such a likeness to her that even she had to laugh. He flashed his pearly whites at her, "You need to learn how to trust other people."

"Well, you-you can't blame me." She insisted, despite the fact she secretly knew he was right, "I've heard that getting tattoos hurts. I didn't--it made me nervous."

"It's real tattoos that hurt. Not the temporary ones! I told you that."

She opened her mouth to say something intelligent and border-line insulting, but sighed instead. It didn't matter. She was happy. Even in their constant arguments, she was just thrilled to be with Mike. He added everything she was missing in her life. He was just so…balancing.

He eyes her, then grinned, "Penny for your thoughts, darling." He said in an awful British accent, "Out with it, Lissy. What's on your mind?"

The fact that Alyssa had lived half her life in London made her cringe even more and his ludicrous attempt at British-ness, "I'll tell you if you stop with that ridiculous accent."

He chuckled, "Deal."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't psychoanalyze my girlfriend?"

She laughed in spite of herself and relished in the fact that she and Mike could be so open with each other, all this laughter and playful banter was really what it was all about. As soon as they were with the Titans they were responsible adults (well, at least Alyssa was) who had a job to do. But during this few moments they could spare, they could be kids, teenagers--normal. They sought refuge in each other from the crazy world they had been forced to grow up in: Alyssa from memories of her past, of how she was never quite good enough for her perfectionist parents. And Mike from fears of his future and what he was going to do with his life. But together, they could be free.

This little soliloquy had left her a rather distraught. Trying hard to hide her frown, she said, "I was thinking about how happy I am when I'm with you."

His expression sobered, "You don't sound thrilled to admit that."

She poked him in the ribs, "It's not a confession!" She said good-naturedly, "I was just…it doesn't matter. Now hurry up and kiss me before we get in another argument."

Mike loved this side of Alyssa. How she could still be her old snobby self, but throw a little humor into the mix. She was so…complex. She had much more substance than any of the other girls he had dated. She was, surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly, an amazing kisser as well. But the most alluring thing about her was that she didn't realize how attractive she really was. With a little make up and some contacts--

Mike frowned. No, she looked much better just the way she was.

"Mike?"

He snapped out of his trance and whispered, "Yes ma'am," in response to her earlier demand. He pulled her to him and kissed her with all that he had.

When they broke away, she smiled, "Do you know what my favorite thing about you is?"

"Let's see…" Mike started, "My intelligent-ness?"

She snorted, "Hardly."

"My witty charm?"

"Guess again."

"The size of my--"

"Mike!"

"--er, happiness when I'm with you?"

She arched a brow at him, "Do you give up?"

"Not yet. Hmmm…" He stroked his chin and feigned thoughtfulness, "Could it be my complete and utter devotion to you?"

"No. Let me give you a hint: it's a certain physical feature you have."

"Ahhh…my fantastically silky hair?"

She giggled, "How would I know if it's fantastically silky? You're always holding my hands wherever you decide to put them."

He made a grand scene of upturning his nose at her, "Well, excuse me for being intimate." In spite of his best efforts, he laughed a bit. It was true that when they kissed, he liked having her hands by her side or above her head. Alright, so he was a little possessive. But…Alyssa didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to like it. Whether that was due to the fact that she was new to kissing and didn't know any different, or because it turned her on that someone else could be in charge instead of her, he didn't know. However, the idea of him turning Alyssa on greatly turned him on so he opted to believe the latter.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Tell you what: I'll kiss my favorite part of you. How does that sound?"

If the part he wanted to be her favorite was actually her favorite, then it sounded _fantastic_.

Mike gulped, "Yeah. Good."

Alyssa smiled in a drop-dead attractive way that made his heart pound. She placed her hands on his shoulders to--to what? Give herself leverage?--That sounded hot--Yank him to her? Rip him in half? _What_?

Her fingers traced invisible patterns down past his throat, his abs, to his belt, before making their way back up to the hollow of his throat. She leaned in and he could feel her breath, "Any more guesses?"

"N-no…"

"Alright then." Her grin turning entirely too innocent for Mike's liking, she pushed herself up and planted a sweet peck on the tip of his nose.

His eyebrows shot up, "My nose. That's it?"

"Yes." Alyssa said, moving to sit beside him, "Just what, exactly, were you expecting?"

Her voice changed the air. Mike took the hint that it was too soon to mention what he had been thinking of. They were barely together. They had time to progress to the physical part of a healthy relationship. Besides, he was lucky to have her even talking to him. He could wait.

"Nothing." Mike assured her, "What's so great about my nose, anyway?"

"What do you mean? Everything!" She insisted, turning to face him, "It's your defining characteristic. It's what makes your look your own."

Mike stared blankly, "Er--okay."

Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes at him. Honestly, sometimes he just didn't get it. However, his confused expression was very endearing and she couldn't help but smile. Placing her hands on his shoulders once more, she moved to kiss him soundly. He responded enthusiastically, just like he always did, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, occasionally whispering sweet things to her in between kisses.

"THAT OVERLY-HORMONAL SPIKEY-HAIRED LITTLE WEASEL!" Came Cyborg's shouts.

Alyssa jumped off of Mike just as Cyborg stormed through the door, his circuits literally steaming. He looked nearly on the verge of tears and ready to punch the next person who messed with him all at the same time, "WHERE IS HE?"

Alyssa started, "Who--"

"WHERE THE HECK IS HE WITH MY BABY?"

"Oh, Robin." Alyssa said tiredly, "He got your permission, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's been gone for over four hours!"

"Well, he did have to fly to Jupiter." Mike pointed out, "I mean, that's gotta be kinda far away, right?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "He flew to one of Jupiter's _moons_. And the distance from Earth to Jupiter is roughly 365 million miles. Of course, since it would take 0.000621 light years to travel to Jupiter and the T-Car would not be able to travel at light speed without becoming pure energy--" Alyssa stopped suddenly, "Wait a moment." She pulled out her tracking device, "Robin's already on Jupiter with Starfire. But…that's impossible. The T-Car only reaches speeds of 20,000 miles per hour. Factoring in time deceleration in the vehicle with the distance--"

"Alyssa, stop!" Cyborg shouted frantically.

"What? But--But I just discovered a major scientific flaw in--"

Cyborg covered her mouth and looked around. He leaned in close, causing Mike to raise an eyebrow, and whispered, "You're making sense. We don't do that on this show."

Alyssa took in a shaky breath as Cyborg released his hold on her, "Right. Quite sorry, silly me."

Cyborg nodded.

"Where were we?" Alyssa asked.

"Jupiter's far." Mike reminded her.

"Oh, yes." She showed the tracker to Cyborg, and rolled her eyes once again at Mike, "Honestly. See here? Robin and Starfire are on Jupiter. They're bound to leave soon."

They waited.

"Any second now."

Silence.

"Robin and Starfire are going to jump in the T-Car and…" She trailed of as if she had just witnessed something unspeakable.

Cyborg looked at her expectantly, "What? What is it?"

Alyssa sighed harshly and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them with a frown, "Nothing. I'm sure it's just taking time for him to…er, apologize."

Cyborg glanced from her to Mike, who had caught on quickly enough. The half-metal man then stared at Alyssa with a look the nearly literally shot daggers. "What," he said slowly and distinctly, "are they doing in my car?"

Alyssa offered him a fake smile, "I'm sure it's nothing--"

"She's probably just giving ol' Bird boy a hard time." Mike chimed in.

Alyssa nodded a little too enthusiastically, "Yes, yes. Besides, their argument was a rather severe base--case." She corrected as Mike chuckled a bit to himself. She shot him a warning glance, "And I'm sure he wouldn't take the T-Car for a joyride. Even Robin's not _that _egotesticle--tistical." A nervous laugh escaped her, "Egotistical, I meant." Mike found this hilarious and burst into fits of not-so-macho giggles.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at her, "I guess."

Alyssa once again attempted to feign a smile, "Nothing to worry about."

There was an awkward silence, then realization hit Cyborg like a tidal wave.

He looked at Alyssa wide eyed, "That little weasel is hitting a HOMERUN IN THE T-CAR!" He shouted, "Ah! He's dead! I'll kill him!"

"Hey man, don't overreact--"

Cyborg turned to Mike abruptly, "Overreact? OVERREACT? Robin is in my baby getting God-knows-what all over the _leather _interior and you're telling me not to overreact?"

Alyssa hurriedly stepped between them, "Come now, Cyborg--"

"That's exactly what Robin's doing--IN MY CAR!"

Mike once again erupted in laughter. "Oh shut it, Michel." Alyssa said.

Cyborg turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, seething. Alyssa sighed just as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, "Now, where were we?"

She sighed again, though this time her breath felt like lead. Sadly facing Mike, she said, "Mike, I've got to go after him. He's going to do something phenomenally stupid."

Using an amazingly large amount of willpower, he released his hold on her, "Oh." Alyssa tried to smile again and gave him what she intended to be a quick kiss. However, her arms refused to stay still and all it took was a slight not-so-innocent noise to erupt from her lips for him to kiss his fill of her. She tried to break away several times, but as soon as she would, his hands would wrap around her small frame and he would nuzzle her neck.

They heard a crash coming from the lobby. Alyssa took this as her chance. She broke away and took two big steps away from him. Breathing heavily, she held up a shaky hand when he began walking towards her, "W-Wait just a moment. I need to take care of Cyborg." She said, more to herself than to him.

Mike grinned, "I think you need to take care of me."

Well. That had successfully ruined the mood. Alyssa raised an eyebrow and could see that Mike instantly knew that he shouldn't have said such a thing, "Is that what you think?" She said slowly.

_Dammit_, Mike cursed inwardly. That was a trick question, he knew it. If he said yes, she would stalk out. If he said no, she would ask him what he had meant, and when he wouldn't be able to come up with a good response, she would accuse him of lying, _then _stalk out. He took his only escape route. The in-trouble boyfriend's ace-in-the-hole.

Mike remained silent.

Alyssa adjusted her glasses. Mike wondered if he had ever seen something so nerdy become so intimidating in his life. It was rather scary, if he was being honest.

Alyssa took a breath, then turned on her heel, nearly stomping out the door.

Perhaps, Mike thought, stomping was better than stalking?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire searched the sky intently, "That one," she said, pointing to a star.

"That one?"

"Yes, that one." She leaned into Robin's shoulder, "Tameran is beautiful, is she not?"

Robin looked down a Starfire. They were in the backseat of the T-car with their arms wrapped around each other. After Star had let go of Robin, they somehow ended up going into the car (mainly because she could not look at Robin without bursting into fits of giggles due to his space suit). They had been talking ever since.

"Yeah, she is," Robin said. He turned his nose to her hair, to breath in her scent. He whispered, "I think she is the most beautiful star in the galaxy."

Starfire chuckled, "Emotions can be so odd. I have been missing Tameran so much for the past few hours, but now…I cannot wait to return to Earth."

Robin closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"For not believing in you," he sighed, "when you always believe in me."

Starfire stared at him, "Do you know why I believe in you so?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"I have so much faith in you because you never give up." She smiled, "And because you never give up, you never fail."

Robin couldn't help himself from saying, "But…that's not true. I've failed so many times. When I was Slade's apprentice, when I trusted Terra, when I almost let the city get destroyed by Raven's father, when I thought that you and Mike--"

Starfire silenced him with two fingers to his lips, "Did you not hear me?" She asked, though her tone was soft and breathy, "Yes, you did do all of those things. But after they happened, after you had recognized your mistakes, you did not give up. You worked twice as hard than you had been, and you prevailed. You have never failed," she said with a note of wonder, "in my eyes."

There was a silence that followed, but Starfire merely smiled through it. Robin looked at her in awe, trying to find something to say. Finally, he decided to place his arms on her shoulders and pull her in for a hug, "I love you so much."

She sighed in contentment, "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please," Starfire said, lacing her fingers with his, "promise me that you will always prevail, that you will always try."

Robin's first instinct was to deny that that was possible. After all, there were times when one was just pushed to the brink and simply--then she looked up at him, and he swore he could see a glint in her eyes reserved just for gazing at him. And was she ever beautiful. She was smiling a gentle smile, her fiery locks framing her soft features. She brought their joined hands up to her chin and rested on them. The act was so intimate…

"Yes…"

Starfire covered their hands with her free one. "Thank you," she breathed, moving closer to him, "Robin…"

He could feel the warmth of her breath now. He gulped as her nose snaked past his. She stopped millimeters from his mouth, sensing what he was. The temperature inside the car had skyrocketed, and even with her alien resistance, Robin could tell Star felt it too.

"This seems…different," she confessed.

"Yeah…"

"But it does not feel…bad…"

"No, it doesn't."

"Should we…should we stop?"

Robin's free hand moved up to her cheek, his thumb drifting slowly over her skin, as if afraid she would float away if he did not keep hold of her. "Do you want to stop?"

A beat, then, "No…"

Finally, finally, their lips met, and it _was _different. They both knew it--they could sense the fire behind the sweetness, could feel the passion behind the care. There was no urgency, merely an excitement, a zest for each other, a life-long quest to know what the other was about.

Soon, kisses were placed on areas other than the lips, goose bumps were rising on untouched skin, breathing was changing. Limbs entangled…fingers explored…heated skin was released from the confines of fabric…

Sweat formed on Robin's bare back as Starfire breathed in awe, "Robin…"

He was shaking with effort, "Yes?"

"We…we're…together…"

Robin choked out a breath, attempting to say something magical, something to make her feel like the most beautiful, talented person in the entire universe. The person she was to him. But words failed him, and all he could gasp out was, "I love you, Starfire…" She propped herself up to kiss him, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair as his body stiffened.

Suddenly, all his senses were consumed by her. Robin could only see her emerald eyes, could only smell her unique scent, could only taste her skin, could only hear her breathy moans, and could only feel her--all of her, all around him, consuming him. Loving him. Taking care of him. Fulfilling him. Being a part of him.

And when he opened his eyes, she was there, gazing at him with that special smile.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"…and not only was he a poetic genius, but he had amazing insight into the dark recesses of the human soul. Where would humanity be without it?"

To that, all Beast Boy could think was, _That's a good question_.

"So this Poe guy," he started, "he had a hard life?"

Raven nodded, sipping her herbal tea (the front desk gladly gave her all the tea she liked after seeing what she had accidentally done to one of the rooms), "Yes, a very hard life. His parents died when he was very young, he acquired gambling debts that forced him to leave school, he became a drunk--"

"Yeah, but," Beast Boy interrupted, "didn't he cause all that himself? I mean, besides his parents dying, all the other stuff was his fault."

Raven tilted her head, "Yes, it was," she said after a pause.

"So…he didn't marry someone? Wouldn't it have felt better?"

Raven almost smiled, "He was married. It was the source of most of his problems."

"Why?"

"She was a sickly child. She was constantly bordering on death."

"Child?"

"Oh, yes. Poe married his thirteen-year-old cousin, Virginia."

"Aw, gross!" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out, "Are you serious?"

Raven took another sip of tea, "Yes, yes I am. But the fascinating thing is--"

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, doooooooooo._

"Raven here." Raven lifted the communicator, angling it away from the lights. Alyssa looked tired.

"Raven, I am calling to inform you that Cyborg and I are going on a trip to one of Jupiter's moons. I can send you the coordinates if you like."

"Wait," BB cut in, "Why?"

"Why is a good question," Cyborg sulked, pushing Alyssa out of the way, "Why would Robin do this to me? Why would he and Starfire commit such a heinous crime in the back seat of my car? Why has he decided to defile my beautiful baby?"

"What?" Raven said, pulling a confused expression.

"What is also a good question," Tears began to well up in Cy's eyes, "What were they thinking? What is the reason God has for punishing me so? What is getting on the seats of my car?"

"Cy, man, what _happened_?" Beast Boy asked, "Are Robin and Starfire alright?"

Cyborg looked at BB as if he had just asked him if he was a boy, "Are they alright? Are they _alright_? I don't care if they're alright! Do you know what they could possibly be doing, right this second, in my precious baby? They are having--"

"For God's sake!" Alyssa shouted, ramming him out of the way, "Shut-up, Cyborg. You will sit straight over there, you will stay quiet, and you--will--not--move. Do I make myself clear?" The way she said it was so serious, so reprimanding, that it had even Raven ready to obey.

"Yes ma'am," Cyborg sounded defeated.

Alyssa expelled a sharp breath, "Starfire allegedly ran off to one of Jupiter's moons after her and Robin had a rather large fight. Robin--"

"Over what?" BB asked.

Alyssa's eyes shot daggers, "Robin," she continued, and Beast Boy had enough sense not to interrupt again, "went after her in the T-Car, and Cyborg is worried that something has happened because they have been out there for an excessive amount of time."

"We're coming with you," Raven stated immediately.

"No--" Alyssa started.

"Lissy!" Mike's voice shouted, "I'm sorry!"

Her head whipped around, "Michel, what in the world are you--?"

But words halted in her throat however, as his palms went to her cheeks and yanked her head towards his. Their lips crashed together, and for the briefest of moments, it was only them. There were no Titans, no jobs, no waiting for NASA to call back and let them rent a small ship. There were only lips moving against lips, tongues sliding against teeth, hands clutching hair.

But when someone gasped, Alyssa was hurled back into reality, and she slammed into the very real fact that Mike had just kissed her in front of everyone.

They were both panting heavily as Alyssa pushed him off and turned back to Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy's eyes were bugging out of his head, and Raven looked as if she had just seen Terra make out with BB and state, "Hey guys, I'm back to be a Titan." Alyssa adjusted her glasses and smoothed her hair a bit, "As I was saying," she continued as if nothing had happened, "No you are not coming with us because--"

"I'm sorry for what I said!" Mike yelled as if that was the only way she would listen to him, "It was stupid!"

"--because we do not even know--"

"I'm stupid! And I'm sorry! I said that already--Alyssa, please."

"--if we will be able to make the journey--"

"The reason I said you need to take care of me--"

"--because NASA has not yet returned our call requesting--"

"--is because I need to take care of you!"

Alyssa snapped her body to face him, "Oh please, Mike, that does not even make sense."

"Yes it does! I didn't want you to leave. I--"

"Michel, just shut-up!"

"I love you!"

A deafening silence followed. In the background, Cyborg was standing from his spot in the corner, straining to see what would happen next. Beast Boy had grasped Raven's hand in apparent anticipation. Raven was leaning forward, holding her breath. Mike looked determined, still breathing a bit heavily from the kissing, fists clenched, brows knotted. Alyssa was simply shocked. Her mouth hung agape, her eyes were wide.

The question on everyone's mind: What would she say?

Alyssa glanced from Mike, to Cyborg, to Raven and BB. She let out a shaky breath, and suddenly her fingers went to her closed eyes. She pressed down hard on the lids, then bit her lip, "I…I love you, too."

Mike let out a half-laugh, and they rushed at each other. The sounds of kisses and whispers drifted off as they disappeared from the screen of the communicator. Cyborg stood up slowly from his place in the corner. He cleared his throat, "Well, ah, I guess _I'm _going to that…uh…moon."

Raven swallowed, "Y-you know, if you can get the equipment we'll need to survive, I can send us there telepathically."

"Oh," Cyborg exclaimed, "right, yeah. That would be, uh, great."

"So…" Beast Boy added, "we'll meet you in the lobby in an hour?"

"Okay, I'll see you there."

The screen went blank. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. A blush crept up on their cheeks. BB jerked his hand away from hers, laughing nervously, "I didn't mean to…um…"

"No, it's okay." Raven wracked her brain for something else to say.

Beast Boy let out a strange sound and threw his hands in the air, "Alright, I'll just say it! That was by far one of the weirdest things I have ever seen."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg stood, tapping his big metal foot on the marble floor of the lobby. He glanced at his wrist, remembered he didn't wear a watch, and put his arm back down. He sighed angrily, about ready storm out of the enormous glass entrance by himself, march down to the nearest NASA headquarters, and just point his sonic cannon at anyone who decided to get in the way of him and a decent-sized rocket ship.

He was a split second away from doing just that when Beast Boy and Raven came waltzing into the room, as if they had not just kept him waiting by the elevators for the past half-hour. Raven located him and motioned for BB to follow her. They approached in a very odd way, Cyborg thought, what with their slow steps, Beast Boy looking like and invisible rope was tugging him over but he really didn't want to go. Raven actually had a bit of an expression on her face--a guilty one at that.

They stopped in a very synchronized fashion, and merely stared at Cyborg for a few moments.

Finally Cyborg couldn't stand it, "What took you so long?"

Raven's voice sounded different, almost timid. "I…was sending my soul self to the moon t-to pinpoint Robin and Starfire's location…" She trailed off for a moment. With a deep breath she continued, "It was so strange…I couldn't find Robin and Starfire--well--ah, it's difficult to explain without experiencing. I found them, but it wasn't them."

Cyborg arched a brow--his human one, obviously.

Beast Boy broke in, "Raven told me it was one being she sensed--one mind, one heart beating--but it was also two. The two of them."

"Almost as if they had merged." Raven looked down, thinking greatly about something. When her gaze drifted to Beast Boy she smiled, but still addressed Cyborg, "And they were very happy."

The air was thick with something. Cyborg couldn't quite put his finger on it--but he knew that Raven and BB were asking for something. Asking something from him. He pondered this, while his eyes darted back and forth between them. Beast Boy, it seemed, was just going along with whatever Raven said. But Raven…Raven seemed almost in awe of what she had discovered.

Then suddenly, Cyborg understood Raven's unspoken question.

He sighed, "You…don't think we should go get them."

Neither of them said anything, but Cyborg knew the answer was yes.

"And you don't want me to go after them, do you?"

Raven shook her head slowly, "I have…I've never felt--"

"You don't have to explain it," Cyborg said, then grinned from ear to ear, "Now I don't know about you guys, but my assistant has totally left me alone for the past two hours. Plus, Alyssa is busy, so I'm taking that to mean our afternoon is free. Anyone up for pizza?"

"Only if we get the veggie-lover's deal!"

"No way!"

Raven sighed. "It's going to be a long afternoon," she lamented.

Of course, she would admit to no one that she was going to enjoy it.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Before Raven could blink, Cyborg and Beast Boy were shoveling pizza down their throats. They had wanted Raven to participate in their "ultimate pizza eating showdown," but that proposal was quickly dropped when Raven literally shoved a piece of pizza down Beast Boy's esophagus.

Beast Boy was, surprisingly, in the lead, Raven noted, as he ate the last bit of crust of his fourth slice. His face was spotted all over with tomato sauce, and Raven nearly smiled at the thought that he looked like Christmas. An olive caught on his trademark fang, like a little ornament. That kind of described his entire personality: a comical-looking holiday. Raven had absolutely no idea when she'd become so sappy, but rather liked it.

All was going well until a shrill voice behind them cried, "Like, oh my god! Pizza is, like, fattening and unhealthy! Stop, like, eating!" Bambi rushed up to the trio, waving her arms around as if that would somehow force them to obey her.

Emily followed close behind her. "Beast Boy," she said in a tone rivaling Alyssa at her worst, "pizza is about the worst food for your complexion! What in the world are you thinking?"

When they arrived at the table, Beast Boy and Cyborg momentarily stopped. Emily and Bambi stood with their hands on their hip as the boys stared at each other before breaking out into huge grins. They each picked up a fresh piece of pizza and shouted jubilantly, "PIZZA FIGHT!" before hurling them at the assistant's faces.

The girls shrieked, with the exception of Raven of course, and both glared menacingly at the boys. Bambi expelled a harsh breath, peeled the slice away from her hair, and proceeded to throw it at Cyborg. He naturally threw another one, except at Beast Boy, and soon every one was laughing and gasping and hurling pizza slices at each other, including Raven, whose last thought before joining in was, _Eh, what the hell?_

Mid throw, Beast Boy noticed Alyssa, Mike, and Boris step onto the balcony of the pizza place with them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the three new arrivals, before Raven tossed a slice at Mike with her powers. He shouted something about his hair before he picked it up and hurled it back. Everyone was once again in a giant pizza fight.

Some time later, at the tale end of the battle, very sheepish looking Robin and Starfire arrived at the scene. Starfire's eyes widened, while Robin's mask squinted. Everyone froze. Robin took in the pizza boxes everywhere and the waiters and waitresses hiding under some of the tables. Starfire glanced at the many spectators in the indoor part of the restaurant, some paparazzi, some civilians, even one seething manager.

"How was your, er, trip?" Mike attempted to ask nonchalantly from his place next to Bambi, one hand grasping her sleeve to pull her toward him, the other frozen over pizza he had smashed onto her cheek.

Robin said nothing, but Starfire jumped right in, "It was glorious! Robin and I are very, very happily together now!"

Cyborg arched his human brow, trying his best to ignore the fact that Emily had her arms wrapped around him, and had been failing at her attempts to nail him in the face. "Together, how?"

Starfire's smile became wider, if possible, "Well--"

Robin slapped a gloved hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. "Together as in boyfriend and girlfriend," he told Cy.

"Is the T-Car in the parking lot?" Raven asked. Her tone was a monotonous as ever, which was odd, because their were pizza slices plastered everywhere on her body.

"Yeah," Robin said, "So…"

Beast Boy grinned and held up a slice, "Du-ude…" He said in a singsong voice.

Robin let out a nervous chuckle, "So, Starfire and I are going to head back to the hotel, you know, to start packing. We leave soon, don't we Alyssa?"

"Tomorrow after noon at three," She told him as she left her spot next to Boris and slowly began walking towards Robin. Boris followed her.

Starfire was finally beginning to catch on, "Y-yes," she stuttered, aware the others were also stepping closer to her and Robin, "We must make haste…Robin's room is a mess!"

They tried to get to the door, but Raven shouted, "Hey Robin!"

He looked over at her as politely as he could. His hand was practically on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Think fast."

Robin had anticipated this, so he instantly drew his bo-staff to block an incoming slice. He was not prepared when said slice actually hit him in the back of the head. He reached up for it, only to find his own skin. Starfire held it up, shouted something fiercely in Tameranian and hurled it at Raven. Soon, the war raged as hard as it had before Robin and Star showed up.

Cyborg glanced at Boris. His assistant. As boring as the guy was, Cy had to admit, he had gotten just a tad attached to him. He was the cool guy friend he had never had.

Bambi caught Raven's eye as she hit Beast Boy square on the nose. She really wasn't so bad…Okay, she was. But if Raven could fall in love with someone like Beast Boy, then she figured she could, at the very least, put up with someone like Bambi.

Beast Boy sputtered from the impact of the pizza, accidentally slipping and landing on Emily. He was terrified that she was going to burst into tears, but she just laughed. BB relaxed; who knew Emily could be sane around him?

Pieces that Mike had been throwing were landing dangerously close to Star's breasts. At first it rather bothered her, but then Robin shoved a slice into his mouth and Alyssa smacked the backside of his head. Starfire laughed at this and tossed a slice at Robin, who agilely avoided it.

Robin spun as Star threw yet another piece at him. He dove behind Alyssa and she got nailed. Alyssa. Where would he be without her. For one thing, he would be a lot less stressed out. On the other hand, Star would probably be on Tameran with that idiot Karras. Yet, the whole overdose thing could have been avoided…Of course, then Starfire smiled at him and he realized that they might not be together if it was for Alyssa and the other assistants.

When the battle was over, they all lay on their backs covered in sauce, occasionally chuckling at the absurdity of what they'd just done. Cyborg had let the T-Car go somewhere without him. Raven had fallen in love with Beast Boy, of all people. Beast Boy, the funny-looking comic relief guy, had landed the girl of his dreams. Starfire, precious Starfire, had gotten her heart broken for the first time, only to realize that Robin had just been keeping it for a while.

And Robin…Robin had to confront his greatest fears, share leadership of his team, he had his heart stomped on, his dignity stripped from him. Yet, he also fell in love, found the most precious thing on the planet Earth, and finally got in touch with some of his emotions.

The team had been through so much, starting with the assistants' arrival. But the strange thing was, Robin wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**FIN**

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: So, there it is, I hoped you liked it. First of all, I would like to thank everyone here at fanfiction for just being here. This website had helped me so, so much, I cannot even articulate it. I don't know what I would have done without it for the last…wow, almost two years.

Second, I want to thank all my reviewers and readers, and also fellow writers. Reviewers keep authors going, they really do. And the other writers on this site remind me that I'm not a freak, despite what some kids at school might say. I just want everyone to know that you all have greatly helped me, and truly changed my life.

That being said, I am announcing my retirement. Ha ha, I'm being so doom and gloom…Anyway, there comes a time to say goodbye to everything, and my time is now. It's been great. I love this site. And I broke 400 reviews: ) I've had such a great time, but I'm just not the hardcore Titans fan that I used to be.

I'm still going to see the movie when it comes out this fall of course (did you hear about the screening at Comic-Con? Unfair, or what?). But I'm ready to go.

So as I say good-bye, I shall leave you with this…

ROB/STAR, BB/RAE

4

EVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Peace.


End file.
